


Can't Buy Happiness

by ChikoritaCheezits



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikoritaCheezits/pseuds/ChikoritaCheezits
Summary: Hazel MacGee. the 11-year old rich daughter of the mayor, wants to finally get out of her homeschooled life and make friends. The opportunity arises when her dad decides to try the experiment of putting her in the local public school. She's excited at first, but realizes there may be more challenges than she thought there would be,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hyia! This is my first script for the series I've been writing. Been a little nervous to post my own work publicly, but here you go!
> 
> -This is done in the format of a script and is in the style of something like a cartoon or anime. I consider each script like an episode, hence why parts of it are labeled as such.

[The episode opens on a news report told in a documentary style. The style is sort of an old fashioned look]

Anchorman: Crystal City mayor Rory MacGee continues his successful campaign for reelection. After announcing he will give homes to all the stray cats in town, it looks like his competition doesn’t stand a chance. However, he still has one major roadblock. His Achilles’ Heel as some may say: How children view him. Yes, it seems that no matter how hard he tries. Children just don’t care for this guy. Here’s a clip showing his most recent spectacular failure

[Clip plays of him standing in a classroom. He’s got a bunch of tax papers and the board reads “Tax Lessons”]

Rory: And that class is how you fill out a W4. Do we have any questions?

[kid in front raises his hand]

Kid: Um yeah, if you’re so smart, where do babies come from?

[clip ends]

Anchorman: With how many parents across town have kids, and with how family-oriented this city is, MacGee could be doomed for reelection. We don’t even know how well he treats his own daughter Hazel. What is known is that she is sheltered, hidden away in their estate. While their relationship remains a mystery. It is unknown if we will ever hear Hazel’s side. 

[zoom in on the image of Hazel shown on screen and fade to her in the estate, showing a long dinner table in a big dining room. There we see Hazel MacGee sitting there looking prim and proper waiting for her dinner. Across from her you see Rory MacGee]

Hazel [groan]: Will dinner be here soon Daddy?

Rory: Any minute now my little dandelion.

[They look to the kitchen and see he’s not out yet]

Rory: Man that cook’s been taking too long all week. We should fire him

Hazel: I’m sure he’s trying his best. Maybe something’s on his mind.

[The cook enters with a whole assortment of food]

Cook [walking] Now dinner is ser-WHOAAAA 

[The cook trips and falls, causing the food to fly toward Hazel]

Hazel: AAAAAAH 

[The food hits her, messing up her dress]

[Hazel looks at her dad and gives him a pouty face]

Rory: And that’s the signal to fire him. Security!

[The guards come out and drag the cook off. As this is going on, we zoom in on Hazel who’s narrating her thoughts]

Hazel [voiceover]: There goes another cook. Third one this week. It’s hard to really find one that fits the upper class standards. But hey, it’s not my fault the standards of the wealthy are so high. Oh, you’re probably wondering what I mean. Well as that news report told you, I’m Hazel MacGee. You’d think being the mayor’s daughter would be a lucky break, a means of getting off easier in life. Well between you and me, it’s boring. “Look fancy, talk fancy, act fancy, only address the middle middle class and below in a professional way it’s all so dull! Just once I wanna get out of here and show those people that behind all the fame and fortune, I’m just like them! [she sighs] like that will never happen.

Rory Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll have a new cook ready by tomorrow.

Hazel: Yeah I guess I understand. We only accept the highest quality of food after all

Rory: You’ve got that right! 

Hazel [voice over]: Man I feel so spoiled saying this stuff

[Transition to Hazel sitting on a big couch in a big sitting room. She’s watching TV on a giant plasma screen while the butlers are serving her drinks and giving her foot massages. Throughout this, she has a bored expression on her face, clearly unhappy. She sighs.]

[Rory is walking by her talking on the phone.]

Rory: Yeah, uh huh? I see….Do I really have to do that? Alright I guess. Yeah. Goodbye [He hangs up]

Hazel: Who was that?

Rory: My campaign manager.

Hazel: Let me guess [does a mocking voice] “Oh you’re a shoe in for reelection, the people love you!”

Rory: The opposite actually, my campaign is struggling.

Hazel: Gasp!

Rory: Apparently I’m not “connecting well with today’s youth or something”

Hazel: Ugh, well in that case I’m not surprised

Rory: What?! I totally know kids well?

Hazel: You got me a tax filing playset for my birthday!

Rory: Hey it’s never too early

Hazel: You never even let your own daughter hang out with kids her age

Rory: You know what would happen: Kids would only swarm to you for your status, not for you

Hazel [Face palms and stands up]: But what if I want that? What if it’s a risk I’m willing to take? What if I’m tired of this boring old mansion and just want some time outside? What if I WANT SOME FRIENDS IN THIS CRUEL WORLD?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

[Rory steps back looking shocked and dejected He gives a sigh.]

Rory: You’re right. I...don’t know what to do. I’m afraid if I send you out there, kids will surround you for being famous, which could lead to you getting hurt or attacked. Not everyone in town likes me, and it could lead to anyone related to me getting hurt. 

Hazel: Well...mom’s doing fine

Rory: Your mother has denied any connection to me ever since the divorce, and that happened before I even became mayor. You’re the mysterious daughter of mine no one’s actually seen. The press will go crazy and- 

[Rory stops and ponders to himself]

Rory [Scratching his beard]: Hmmm the press will go crazy, leading to a lot of media buzz, which is a great way to stir up publicity and get votes. THAT’S IT! 

Hazel: Um I don’t follow

Rory: Well, what’s a better way of learning how to connect with the youth of today than being around the youth of today?

Hazel: What?

Rory: I’m sending you to school

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up]

Hazel: Really?! Like, school school? As in not homeschooled?

Rory: That’s right pumpkin! Going to a public school would be great for both of us. I look good on voters and you get to make friends your age!

[Hazel’s already not listening and running around the room in excitement]

Hazel: Oh my god! I can’t believe it! A real school! Real kids! It’s a dream come true! I’ve gotta get ready, get school supplies, pick my best outfit and [she gasps] what if they don’t like me? [looking at her dad with puppy dog eyes]

[Rory chuckles]

Rory: Why of course they’ll like you. You’re my daughter and very wealthy. You’ll be the talk of the school on the first day I guarantee.

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up more and she continues running around the room. Pan out to Rory who is now sitting next to Salvador the butler.]

Rory: Aww look at how happy she is

Salvador: She’s happy now, but we’ll see how long that lasts.

Rory: Oh don’t be so pessimistic Salvador. Hazel will love it there. She’ll fit in just fine.

[Hazel walks up to the two carrying Rory’s briefcase]

Hazel: So how am I supposed to fit my books AND lunch in this?

[Hazel gives a sweet innocent smile as she says this. Salvador glares at Rory]

Rory: Oh we’ll work on it.

[Cut to the next Monday with an establishing shot of the school. Looks like your typical elementary school with a sign that says “Crystal City School” with a bunch of buses, parents dropping off kids, and kids walking into the building. Suddenly a limo comes driving up to the school complete with several cars in an escort. Everyone outside is looking at this limo coming in. Out comes Hazel and Rory, as everyone is still staring at him, with some murmurs thrown in. Hazel looks at this.]

Hazel: Well so much for acting natural.

[Rory just has a bored look on his face]

Rory: Eh I’m used to it. Just follow me

[Rory starts walking Hazel into the building.]

Rory [shouting]: Pay no attention to the city’s leader bringing his daughter to school. It’s just your typical father/daughter moment. Nothing to see here. 

Hazel [frustrated]: Daddy!

[They walk down the hall and arrive in front of a classroom door. The door says “Ms. Jacey 5th grade.” Rory takes a deep breath.]

Rory: Well this is your classroom. 

[Hazel gulps]

Hazel: Yeah I guess so.

[She looks up at Rory with a look that’s a mix of excited yet nervous. Rory sees this and pats her on the head.]

Rory: You’ll do great out there. Behind your status lies a sweet girl who’s ready to learn and make some friends!

[Hazel takes a deep breath]

Hazel: I hope so Daddy! I’ll try my best.

[She gives Rory a hug with a tear running down her face. He hugs her back and then exits. Hazel takes one final deep breath and opens the door.]

[When she enters she sees a typical elementary school classroom with desks in a row and a classroom full of about 20 kids chatting and hanging out. One kid spots her which prompts the whole class to stare at her in dead silence and fear in their eyes. Hazel looks at all of them, clears her throat, and waves.]

Hazel: Umm hi guys. I’m new here and I’m really happy to meet you all!

[Hazel is greeted by the sound of students talking and murmuring around each other. She has a confused look on her face.]

Hazel: Listen, I know what you’re thinking seeing me in your class, but deep down, I’m just another kid like you. So who wants to be friends?

[The whole class takes two steps back.]

Hazel: Huh? But I-

[An adult figure enters the classroom, Ms. Jacey. She’s tall, African American, and has long hair.]

Ms. Jacey: Now class please take your seats.

[The whole class jumps into their desks. Hazel sees this and tries to find a desk too. She sees all the desks are taken.]

Ms. Jacey: Oh it looks we have a new student today! And a very important one at that!

[Hazel awkwardly smiles and goes up to the teacher]

Ms. Jacey: I would like to introduce our new student: Hazel MacGee! 

Hazel: Hello again! I exist

[The class just slowly and awkwardly waves]

Ms. Jacey: Hazel is the mysterious daughter of mayor Rory MacGee who will now be joining our happy little family

[A girl raises her hand, Sophie Rottle, looking very smug as she does so]

Ms. Jacey: Yes Sophie Rottle?

Sophie: Not for long. He’s gonna lose!

[Hazel looks at this angry]

Ms. Jacey: Now now Sophie, no need to heckle the new student. 

Sophie: But it’s true! My mom says that the election’s tomorrow and there’s no way her boring old dad stands a chance!

Ms. Jacey: One more peep out of you young lady and it’s detention!

[Sophie rolls her eyes and groans.]

Ms. Jacey: Now to find a seat for you.

[She scans the room until she finds an open desk in the back in the left corner.]

Ms. Jacey: How about over there! 

[Hazel nods and walks to the back. As she does this more students are glaring at her, including Sophie who is giving her the most evil glare. The only one not doing this is the girl sitting behind her, that being Annie. She gives a slight smile. Hazel sees the seat behind Annie and sits there.]

Ms. Jacey: Now class good morning! I hope you all had a lovely weekend. Now let's start our unit on The Great Depression

[Ms. Jacey is teaching as the camera pans to Hazel who’s looking around at all the students, trying to copy what they’re doing. She pulls out a notebook from her backpack and starts writing stuff down. As she’s doing this and while she’s not looking, Sophie continuously glances back at her giving a smug evil eye. As this is going on, Annie also glances back at her giving a sort of worried look.]

[Transition to lunch time. The cafeteria is busy with many kids in line getting served lunch, and classes of kids sitting in long tables. Hazel comes in carrying a sack lunch]

Hazel: Huh so this is how kids carry their lunches? In a sack? I hope the food doesn’t get icky in there.

[Hazel finds where her class is sitting. She sees some kids sitting there at the end of one row. She sees an open spot]

Hazel: Oooh new friends! WAIT! How do the middle class talk?

[Hazel walks over with a stance that tries to hard to look stereotypically cool]

Hazel: Sup fellas! I was just hanging round the neighborhood and thought I could chill with some of my rad lads. Gimme 5!

[Hazel holds up her hand signaling a high 5. The kids see her and move to the other end of the table. She sits down and looks over to see the whole class on the other side of the table, avoiding her. She frowns. Sophie and Annie then approach her.]

Sophie: Awww look, Daddy’s little rich girl is all alone!

Hazel: Well I wouldn’t’ be all alone if you two sat by me

[Hazel gives an innocent smile. Sophie laughs]

Sophie: You really think WE’RE gonna sit by you!? Heck no! I’m just here to lay down the law. 

Hazel: Actually that’s more of my dad’s job

Sophie: Shut up!

[Annie is giggling at Sophie’s comeback]

Sophie: And you shut up too Andromeda! [She whispers to her] You wouldn’t want me to spill you know what to the whole school

[Annie stops giggling]

Sophie: And what did you bring for lunch? Caviar?

Hazel: NO! I brought leftover caviar…..Also steak and lobster

[Sophie starts pacing back and forth while looking even more smug]

Sophie: Of course! Daddy’s little rich girl has to brag about her daddy’s money!

Hazel: But I wasn’t-

Sophie: Shut up and never talk to me again! I’m gonna go buy my lunch and sit far away from you. Come on Andromeda

Annie: Uh, actually I’m gonna use the bathroom.

[Sophie groans]

Sophie: Fine. But be back the second I find a spot. Or else I’ll-

Annie [in sarcastic tone]: Yeah I know, you know what will go out to the whole.

Sophie: Never talk to me like that again

[She turns around in a huff and walks to get her lunch. Annie stays and turns to Hazel. She looks at her and doesn’t look too pleased]

Hazel: And I suppose you’re here to rub it in more

Annie: No. I uh just wanted to introduce myself

[Hazel gets a little bright eyed]

Hazel: Introduce?

Annie: Yeah. Sophie calls me Andromeda, but please call me Annie. I like that name better

[Annie shakes her hand]

Hazel: Oh um thank you!

Annie: Now look, we’re not all like Sophie.

Hazel: Not from what I’ve been seeing so far

Annie: Well you see, last Friday when the teacher told us you’d be in our class

[Flashback to last Friday at recess. Sophie is running around the playground approaching multiple groups of kids]

Sophie: I hear mystery girl is so stuck up, she’ll mock you for even using Quarters

[Kids gasp]

[Transition to another group of kids playing 4-square]

Sophie: Mystery girl likes to draw pictures of herself burning down forests and building parking lots over them!

[Kids gasp. Transition to another kid, who has a lollipop]

Sophie: And the worst part about Mystery Girl is she’ll do anything to become richer. She’ll steal your lollipop and sell it on the black market!

[The kid cries and runs. Flashback ends on Sophie smiling evilly.]

Hazel: Really? That jerk! Why would she do this? She doesn’t know me!

Annie: Well her parents are really dead set on voting for your dad’s opponent

[Hazel sighs]

Hazel: of course. Just one more question?

Annie: Yes?

Hazel: Why didn’t you believe any of those lies?

Annie: Well you see, I’m used to Sophie lying. She’s been lying to make herself look good for as long as I’ve known her.

Hazel: If she lies so much, why do you still hang out with her?

Annie: Well I-

[Sophie is heard off-screen calling]

Sophie: ANDROMEDA! Wherever you are you better get over here right now or else!

Annie: I’ve gotta go. But nice meeting you

[She runs off. Pan in on Hazel looking both confused and angry]

[Transition to recess. The playground is full of kids running around, playing games, swinging on swings etc. Pans over to Hazel who’s sitting on a bench all alone sulking. Two kids walk by her. Hazel looks at them and her eyes bright up.]

Hazel: Hey, maybe you guys wanna play?

Kid 1: Oh sure! Maybe we can-

[Kid 2 grabs his shoulders and looks at him.]

Kid 2: Wait, that’s the mayor’s daughter. We better stay away before she taxes us to death.

Kid 1: Oh right thanks for reminding me

[The kids run off]

Hazel: Really?!

[Hazel sighs and scans the playground]

Hazel: So many kids having fun, and none of them want to play with me. All because of a stupid rumor. They think it’s so easy to be me. They don’t even ask how I feel about it or even care. The only exception being-

[Camera pans to Sophie and Annie walking. Annie is awkwardly behind her while Sophie continuously looks back to make sure she doesn’t run off.]

Sophie: So what do you wanna play?

[Annie looks around]

Annie: Hmm I was thinking maybe-

Sophie: 4-Square it is!

Annie: But I-

[Sophie drags Annie to the 4-Square court. They play for a bit until Annie gets Sophie out. Annie gives a tiny smile and Sophie gets mad]

Sophie: You know what, let’s play something else. 

Annie: Alright how about-

Sophie: Basketball it is!

[Annie sighs as Sophie drags her to the Basketball court. Hazel is still sitting there observing this]

Hazel: How can she take that? She just drags her around like some rag doll. Is this what having friends is like? Is that all I’ve been looking forward to?

[Cuts back to Annie and Sophie who are about to set up the game. Sophie is holding a basketball.]

Sophie: Alright we’re gonna do a little one on one

[Annie looks tired and starts mumbling]

Annie [mumbling]: What if I wanted to play hopscotch?

[Sophie hears this and walks up to her angrily]

Sophie: What was that?

[Annie looks nervous]

Annie: Uh nothing

Sophie: Good, cuz I thought I heard you say you wanted to play something else. 

[Annie sighs]

Annie: No I didn’t Sophie

Sophie: Good! Because you wouldn’t want you know what spilling to this whole playground

[Annie looks like she’s near tears and trembling on her words]

Annie: Yes Sophie

[Cut back to Hazel who is looking furious at this]

Hazel: That’s it! Screw looking dignified, I’ve gotta do something!

[Hazel marches over to them. She grabs the basketball from Sophie]

Sophie: Hey! What’s your problem?

[Hazel tosses the basketball]

Hazel: What’s my problem? What’s YOUR problem? All I’ve seen from you all day is you pushing this poor girl around, barely letting her talk, and only doing things you want. I don’t know too much about friendship, but I’m pretty sure it’s NOTHING LIKE THIS!

[Annie is watching this and giving a little smile. Sophie is slightly taken back]

Sophie: Well Andromeda has been my best friend since Kindergarten! She LOVES doing everything I want!

Hazel: She doesn’t look like she does! Oh and she prefers to be called Annie!

[Annie’s smile gets a little brighter] 

Sophie: Well we’ll just have to see what she thinks about this. Oh Andromeda, do you like hanging out with me?

[They both look at Annie who looks super scared]

Annie: Um, well I-

Sophie: Choose carefully. The Wrong answer could lead to you know what spilling!

[Annie freaks out and hides behind Sophie]

Sophie: Well it looks like she knows her true friend. How cute of you trying to break us up! Just the kind of selfish thing a bratty little rich girl like you would try to do

Hazel: But I’m not bratty!

Sophie: Tell that to your stuck up mean dad! You two should just forget about the election and leave town! No one will miss you!

[Hazel is teary eyed at this and runs off crying. Pans back to Sophie smiling evilly while Annie just stares at Hazel looking concerned.]

Sophie: Heh, that’ll teach her that we don’t accept spoiled brats like her

[Annie is still looking at Hazel who is still sobbing]

Annie: Yeah

[She states at Sophie]

Annie: Spoiled brats

[Transition to later that night. Hazel is in her room where she is laying in bed sulking. Her room is big and looks like a princess kind of room. Sad music plays as she thinks. Voiceover thoughts fill her head]

Sophie [voiceover]: You really think WE’RE gonna sit by you!?

Sophie [voiceover]: Daddy’s little rich girl has to brag about her daddy’s money!

Sophie [voiceover]: You two should just forget about the election and leave town! No one will miss you!

[This is broken by Rory knocking on the door]

Rory: Pumpkin are you okay?

[Hazel looks up and is still in tears]

Hazel: Go away!

[Rory looks concerned] 

Rory: You’ve been very quiet ever since I picked you up. What happened?

Hazel: I don’t wanna talk about it!

Rory: Come on you can tell your daddy. Just let it all out!

[Hazel gives a sigh, gets up, and opens the door. She’s still teary eyed, which gets Rory to look more concerned] 

Rory: What happened? Did you make any new friends today? 

Hazel: Friends?! What’s so great about making friends?!

Rory: Oh come on. You were so enthusiastic about it this morning. 

Hazel: That was before I learned what “friends” are really like

Rroy: But friends are great!

Hazel: No they aren’t! They just push you around and you’re supposed to take it!

Rory: Just tell me what happened  
[Hazel gives a sniffle and talks in a less sobbing tone]

Hazel: Well what happened was-

[Cut to the end of the story with Rory looking shocked]

Rory: What? That’s horrible! 

Hazel: Exactly! So if that’s what friends are like, then I don’t want any friends! I’m done with friends, done with school, and done with everything!

[Rory gives her a hug and sits her down on her bed with him]

Rory: I understand how you feel Hazel. I’ve been in politics for years and I’ve gained and lost friends all the time. Some of the people I’ve befriended have outright betrayed me. But there are more types of friendships than that. Heck, I wouldn’t even call what you saw a friendship. Some people like to use their friendship with someone to take advantage of them for their own personal gain. It’s terrible when it happens, but it happens. A good friendship is when both sides respect each other and treat each other as equals. If you or anyone has that type of friendships, then it’s best to leave that person.

[Hazel gives another sniffle and starts to sound a little better]

Hazel: I get what you mean Daddy!

[Hazel gives her another hug. This hug lasts for a few seconds.]

Rory: Glad you do pumpkin. I just feel sorry for that poor girl. She needs to get away from her. 

Hazel: I know. The only reason she still stays with her is because this “friend” will spill some big secret to the whole school if she leaves her.

Rory: Well does she have any secrets about her.

Hazel: I’m not sure. All I know about her is that her and her family seem to really hate you and really hope you lose tomorrow. God I hate that Sophie!

Rory: Wait Sophie? As in Sophie Rottle?

Hazel: Yeah, you know about her?

Rory: Oh I know about her family. Her parents have been slandering me for my whole term. They also have a close connection with my opponent. Of course she was so mean to you!

Hazel: Yeah I can tell.

Rory: Tell you what. Give it one more day at the school for the election tomorrow. And if it doesn’t work out, you can go back to homeschooling. 

[Hazel smiles]

Hazel: Okay Daddy. I’ll try it. 

[Hazel thinks for a second]

Hazel: And I’ve got some things to say tomorrow

[Transition to the next day at recess. Hazel is sitting alone on the bench again, but is scanning the playground looking for Sophie and Annie. She then spots them coming out of the building.]

Sophie: Now I’m gonna go to the bathroom, don’t go far! And stay away from that rich girl!

[Annie sighs]

Annie: Yes Sophie

[Sophie skips off to the bathroom. Hazel sees this and runs over to Annie. Annie sees her and gives a smile.]

Hazel: Hi Annie!

Annie: Hazel you’re okay! 

Hazel: You bet I am!

Annie: Hey, sorry for what Sophie told you yesterday. That was not cool. And I’m sorry for not siding with you. She has dirt on me. And I’m sorry for-

[Hazel puts a finger on her mouth.]

Hazel: No need to apologize. This isn’t your fault

Annie: It isn’t?

Hazel: No. It’s Sophie’s fault! She’s been pushing you around for too long! 

Annie: I know that. It’s just-

[Annie looks down]

Annie: What she’s got on me. 

Hazel: Okay, how bad can “You know what” even be if it’s giving her the ability to treat you like this?

Annie: Really bad

Hazel: Oh really? 

Annie: Yeah. If it gets out, the whole school won’t look at me the same way again. You see, I did something really embarrassing back in Kindergarten and I don’t want it to get out

Hazel: But that was a long time ago. I’m sure no one would care now

Annie: Yeah

[Annie looks down again]

Annie: But if they do?

Hazel: They won’t. We all did dumb things when we were little. It’s not a big deal

Annie: I know but-

[Sophie’s voice is heard off-screen]

Sophie: ANDROMEDA! 

[Sophie starts marching over to them. Annie gulps. Hazel puts her hand on her shoulder]

Hazel: You can take her. I believe in you. 

[Annie takes a deep breath and walks up to her. Sophie marches up to her, looking furious.]

Sophie: What are you doing hanging out with that creature? You know what I told you!

[Annie talks with a more confident tone]

Annie: Yes you told me to never talk to her

Sophie: Correct. And-  
Annie: But I’m gonna talk to her anyway

Sophie: WHAT!?

[A crowd of kids starts gathering around in a circle to watch]

Sophie: You can go against me like that! I’m your best friend!

Annie: Best friend huh? If you’re my “best friend” then why did you always go against what I wanted to do!?

Crowd of kids: Ooooooh

Sophie: Your ideas for fun are lame and boring. My ideas always lead to the best fun

Annie [sarcastically]: Oh yeah “fun.” It sure is “fun” to let you win at Basketball!

Sophie: Super fun!

Annie: And if you were a true friend, you would treat people I like better

[Annie looks at Hazel]

Annie: Like Hazel

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up and she smiles

Hazel: That’s my Annie!

Sophie: What? Her? Really Andromeda! What does she know about being a good friend? She’s never had one!

Annie: And that doesn’t help you. Hazel here is new at making friends, yet she treated me better in one day then you have in five years!

Crowd of kids: Oooooh

Annie: Behind all the money, Hazel is a sweet girl who just wants to make friends like us [she points at Sophie] something that YOU and everyone else in this school are stopping. After talking to her, I’ll never forgive you for all those stupid lies you spread about her!

[Camera pans to the other kids, who all look guilty]

Annie: So screw off with this “I’m your best friend;” crap. It’s not true! You’ve made my life miserable for these past 5 years. You wanna know how to make it better! GET AWAY FROM ME! Oh, and the name’s Annie!

[The crowd cheers and Hazel runs up to hug Annie. They hug and cheer for a few seconds]

Sophie: Oh yeah, well you’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life

[Annie gulps]

Annie: Well here it goes

Sophie: Hey everyone! Andromeda wet herself in Kindergarten! 

[Sophie bursts out laughing. Annie is standing there blushing The whole crowd just stands there in silence]

Sophie: Come on why aren’t’ you all laughing. Andromeda wet herself in Kindergarten?

[Crowd is still silent. Hazel comes up chuckling]

Hazel: You really think THAT’S embarrassing? She was like 5. It doesn’t count when you’re that young. Right guys!

Kid 1: Yeah. I picked my nose in kindergarten 

Kid 2: I puked all over myself in first grade 

Kid 3: My pants came down in second grade

[Annie smirks]

Annie: And at least I didn’t eat the yellow snow for 3 years straight!

Crowd of kids: Ewww!

[Hazel and Annie high 5.Sophie is blushing and flustered. This quickly turns into rage as she runs at the two with her fists]

Hazel and Annie: Whaaa!

[Annie knocks them down and the three of them start fighting]

Crowd of kids: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

[The three girls are on the ground punching and scratching each other for a bit. Cut to the recess supervisor who hears the chanting and looks up seeing the fight. She runs up the three to break it up.]

[Transition to the classroom during detention. Hazel and Annie are in the classroom clapping erasers. Hazel is a little confused at this but tries to copy what Annie is doing. She claps them together but the dust gets all over her. She coughs at this.]

Hazel: Bleh.This is dirty

Annie: You’re supposed to hold it out the window and clap like this

[She holds the erasers out the window and starts clapping while turning her head the other way. Hazel looks at how dirty her outfit got.]

Hazel: Now you tell me. I can't believe we got detention for this.

Annie: Hey at least we got a lighter punishment than Sophie. Check it out. 

[Hazel runs up to the window and looks out with Annie. They see Sophie running laps around the playground all sweaty and exhausted.]

Sophie: I think I’m gonna puke uuuugh [she faints]

[Hazel and Annie chuckle and continue clapping erasers out the window]

Hazel: Yeah but isn’t it a bit unfair that we get punished just for defending ourselves?

Annie: Hey, that’s life sometimes. It treats you unfairly. Guess you’re still getting used to this kind of life huh?

Hazel: I’m getting there at least

[Both of them stop clapping and put the erasers back]

Annie: That should be all of them. Let’s get going. 

Hazel: Sure!

[Hazel and Annie walk out of the school, where Rory’s limo approaches them. Annie looks impressed but Hazel has an I'm used to this” face. Rory comes out and hugs her.]

Rory: Pumpkin! Are you okay? I heard you got detention. What happened?

Hazel: Oh nothing, just got into a fight.

Rory: A fight!? Oh you must’ve had a horrible day! 

Hazel: Eh, you know, that’s life I guess.

Rory: Well I’ve got good news for you! You don’t have to come back here. I won reelection! 

Hazel: Oh congrats Daddy!

[They hug. Annie is watching smiling]

Rory: Yeah. Since you seem to hate it here so much you’re free to go back to homeschooling if you want

[Hazel suddenly gets a sad face. She looks at Rory and then looks back at Annie]

Hazel: I...don’t think that’s needed

Rory: Now just get in the limo and- You don’t?

Hazel: Well no. I actually had a great day and I wanna stay here!

Rory: You do?

Hazel: Yeah! I had a bad day yesterday but I’ve gotten over it. Plus I think it’ll be great for me to really experience this part of life.

Rory: Well if that’s what you want 

[Rory notices Annie standing there. She awkwardly waves]

Rory: Say who’s the girl right there?

Hazel: That reminds me, we got room for one more”

Rory: Of course we do. Why do you ask?

[Hazel smiles at her. She smiles back]

Hazel: I think my new best friend needs a ride home from school.


	2. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Annie have their first sleepover and attempt to stay up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second episode/chapter. Each episode will be posted as a chapter.

[The episode opens on an establishing shot of the MacGee mansion. It is sunset and the camera moves slowly towards the front gate, where a minivan is approaching it. In the minivan, we see Annie, her mom Jody, and her older brother Hal. As they approach the mansion, all three are looking up in awe.]

Jody: Well hot dang! I knew the mayor’s estate was big but I never imagined the size of the mall!

Hal: Actually it’s slightly bigger than the mall. 

Jody: Oh really? Are you just guessing?

Hal: No I looked up the acres. 

[Jody has a not surprised look]

Jody: Oh that’s my Hal being all resourceful. I just wish your father could see this.

Hal: Well you know dad and his work grind

Jody: Oh we all do

[As they’re talking, Annie is still looking up at the mansion in awe and wonderment.]

Jody: Aww looking at little Andromeda. I’m so jealous that she gets to stay in this place tonight

Hal: It sure looks like an upgrade from Sophie’s house

Jody: Anything is an upgrade from Sophie

[Both chuckle as the van approaches the gate. There’s an inner-com on the gate. The van stops there and Jody opens her window. Salvador’s voice is heard through it.]

Salvador: How may I help you?

Jody: Uh, I’m here to drop off my daughter. She’s supposed to be sleeping over here tonight. 

Salvador: Ah well getting permission to see anyone of the MacGees requires you to fill out a request form, and then it should take around 4-6 weeks for them to get back to you and-

[Hazel’s voice is suddenly heard through the inner-com]

Hazel: Oh stop with the business talk Salvador. It’s only my friend. Hi Annie! Glad you can make it! I’ll let you in!

[Cuts over to Annie giving a smile as the gate opens. The minivan drives through and up the long driveway, which shows a lot of unique plants and flowers. The van pulls up to the front door. Annie walks out with an overnight bag over her shoulder, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. Jody and Hal waving from in the car.]

Jody: Have fun sweetie! We’ll pick you up by 10 tomorrow morning! 

[Both drive off as Annie approaches the door. She rings the doorbell, which leads to a fancy ring. Salvador answers.]

Salvador: Hello there madam. You must be Ms. Hazel’s new friend. 

[Hazel is seen running up to the door. She pushes through Salvador to get to her.]

Salvador: I say!

Hazel: Annie you made it! [She gives her a hug]

Annie: Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Hazel: Now let’s get this sleepover started!

[Cut to more of the interior of the mansion. Hazel is leading Annie around. Annie is looking around with an amazed face.]

Hazel: Let me give you the grand tour! 

[Hazel pulls out an iPad looking device]

Annie: Thought you were giving me the grand tour. What do you need that for?

Hazel: Oh this is the map. 

Annie: Map?

Hazel: I know it’s embarrassing. I’ve lived here my entire life and I still get lost.

[Annie take another look at how big the place is]

Annie: That doesn’t surprise me. This place is huge!

[Hazel stops]

Hazel: I always hear everyone my dad invites over for dinner say that. How small are the houses other people live in?

Annie: You mean you’ve never been to someone else’s house?

Hazel: I’ve never even had anyone over. This is my first sleepover, remember?

Annie: Oh.

[Rory comes in]

Rory: Ah welcome Annie! Glad you can make it to our fine estate! How do you like it here so far?

[Annie is surprised to see him and gets nervous]

Annie: Oh uh, it’s amazing here Mr. Mayor. I’m happy to be here.

Rory: Well I’m just glad my daughter can have a friend like you, and please call me Rory. Mr. Mayor is my business name haha! 

[Annie is taken aback by this]

Annie: Really? You want me to? But you’re so powerful.

Rory: Oh that’s just on the podium. In my personal life I’d say I’m pretty friendly

[He shakes Annie’s hand. She squeals]

Rory: Haha the classic squeal. Now just make sure you two behave. No breaking anything or else I can have you arrested Haha!

[Hazel chuckles at this but Annie gets a little nervous]

Rory: I’m kidding. You know, a little political humor never hurt anyone.

[Annie calms down a bit]

Rory: Well I must go back to filling out some paperwork. Have fun you two and I’ll see you at dinner!

[Rory goes back into his study] 

Hazel: Well, time to give you the grand tour! 

[They continue the tour as it cuts to a montage of Hazel showing Annie the different rooms and her reacting amazed. It ends at Hazel’s room. Hazel opens the door. As she does Annie just gazes at it amazed.]

Hazel: And here’s my room. Make yourself at home.

[Annie is still shocked as she walks in. Camera moves around the room, showing off a royal aesthetic.]

Annie: Whoa this is so cool. It’s like a room a princess would sleep in

[Hazel beams]

Hazel: Hehe thanks. My dad only likes to provide me with the best. 

[Annie is pacing around the room taking it all in]

Annie: How much did this all cost?

Hazel: I couldn’t tell what the numbers was but it had a lot of zeros

[Annie eyes Hazel’s bed, which is queen sized]

Annie: Even the bed is huge!

Hazel: Yup, perfect for us to sleep in together

[Annie looks at her sleeping bag]

Annie: Oh. Well I was gonna sleep in this

Hazel: Oh you don’t need that old thing. The bed is fit for two princesses 

[Hazel winks as she says this. Annie beams, puts down the sleeping bag and gives a bow in response]

Annie [in regal voice]: I suppose so, your majesty. 

[Hazel is then seen looking out her window. Annie walks up standing next to her]

Annie: Whatcha looking at?

Hazel: Outside duh! But I’m also thinking.

Annie: Thinking? About what?

Hazel: Just all that’s been happening lately. 2 weeks ago I only had my dad and Salvador to talk to. Now, I’ve got a whole class of kids including my new best friend! It just makes me realize how much of the world I’ve been missing. I’ve always heard of sleepovers and always wanted to have one. And now it’s a reality!

Annie: Well I’m just glad to be the one giving it to you

Hazel: I’m sure you’ve been on a lot of sleepovers. 

Annie: Oh I have

Hazel: How fun were they?

[Annie tenses up and looks away]

Hazel: You okay?

Annie: Well….all my sleepovers were....complicated let’s just say

Hazel: How so?

Annie: Well for one, they’ve all been with Sophie

[Hazel groans]

Hazel: Of course. I bet she spent every moment making them miserable

Annie: Oh you bet.

[Flashback starts. Shows Annie and Sophie in Sophie’s bedroom, along with a giant dollhouse and a bunch of dolls. Sophie is playing with all the dolls while Annie is watching.]

Sophie [In a play male voice]: Oh Debby, of course I’ll take you as my goddess er- I mean wife!

[She switches to a play female voice]

Sophie: Oh Pen. You’re so sweet, and the perfect loyal servant BWAHAHAHAHA!

[Go back to Annie who is sitting there bored]

Annie: Do I get a turn to play with them now?

Sophie: Never! You’ll just break them. These dolls are valuable. Don’t complain, I left you some toys.

[Annie looks down and it’s a bunch of broken dolls and super old toys. She sighs]

[Flashback ends to Annie looking sad while Hazel is looking at her concerned] 

Annie: Going to sleepovers always felt like a chore. After a while, I never wanted to have another sleepover again.

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up as if she got an idea. Her voice is heard off screen]

Hazel: Well this time’s gonna be different

[Annie looks at her and Hazel now has a confident face]

Hazel: I’m gonna give you a sleepover so good we’ll be talking about it when we’re old geezers! I promise!

[Annie gives a smile which quickly turns into tears of joy]

Annie: T-thank you. No one’s ever cared this much for me]

[Annie gives her a hug. Rory’s voice is suddenly heard over an inner-com in the room]

Rory: Girls time for dinner

[They get out of the embrace]

Annie: Where’d that voice come from

Hazel: Oh that 

[She points to an inner-com in the room. Annie is shocked]

Hazel: We have a big house okay?

[Transition to dinner time. The family and Annie have just finished eating and have empty plates in front of them.]

Rory: Well that was a lovely dinner don’t you agree girls

[Annie is relaxed in her seat dazed]

Annie: Oh I can’t eat another bite

[Hazel give her a tap on the shoulder]

Hazel: Pssp, Annie, table manners.

[Annie sits upright and clears her throat]

Annie: Um I mean uh it sure was a dignified meal this fine evening. 

[Rory laughs]

Rory: Oh how cute. Well if you’re not hungry I guess you wouldn’t want dessert 

[Annie breaks perks up]

Annie: Dessert? 

Rory: Yeah. Chefs bring out dessert!

[The chefs bring out dessert. It’s a full meal of lots of sweets. Cake, cupcakes, ice cream, cookies, etc. Hazel and Annie’s eyes bright up. They squeal and run towards the sweets, chowing down]

Annie: This is amazing! I feel like I could eat all of these

Rory: Feel free to take them up to your rooms

[They grab a bunch of sweets and take them upstairs. Cut back to Rory smiling at this as Salvador approaches]

Salvador: Isn’t that a little too much sugar. You never give Hazel that much?

Rory: It’s a sleepover. Let them have fun for the night. As mayor I’ve gotta exercise some freedom

[Transitions back up to Hazel’s room. The door opens and they come in with their loads of sweets. Still excited as ever]

Annie: This is great! I wish this night would never end!

[Hazel looks at the sweets and gets an idea]

Hazel: Well now you don’t have to!

Annie: What do you mean?

[Hazel puts the sweets down]

Hazel: Because you and I are gonna stay up all night!

[Annie puts her sweets down]

Annie: All night?

Hazel: Yeah. You said you wanted the best sleepover ever so I’m here to provide that. 

Annie: Oh yeah I guess I did

Hazel: Just imagine. You, me, video games, pillow fights, and hours of TV all without sleep

[Annie is imagining it and smiling at it]

Hazel: I guess it wouldn’t be called a sleepover then. It’d be called a uuuuuh 

[Hazel thinks for a second]

Hazel: An over!

Annie: Yeah..I like this idea. Let’s do it! 

[Beat]

Annie: But how would we ever make it all night?

[Hazel looks at the candy]

Hazel: BY LOADING UP ON SUGAR! LET’S DIG IN!

[Hazel and Annie start chowing down on all their sweets. Cut to when they’re done eating, both of them are jittery and hopping up and down. Both also are talking really fast]

Annie [quickly]: Those treats tasted so good didn’t they Hazel?

Hazel [quickly]: They sure did! I feel so aliiiiive!

Annie [quickly]: I feel like I wanna run around this whole house! GOTTA GO FAST!

[Annie runs around the room like Sonic. Stuffed animals in the room start falling off along with Posters and various toys.]

Hazel [quickly]: Hooray for mass destruction of my room! Haha! Staying up all night is gonna be easy!

[Hazel runs with her. Catchy chase music starts playing. They run out of the room and start playfully bumping into each other laughing. This goes on until they approach a vase. Annie runs so fast she accidentally bumps into it. The vase starts falling. Hazel freaks out as it goes into slow motion. She jumps down and catches it. Their talking goes back to normal speed]

Hazel: Annie be careful, the stuff in here is very valuable.

Annie: Oh

Hazel: YOU GOTTA DO IT LIKE THIS [She slams it on the floor. Annie flinches and covers her eyes. As soon as she opens them, the vase is on the ground perfectly intact]

Annie: It didn’t smash? 

Hazel: Duh! Indestructible vases. These things cost such a fortune that they had to invent a new number!

Annie: And that number would be?

Hazel: Annie, do you really want the rest of the sleepover to be just me saying a number?

[Annie shakes her head]

Hazel: I figured that. Now let’s run more carefully! 

[They start running but end up moving slower and are panting more]

Hazel [panting]: What’s going on, why is this so exhausting? 

Annie [panting]: Sugar rush wears off

Hazel: Oooooh

[She falls on the ground. Annie falls on top of her and they look like they’re about to fall asleep.]

Annie: Phew, that took a lot of energy out of me. Maybe we should take it easy for the rest of the night [She stands up]

[Hazel quickly stands up]

Hazel: Uh no we can’t!

Annie: Why not?

Hazel: The night’s still young and the mansion is huge. Besides…

[Hazel suddenly eyes the mansion arcade. Her eyes brighten up]

Hazel: I haven’t shown you the arcade yet!

[Hazel points to the arcade and Annie looks at it. Her eyes brighten up also]

Annie: You have an arcade!?

Hazel: Of course! Doesn’t everyone?

[Annie ignores her statement and runs into the arcade. Hazel runs in after her. The inside of the arcade shows a lot of arcade cabinets, along with multiple TVs with one game console plugged in for each. Annie runs back to Hazel]

Annie: Your dad really spoiled you. How are you so sweet?

Hazel: I guess I just thought this is just how a kid lives

Annie: I wish. Let’s play!

[Cuts to a montage of Hazel and Annie playing video games. They each take an arcade cabinet or console, play it a lot and move on to another one. Camera moves to a clock showing 8:10pm. Transition to the clock saying 11pm. Camera moves back to Hazel and Annie still there but looking more worn out Hazel despite this is staring at an arcade machine with a stern competitive face. Annie is watching her play. Both are starting to get bags in their eyes]

Hazel: Come on 500 more points and I beat my personal best!

Annie: Shoot that ship there!

Hazel: I got it! 

[She presses a button to shoot it]

Annie: WATCH OUT FOR THE-

[Her ship gets destroyed. Hazel has a distraught face]

Annie: Asteroid....

[The screen says Game Over]

Hazel: Grrrrrr

[She kicks the arcade machine which hurts her foot]

Hazel: Owwww. Oh well, I do have unlimited continues. Let me just regroup, go for the high score again and-

[The machines in the arcade turn off. This causes Hazel to get an even more distraught face]

Annie: What’s going on?

[Rory comes in with a nightgown and cap on]

Rory: Arcade closes at 11

Annie: You have closing for rooms in the house

Rory: Of course. It keeps Hazel from playing too late. Just look at her

[Cuts back to Hazel who’s still staring at the black screen in shock]

Rory: She gets a little cranky when she plays video games this late. It’s best she gets to bed before she gets worse. 

[Annie looks at her. Her face is still in shock. She’s waving her hand in front of her and she’s not budging]

Rory: Here I’ll help you get her to bed 

[Rory’s phone rings. He picks it up]

Rory: Mayor speaking? Really, now? Hold on

[Rory puts down the phone]

Rory: Emergency City Hall conference call. I’ve got to take this. Just try and get her to bed. 

[He walks off. Annie walks up to Hazel: She tries tapping her on the shoulders but she’s still not budging]

Annie: Uh Hazel, your dad said we need to get to bed. It’s best we listen to him

[Hazel snaps out of it. Her eyes now have more bags under her]

Hazel: What? That’s ridiculous! We can’t give in now. The night’s still yooooung. Besides, I haven’t shown you the best late night place yet

Annie: And that would be?

[Transition to a basement bar. Hazel is sitting down and puts her fist on the table]

Hazel: Yo, load us up with the good stuff

Annie: Hazel! We can’t drink this stuff!

Salvador: As you wish madam

[Salvador pours them some apple juice and gives it to both of them]

Hazel: Oh don’t worry it’s apple juice. Salvador makes some sweet ones on weekends. Try some!

[Annie looks at her cup reluctantly and takes a sip. Her eyes brighten up a little and she gets a big smile on her face]

Annie: Mmmmm so sweet. But why do you serve them so late?

Salvador: I’m always working during the day. I need some free time for my hobbies.

Annie: But making apple juice?

Salvador: I’d prefer it if you didn’t judge me. Also the mayor doesn’t know about this bar and neither should you.

[Annie covers her mouth. Hazel finishes her drink]

Hazel: Hey Annie, want seconds?

Annie: Hmm we really should be getting to bed

Hazel: But Salvador’s apple juice is to die for

[Annie looks at the juice]

Annie: Ooooh I know

[She looks at it more]

Annie: I think one more wouldn’t hurt

[Salvador gives them another one and they start drinking it. Move over to a clock in the bar. It says 11:15. Transition to the clock saying 12:30. Hazel and Annie are looking dazed and relaxed] 

Salvador: I am closing up for tonight, so I’m afraid I’m gonna have to cut you two off

Hazel [dazed]: Oh just one more. I’m in love with the apple

Salvador: Oh stop playing around. You’ve been watching too many movies. 

[Hazel snaps out of it]

Hazel: Ugh fine

[Annie snaps out of it. She looks at the clock]

Annie: Whoa it’s after midnight? Well I guess we made it through the whole night if it’s tomorrow

Hazel: No! The over isn’t official unless we make it to sunrise!

Salvador: I apologize madam, but I can’t have you two running around the house all night. The mayor would be quite mad. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to bring you two up to your room.

[Transition to them up in their room. They are now both in their pajamas and are walking out of Hazel’s bathroom with their toothbrushes]

Hazel: Ugh Did he really have to make us get ready for bed?

Annie: Well it is getting really late. 

[Annie yawns]

Annie: I’ve never even made it up this late at any of my sleepovers 

Hazel: Then that just means that it’s an exciting adventure

Annie: Yeah I guess. 

[Hazel yawns]

Hazel: But we can make it much longer. Besides, just because we were sent up to bed doesn’t mean we have to go to sleep. 

[Annie yawns]

Annie: Not sure how much longer I can make it

Hazel: A lot longer. We can uuuh

[Hazel eyes the TV in her room]

Hazel: We can watch TV!

[Hazel and Annie both get under the covers. Hazel grabs the TV remote in the process. She turns on the TV with the remote]

TV voice: It is time for our late night programming. Here are 6 hours of infomercials

[Hazel starts getting a frustrated face]

Hazel: Infomercials? FLIPPING INFOMERCIALS?!

[Hazel throws the remote at the TV. It hits the off button and turns off the TV]

Annie: Whoa nice aim

Hazel: I can’t believe this! How slow does time move?

[She looks at her fancy alarm clock and it says 1:02am]

Annie: As slow as that clock moves I guess

Hazel: Ugh! This is getting too hard

Annie: Maybe we should just go to sleep. I mean we’ve seen the late night and there’s not much to do

[Hazel gets antsy]

Hazel: Uh no. There’s stuff to do in this room like uh

[Hazel yawns and starts scanning the room until she spots her own pillows]

Hazel: Pillow fight! 

[Hazel picks up her pillow and starts swinging. Annie yawns again, picks up her pillow and starts swinging. This fight goes on for about 5 seconds until they both groan and fall right back on the bed]

Hazel: Ugh that’s too much energy. Uh what else?

[Annie gives a big yawn]

Annie: I’m not even sure we can stay awake for much longer

[Hazel gives a yawn]

Hazel: Of course we can. We just need more sugar!

Annie: We ate all our sweets, remember?

Hazel: Shoot! Well, maybe we can play with my toys

[she runs into her big toy box and grabs out some stuffed animals, including a teddy bear with a monocle and a stuffed dinosaur. She gives Annie the dinosaur]  
Hazel [in a fancy but cranky voice]: Oh I’m so happy to be staying up all night with my bestest friend in the whole world! Isn’t that right Jerry the dinosaur?

[Annie yawns and starts doing a play voice

Annie: It sure is fun to be with you too. 

[There’s a moment of silence. Both yawn]

Hazel: Where do we take this story from here?

Annie: I don’t know I never act out stuff like this this late

Hazel: Me neither. Oh darn it!

[Hazel runs and puts the toys back and jumps back on the bed]

Hazel: Well we can just make up our own games! Uh how about tag around my room

[She tags Annie]

Hazel: You’re it! Hehe 

[She runs around the room looking worn out. Annie shrugs and runs around too, not putting too much effort into it. Hazel gives another yawn before talking]

Hazel: Hehe you can catch me! I’m like a lightning bolt. I speed up when you least expect it. 

[she gets more tired and starts slowing down]

Hazel: I won’t let us lose. We can stay up forever and we won’t feel a thing!

[She slows down even more. Her voice is starting to sound even more worn out]

Hazel: For we are unstoppa-

[She lands on the floor nearly passed out and looks very weak]

Annie: Hazel!

[Annie runs up to her and grabs her by both of the arms, carrying her into her bed]

Annie: Hazel, are you okay?

[Hazel’s eyes open up more. She yawns and sounds tired]

Hazel: Me? I’m perfectly fine, just a little worn out. But I can make it the whole uuuuuuh

[Her head falls on her pillow. Cuts to her face as she’s struggling to keep her eyes open]

Annie: Hazel, you’re tired! Get to sleep! This all nighter isn’t worth you getting sick

[Hazel moves her head to look at her]

Hazel: No! It’s totally worth it! We’re making up for all those years of lost time. It will be worth it when we’re old and boring!

[Annie yawns and has a tear in her eyes]

Annie: But I do not like seeing you like this!

[Hazel gives a big yawn]

Hazel: But this is all for you! I’m only giving you the best sleepover ever! This is fun!

Annie: It’s not fun to see you tired, dazed and cranky! You’ve done a great job, but you have limits. I’m tired and have limits. We don’t need to stay up all night in order to have a great sleepover. We’ve already done it. 

[She gets teary eyed and starts crying as she talks]

Annie: You’re my best friend, and I need to make sure you not only had fun but are still healthy. So get to sleep!

[Hazel yawns and also starts getting teary eyed with a face of realization]

Hazel: Oh Annie, what have I done? I’ve been so focused on trying to give you a fun sleepover that I didn’t focus on myself. I’m tired, I got cranky, and will probably get sick because of this. I never realized how important beauty sleep really is. I’m sorry for everything. This is probably the worst sleepover ever.

[She yawns again, her eyes half open]

Annie: No. You gave me the best sleepover yet. The fact that you did all this for me is really sweet. You’re a great friend and I’m glad to have you

[Annie gives a big yawn. Hazel gives a small smile, about to pass out]

Hazel: Thank you Annie. You’re my best friend in the whole world

[Hazel gives a big yawn and hugs Annie. As they do, they both fall asleep, landing on their pillows.]

[Transition to the next morning. The sun is shining through the room and it shows the door, which Rory opens.]

Rory: Girls are you up? Breakfast is ready! Girls?

[Shows both Hazel and Annie, still fast asleep. They look very content]  
Rory: Aww look at them. 

[Salvador walks by]

Rory: Salvador check this out

[Salvador looks over]

Salvador: Yes what is it? 

[He sees the girls]

Salvador: Aww how cute

Rory: Like two sleeping princesses

Salvador: Indeed

Rory: Let’s just let them sleep for 10 more minutes. 

[Camera shows both of them still sleep]

Rory: It’s like they stayed up all night

[Fade to black]


	3. It's Your Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a dodgeball game against Sophie, Hazel becomes paranoid of losing and vows to never play against anyone again.

[The episode opens in a gym class. All the kids are lined up as the gym teacher, Coach Monson is marching back and forth]

Coach Monson [in tough guy voice]: Alright maggots, today we’re gonna play a simple game for your weak minds: Dodgeball!

[The class looks at him and nervously looks at the dodgeballs in the middle of the gym]

Coach Monson: I will split you into two teams and you will fight to the death

[The class gasps. Monson suddenly talks more soft spoken]

Monson: Oh sorry, was “fight to the death” a little too much? I’m sorry still working on my military general voice

[The class shrugs. Monson goes back to his military voice]

Monson: Anyway maggots, you will pelt each other with balls until all of one team is out. The winning team wins a reward while A MEMBER OF THE LOSING TEAM GETS VOTED OFF THE ISLAND!

[The class looks at him confused. He goes back to his normal voice]

Monson: Oh sorry, got my reality show host voice mixed in there. 

[He clears his throat and goes back to military voice]

Monson: Anyways, this side is one team and that side is the other

[He goes up to the middle and has half the class go on one side and half on the other. Hazel and Annie are on one team while Sophie is on the other]

Monson: And PLAY BALL!

[goes back to normal voice]

Monson: Oh dang it that’s baseball coach

[Both teams run to the center and start throwing dodgeballs. Show Sophie pelting dodgeballs at kids very easily. She is laughing]

Sophie: Haha this is easy! You kids need to dodge better! 

[She continues throwing. Pan to the other side of the gym where Hazel and Annie are in the back trying to lay low]

Annie: Okay. We’ll just lay low and hope someone gets Sophie out before she notices us

[Hazel looks over at Sophie still pelting dodgeballs]

Hazel: She seems good

Annie: Too good. She once put Tom in the hospital

Hazel: Who’s Tom?

Annie: Exactly!

[Show Sophie throwing more dodgeballs] 

Hazel: Nothing I can’t take

Annie: Are you sure? She’ll murder you!

Hazel: Annie please, when it comes to games, I’m invincible. 

[A dodgeball comes flying at them. Hazel manages to dodge it but Annie gets hit. She falls on the floor]

Annie: OW! I’M HIT!

[Hazel lifts her up]

Annie: Go...on...without…..me

[Annie slowly stands up and walks to the side of the gym with the other kids. Cut to show only Hazel and Sophie left. Sophie has a smirk]

Sophie: Well well well. It seems that daddy’s little rich girl managed to survive. 

Hazel: Duh. Games are one thing I know how to do.

Sophie: Oh really?

Hazel: Yes. I’m invincible! Nothing can stop-

[Sophie throws a dodgeball at her and she falls to the ground slowly]

Hazel: Nooooooooooooo

[Pan back to Sophie laughing]

Sophie: Invincible huh? Guess I just broke your forcefield

[She starts dancing and cheer singing to herself]

Sophie: Haha I win! I win! I beat the brat! 

[Coach Monson blows the whistle]

Monson: Whichever team Sophie was on wins! Class dismissed.

[Sophie leads the room still cheering and dancing to herself. The rest of the class follows. Annie stays behind and runs up to Hazel, who’s still on the ground]

Annie: Hazel! Are you okay!?

[Hazel gets up groaning]

Hazel: Uuuuh what happened?

Annie: Sophie knocked you out cold but I’m just glad you’re okay!

[Annie hugs her]

Hazel: Wait if Sophie hit me….then that means we lost

Annie: Well yeah, but I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt

[Hazel sounds more distraught]

Hazel: We...lost

Annie: You okay?

[Hazel puts her head down and walks off]

Annie: Hazel wait!

[Cut to lunch. Hazel has her sack lunch and is sulking with her head on the table. Annie is sitting across from her with hot lunch looking at Hazel concerned]

Annie: Uh Hazel?

[Hazel just sits in that position. Annie quickly grabs a fry]

Annie: You want my fry? That ought to cheer you up

[Hazel looks at her for a second. She then goes back to sulking]

Annie: Come on Hazel, you’ve been like this since PE. It’s not a big deal, it’s just a game.

[Hazel looks up and puts her head off. She sounds mad]

Hazel: Just a game? JUST A GAME?! That was the worst time I’ve ever had playing a game! I didn’t have fun! I got beat

Annie: Well yeah, that sometimes happens when you play games

Hazel: You don’t understand, I’ve never lost against anyone.

[Annie sounds confused]

Annie: You’ve never lost a game?

Hazel: Nope. Perfect winning streak

Annie: But I saw you lose some rounds at your arcade during our sleepover

Hazel: That was different! I wasn’t playing against anyone. In a video game, I can just keep resetting until I win. In real life, there is no reset button. Ever notice how we never actually played each other?

[Annie thinks for a second]

Annie: Oh yeah...But haven’t you played anything else? Board games? Sports? Anything?

Hazel: Yeah and I told you, I always won!

Annie: How is that possible?

Hazel: My opponents were my dad and Salvador and they sucked at everything we played

[Flashback shows a 5-year old Hazel playing a Candyland like game with Rory and Salvador]

Rory: Your turn pumpkin

[Hazel rolls the dice. She rolls a 5]

Young Hazel: Five!

[she starts moving the piece and counts as she does so]

Young Hazel: 1,2,3,4,5!.

Rory: Good job! And you’re getting so good at counting! Alright my turn!

[he pulls up a box of snacks]

Rory: Let me just roll behind the box of mystery!

[he pulls up the box and pretends to roll behind it. He puts the dice down with the 1 side up]

Rory: Aww 1! Well I guess my luck isn’t so good today

Salvador: We just can’t match your abilities! 

[Rory picks her up]

Rory: You’re my little champion!

Young Hazel: Yaaaay!

[flashback ends with Hazel dazed and thinking of this moment. Annie snaps her out if it]

Hazel: Anyways I just don’t get how I lost

Annie: Not to rain on your parade, but I think your dad let you win

Hazel: What? Nah that’s ridiculous. I mean I clearly saw him roll low numbers...behind a box. 

[Annie gives her an “I told you so” face. Hazel has a realizing face]

Hazel: I can’t believe it. All those years and I thought I was just so good. I guess finally being out in the real world gave me a slap of reality

Annie: I get it. You’ve never really played a game until today. But don’t worry, you’ll get used to sometimes losing

[Hazel looks down again. Camera shows her distressed face clearly in deep thought. Show imagery of Sophie laughing at her]

Sophie [voiceover]: Haha I win! I win! I beat the brat!

Hazel: I don’t think I ever will

[Transition to indoor recess. First show the windows to show that it’s raining and then pan over to Ms. Jacey]

Ms. Jacey: A rainy day. AKA indoor recess. AKA, a 5th grade teacher’s increased drive for coffee

[She takes a sip of her coffee mug and starts reading a book. Pan over to Hazel and Annie sitting at their desks. Hazel is still a little down while Annie is looking at her concerned]

Annie: Come on Hazel it was just one game

Hazel: Yeah, one game that made me realize my life was a lie

Annie: Look, you didn’t know

Hazel: You realize this means I’ve never won against anyone for real? Every win was just given to me like I’m some dainty little princess who can’t do things herself!

Annie: Oh come on Hazel, you’re capable of lots of things

[Annie’s eyes move over to her cubby with her backpack. She runs to it and grabs a portable console that resembles a Nintendo Switch]

Annie: Here, you brought yours right? Maybe we can play each other in Space Kart one on one? 

[Hazel looks at her]

Hazel: I don’t know if I even wanna try competing again. Now after what happened today

Annie: Come on, only Sophie mocked you and that doesn’t really count. Just look at her

[Annie points to the other side of the room where Sophie is playing Marbles with some kids. She manages to win and grabs all their marbles]

Sophie: I claim all your marbles! You seriously think you could take me!? Haha guess again!

[Hazel starts feeling a little better]

Hazel: I guess you’re right. I’ll grab mine and lets play

[Annie smiles. Hazel grabs her handheld]

Hazel: Also please don’t go easy on me. I wanna win something on my own

[Cut to a montage of Hazel and Annie playing across from each other. Annie wins every round and Hazel gets more and more frustrated. Show her screaming and getting mad]

Hazel: UGH THIS GAME IS CHEATING ME!

Annie: You didn’t do bad. You got 4th place.

Hazel: I know, but usually I’m amazing at this game!

Annie: You’re frustrated. You can’t think straight which lowers your playing ability

Hazel: No, the game’s clearly based on luck and screwing me!

Annie: Hazel calm down! It’s not the game’s fault! You’re just having a bad day!

Hazel: Why do games hate me? Why do they have winners and losers?

Annie: Because it gives people something to aim for

Hazel: Well they ruin games! I want a game with none of that!

Annie: But then it wouldn’t even be a game

[Hazel gets frustrated and bangs her head against the desk]

Hazel: WHY. CAN’T. I. WIN. ANYTHING!

[Sophie approaches her, smirking]

Sophie: Awww, what’s the matter? Daddy’s little rich girl can’t win a little game?

Hazel: Go away!

Sophie: Just like a spoiled brat to throw a temper tantrum when she loses. Let me guess, daddy always handed your wins?

Hazel: None of your business!

Sophie: I’ll take that as a yes. How ironic huh? We’ve got a sore loser of a brat and a true undefeated champion in this class. 

[she points to herself]

Annie: I think I remember beating you at Space Kart

Sophie: SHUT UP ANDROMEDA, THOSE DON’T COUNT!

[She gets scared and sinks down into her desk]

Sophie: Anyway, I was right about you. You’re all bark and no bite Ms. “I’m so invincible.” I was kind of wrong about you. You’re not just a spoiled brat, you’re a big baby! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some winning to do!

[She laughs and walks off. Hazel puts her head on her desk sulking again. Annie puts her head back up and pats her on the back]

Annie: Hazel, don’t listen to her. She’s just trying to get to you. Who cares about this winning or losing stuff anyway. 

Hazel: No. She’s right. I’ve gotten all my wins handed to me. I never really learned what competition is like. I really am a spoiled brat

Annie: No you’re not! You’re just not used to competition but you will over time

Hazel: I don’t think I ever will

Annie: Hazel don’t say that!

Hazel: That’s it. 

[Hazel stands up]

Hazel: From this day forward, I will never compete against anyone ever again!

[Transition to the end of the day, Hazel and Annie are walking out of the school]

Annie: I really don’t think this is a good idea  
Hazel: Why isn't it? The only thing that competing has done for me is make me look like a fool

Annie: Look, losing streaks happen to everyone

Hazel: And I hate losing! So therefore, the only way to avoid it is by not playing at all. 

Annie: You can’t just avoid competition. It’s everywhere. Besides, isn’t that running away from your problems?

Hazel: Well if competition is my problem, then it’s best to not do it.

Annie: But Hazel-

Hazel: No buts!

[Rory’s limo rolls up in front of them. Rory opens the window on the passenger’s seat]

Rory: There you are girls. Time to take you home!

[Hazel and Sophie get in and the limo takes off. Rory looks back and sees Hazel looking down]

Rory: Aww Pumpkin, what’s wrong?

Hazel: I don’t wanna talk about it!

Annie: She...had a bad day

Rory: What happened?

[Annie looks at Hazel who’s looking out the window sulking and looks back at Rory]

Annie: Well I’m not sure if this will sound like a big deal, but she lost a game at school.

[Rory gets a shocked look]

Rory: Oh no!

[Rory then looks down and sulks a little]

Annie: Mr. MacGee what’s wrong?

Rory: This is my fault.

Annie: What do you mean?  
[Rory looks away then turns back]

Rory: I always let her win when she played with us. 

[Flashback shows a montage of young Hazel winning games against Rory and Salvador. Board games, Crochet, Pool, etc.]

Rory: She didn’t have anyone else to play with besides me and Salvador so we tried to make it the best game for her. We barely even got to play games anyway so we had to make each one feel like her special day. 

[Flashback has Rory lifting up Hazel after winning at Pool]

Rory: Who’s my little champion?

Young Hazel: I am!

Rory: Who’s invincible!

Young Hazel: I am!

[Flashback ends at Rory’s face]

Rory: I thought she’d just grow up and realize stuff like that was an exaggeration like all kids do. I guess being isolated from people her age did more to her than I thought

[Rory and Annie look at her, still upset]

Annie: Well she’s gotta learn eventually

Rory: Yeah, but what can we do?

[Annie’s face brightens up]

Annie: Say can I hang out with you guys for the afternoon?

Rory: Sure as long as you both do your homework. Why?

[Annie whispers in Rory’s ear]

Rory: Ah that’s perfect!

Annie: Oh Hazel!

[Hazel looks over at her]

Annie: How about we have a little fun tonight. Me, you, your dad, and Salvador have a little game night

Hazel: Will it have winners and losers?

Annie: Of course!

Hazel: Then no!

[Rory turns back]

Rory: Look, I’m sorry that I made you end up like this, and I feel it’s my duty to get you out of it. 

Hazel: Yeah, and I bet you’ll show your true skill and beat me

Rory: You never know the winner until it happens. Politics are full of competition. Every candidate that runs for office has a risk of losing

[Hazel still looks apprehensive and sighs]

Hazel: I just don’t know if I can do it. What if I get mad? What does that say?

Rory: You’ll be playing with us. We won’t judge you. And heck, just for you, we’ll play all your favorites from when you were little!

[Hazel still looks uneasy]

Hazel: I’m...Not sure if I’m up to it tonight. Still thinking about what happened earlier. I mean, I do like those games so I think I’ll just watch. I can still have fun that way

[Hazel gives a small smile. Annie and Rory look at each other, give a nod and look back at her]

Annie: That would be okay Hazel. 

Rory: Whatever makes you comfortable 

[Hazel gives a bigger smile. The limo pulls up to the estate and Salvador lets them out]

Salvador: Welcome home

Rory: Salvador, I would like to request you clean up the sitting room for us. 

Salvador: Oh?

Rory: We’re bringing back Game Night!

[Salvador gets excited]

Salvador: Oooh

[He clears his throat]

Salvador: I mean I’ll get the room ready for us right away

[Transition to later that night in the sitting room. There’s a big circular table in the middle with lots of board games. Everyone is sitting down complete with popcorn and caviar, which the many cooks and butlers are bringing out.]

Salvador: Your game night is set up.

Rory: Why thank you

Salvador: Ms. Hazel, you don’t seem like your usual self tonight

Rory: She had a bad day. She’s just watching for now

Salvador: Oh in that case if I may beg your pardon…..YOU’RE GOING DOWN!!!!!

[Salvador jumps into the last remaining seat and pulls out the first game. It’s the same Candyland like game from earlier. The game is titled “Sweetsville”]

Salvador: Our first game

Annie: Oooh I used to love Sweetsville!

[Hazel looks at it. Her eyes widen up a bit]

Rory: Remember this game Hazel? You used to get excited whenever we played it.

[Hazel stares at the game. She has a look of awe.]

Hazel: I...did. 

[She shakes it off]

Hazel: But not anymore! That was before I learned how terrifying losing is!

Rory [teasing voice]: Okay but it’s your loss!

[Cut to the three of them playing the game. They are rolling dice, drawing cards, laughing, and having fun. Hazel sits watching trying to imitate the fun they’re having but has a slight look of loneliness on her face. Cut to the end were Salvador lands on the final space]

Salvador: YES! I WIN! BOOYA!

[Everyone looks at him. He clears his throat]

Salvador: I mean quite a fun game that was. Anyway, onto the next game!

[Salvador pulls out a game called “Starving Starving Gators.” He sets up the pieces quickly and gives him, Rory, and Annie their gators]

Hazel: Starving Starving Gators!?

Rory: Yeah! You remember this game? Remember what how you used to call yourself-

Hazel: The Gator Queen…

Annie: Awww that’s so adorable!

Rory: And boy you wore that badge proudly. But now since you’ve stopped competing you can no longer defend your title!

[Hazel looks more visibly sad. She hesitates for a few seconds]

Hazel: Yeah...I guess you’re right. 

[Cut to another montage of them playing They’re once again laughing as their plastic gators eat the balls. Hazel is still watching, looking more miserable and lonely than the last game. Annie’s gator eats the last name]

Annie: Wohoo nice!

Salvador: Ooooh I was so close

Rory: Well I guess Annie is the new Gator Queen now

Annie: Aww really?

[Hazel still looks visibly sad. She sucks it up and turns to Annie]

Hazel: Yeah, congratulations. I’m sure you’ll carry on my legacy just fine

[She sinks into her seat trying not to look upset by this]

Salvador: Alright let me pull out the next game.

[Cut to a montage of the three playing a bunch of board games. They’re laughing and having fun while Hazel continues to watch, looking more and more miserable. She tries to look away at points but she still glances back. At the end of the montage, Salvador puts away the last game.]

Salvador: Well that was a fun, nostalgic time. Are we finished now?

Rory: Nope, we’ve got one more surprise game

[Rory looks at Annie]

Annie: Oh yes we do

[They both look at Hazel. She gives a sigh]

Hazel: What could it be?

Annie: You’re gonna wanna follow us to the arcade.

[Cut to the arcade. The four of them are standing in front of a TV. Camera focused on Hazel, who has a mesmerized and slightly frustrated face]

Hazel: No way. You’ve gotta be kidding me.

[The camera cuts to what the TV is showing. It’s the title screen for Space Kart. Annie and Rory jump in front of the TV]

Annie: Yup! Space Kart! 

Rory: We figured we’d spice things up and throw video games into the mix!

[Hazel looks at the them and the game and tries to look cool with it]

Hazel: Yeah heh heh, I guess that makes perfect sense

Annie: You okay? You seem a little upset

Rory: I mean if you wanna play, we have an extra controller with your name on it

[He points to the controller that actually has her name on it. Hazel tries to look fake happy, responding to Annie]

Hazel: Oh no! I think it’s great that you’re spicing things up. Will sure be fun to watch heh heh

Rory: Well alrighty then. Salvador grab a controller

[Salvador looks at the controller and picks it up]

Salvador: I say, I do not get these modern day toys. But hey, if it’s fun why not

[All three sit down in three bean bag chairs on the floor. There’s an extra one next to them. Hazel just sits on the couch behind it. Annie presses start and the kart selection comes up. They select their karts and start playing. Once again, they’re laughing, except are having more fun with the intensity of it. A lot more fun competitive banter happens]

Annie: Haha I just passed you Mr. MacGee

Rory: You think you can beat the mayor? In your dreams

Salvador: I say, these items are quite powerful. 

[As this is going on, Hazel is watching quietly in complete sadness.]

Hazel: Come on Hazel you don’t need to play this with them. It’s not worth the chance of losing

[Cut back to the others. Hazel is still watching sadly]

Annie: Alright! I just got the mega booster! You’re going down now!

Rory: Well not if I launch these red missiles at you!

Salvador: Oooh what’s this blue missile do?

[He presses the button]

Annie: Oh shoot better get out of first annnnd I blew up

Rory Aw, how did I get caught in the crossfire?

Annie: You were on my tail!

Salvador: Um excuse me, I believe I had won

[Rory and Hazel look at Salvador. Hazel watches intently]

Rory: Nice shot Salvador

Annie: Some amazing luck there...but I’m gonna destroy you too next time!

Rory: Not if I destroy you first

Salvador: As the young folk would say, you’re on!

[Hazel watches even more sad. A single tear rolls down her eye. She looks down at herself, with a face of realization.. She continues talking to herself]

Hazel: They’re having so much fun. They don’t even care that they lost? How do I get like that? How do I have that kind of fun?

[Pan back to the others]

Annie: So you up for another round

Rory: Of course that was fun! I haven’t felt this alive since the Clinton era!

Salvador: I really should try these video games more. I can see why Hazel loves to play these

Annie: Yeah but Hazel doesn’t wanna play remember?

Salvador: Oh I suppose

[Hazel’s watching and her confidence is growing]

Salvador: It’s too bad. These games seem extra fun to play with other people

[Hazel snaps and runs for the controller]

Hazel: That’s it, I’m taking a controller, and you guys down!

[The three look at him. They cheer]

Annie: That’s the spirit Hazel! Now let’s race!

[cut to a montage of them all playing together, laughing and trash talking. Hazel is shown to be the most at glee, getting really excited and looking at the TV intensely]

Hazel: Awww 5th place!

Annie: Man Salvador, you’re a pro!

Rory: I never knew you had it in you

[Salvador puts down the controller]

Salvador: I’ve never felt so alive! Video games truly are a work of art!

[Annie looks at Hazel. She’s still looking at her position]

Annie: You got 5th place! You didn’t win but you didn’t get last that’s something

Hazel: I feel…

Annie: Yes?

Hazel: I feel....GREAT!

[Annie gasps in joy]

Hazel: That was the most fun I’ve ever had playing a game! I really felt the wind in my hair! I don’t even care about my place, I wanna play so many more rounds with you!

[The three of them cheer]

Rory: I’m glad you finally saw the like Pumpkin

Hazel: No prob daddy! And thanks for helping me out. I picked up on your plan!

Annie: It was my idea actually. You mentioned all the games you used to play with them, so I figured that if we brought them out, it would remind you of how much fun you had playing them.

[Hazel hugs Annie]

Hazel: Thank you

[Annie hugs back]

Annie: No prob! You can have your Gator Queen title back too. It doesn’t feel right to just take it from you.

Hazel: No, you have it. I was being immature and not playing. You earned it fair and square. Consider it as an extra reward for helping me with this.

[Annie smiles and beams]

Annie: Will do

Hazel: So who’s up for another round!?

Rory, Annie, and Salvador: Yeah!

[All four of them pick up their controllers and continue playing]

[Cut to the next day in gym class. It’s just like the beginning with Hazel and Sophie at both sides of the gym, facing each other. Annie is sitting in the out box with the other kids, watching intensely] 

Sophie: Well well well, it’s just down you and me. 

Hazel: Guess it is. 

[Sophie throws a ball. Hazel manages to successfully dodge it]

Sophie: What?!

Hazel: Hey, it’s called dodgeball isn’t it? Now take this!

[Hazel throws the ball, but Sophie catches it]

Sophie: Ha!

[Coach Monson blows the whistle]

Monson: Sophie caught it! Hazel is out! 

Hazel: Dang, I forgot about that rule

[The kids start clearing out. Annie runs up to Hazel. Sophie approaches both of them]

Annie: That was great...even though we still lost

Sophie: Lost you did. Looks like I’m still the undefeated champion of this class!

[Sophie does a victory dance]

Hazel: I guess you are Sophie, and I don’t care

[Sophie stops her victory dance]

Sophie: Say what?

Hazel: Yup. At the end of the day, it’s just a harmless game. It doesn’t mean anything to win or lose games like this. We’re all gonna forget about it next week anyway.

Annie: Heck, probably even by tomorrow!

[Sophie gets flustered]

Sophie: Well...you’re still a loser brat while I'm the hero who prevailed. Ha Ha!

[She does the victory dance and sings to them]

Sophie: I win! You lose! I am better than you! 

[As she sings this, a kindergarten class walks in and watches. Monson looks at them then looks at Sophie dancing. He marches up to her and puts on the military general voice]

Monson: ROTTLE! Were you showing unsportsmanlike behavior around a Kindergarten class?

[Sophie stops and notices the Kindergarten class]

Sophie: What?! No! I didn’t...um, why are they here anyway?!

Kindergartener 1: It’s our turn to to play

Kindergartner 2: We were gonna skip rope

Sophie: Oh I um

Monson: Doing that is setting a bad example for the younger grades! Show better sportsmanship!

Sophie: But I won! How is that being a bad sport!

Monson: Being a sore winner is just as bad as being a sore loser! Now I’m calling your parents about this

[Sophie groans]

Monson: AND DROP AND GIVE ME 50!

[She groans harder and starts doing push ups. Monson turns back to Hazel and Annie, who are smiling at this. He goes back to his soft-spoken voice]

Monson: How’s that? Did I do a good tough guy voice

Hazel: You did perfectly

Monson: Good. Glad I’m getting better.

[Hazen and Annie walk out of the gym]

Annie: So how’s about after school we hit up your arcade and play some more Space Kart?

Hazel: Oh you are on. You think you won Gator Queen, but I can still take the title of Space Monarch! 

Annie: Hey after what you faced, you’re not a space monarch.

Hazel: Really, then what am I?

Annie: You’re a champion

[Hazel smiles as it fades to black]


	4. Tony the Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie needs a new friend to help with taking down Hazel and Annie, so she scouts a friend and finds someone who has a crush on her.

[The episode opens on the playground. Show a bunch of kids playing and zoom in on Hazel and Annie, who are sitting on a bench looking at some books that Annie is holding]

Hazel: So this is manga?

Annie: Yup. Comics from Japan! I’ve been starting a neat collection!

[Hazel looks at the book. She looks around at the cover and looks at it]

Hazel: This doesn’t look like any book I’ve seen. It’s backwards

[Annie giggles]

Annie: Oh that’s just how books are set up in Japan.

Hazel: Oooooh

Annie: Anyway check this out

[She opens the book and shows Hazel]

Annie: This is Pilot Scout! She’s a magical girl.

[Look in on the pages, and it’s a bunch of magical girls fighting similar to Sailor Moon. Hazel is looking in awe]

Annie: They fight evil, do amazing transformations, and save the world!

Hazel: So kind of like a superhero?

Annie: Sort of. Except much cooler

[Hazel looks at some of the pages, and she is showing even more awe]

Hazel: Whoa they look amazing! I didn’t know reading could get this exciting

Annie: You’ve never read something like this

Hazel: I was stuck with “fancy literature”

Annie: Well I’m here to show you true art!

[Hazel starts flipping through more of the pages and getting more excited]

Hazel: I already wanna be her

[Annie gives a small blush]

Annie: Well uh, you see there’s something I’ve always wanted to do

Hazel: What would that be?

[Transition to them pretending to me magical girls, doing little transformations via spinning around and running around the playground giggling]

Hazel: Evil doers beware! For we are the Pilot scouts!

Annie: Don’t mess with us, for our friendship is strong!

[They run around and giggle some more as a figure is shown watching them. He approaches them and pokes Hazel. She shrieks and turns around]

Hazel: I will stop you!

[The figure shrieks. It’s revealed to be a Mexican boy, Tony, average height, and looks a little meek. Hazel stops and gets a good look at him]

Hazel: Hey, you don’t look like an evil doer

[Tony is still staring at her. He now has a big smile on his face]

Tony: No, I am the opposite of an evil doer

Hazel: Oh?

[He gets down on one knee and pulls out a candy ring]

Tony: I am someone who wants to be with you for the rest of my life

[Hazel looks confused]

Hazel: Say what?

Tony: I’ve seen you from afar, and your beauty brings me joy. I always wondered what the mayor’s daughter looked like, and I always knew she would be perfect. So I ask you this Hazel MacGee, will you marry me?  
[Hazel still looks confused. Annie is just standing there with an “I’m used to this” face]

Hazel: Well my dad runs the laws in town, so I know that’s not legal. Plus I don’t know you.

Tony: I’m sure your dad will make an exception for us

Hazel: No, no he won’t

Tony: Please?

[Annie looks around and sees something. She walks up]

Annie: Say Tony, i think those kids are stealing your comic books

[Tony looks frightened. He looks over and sees some bullies eying the comic books]

Tony: NO!

[He runs off]

Tony: THOSE ARE RARE!

[Hazel is still standing there confused. Annie comes up to her]

Hazel: That kid sure is something

Annie: That’s Tony. He’s in our class. He’s proposed to every girl in class.

Hazel: Oh really? Has he ever proposed to you

[Annie blushes slightly]

Annie: Well-

[Flashback to Tony doing the same thing to Hazel, but with Annie]

Tony: Ah the quiet girl. So mysterious, yet intriguing. I wish to learn more about you. Will you marry me?

[Annie blushes slightly]

Annie: I mean, you’re nice and all but-

[Sophie comes up]

Sophie: Oh no. Andromeda only hangs out with me. Get out of here squirt!

[Tony gets frightened and runs off. Flashback ends]

Hazel: And why does he talk like that?

Annie: He watches a lot of romantic flicks. 

Hazel: I don’t really get this love thing

[Sophie’s voice is heard off-screen]

Sophie: Awww how cute

[Hazel and Annie look over to see Sophie standing in front of them]

Sophie: Daddy’s little rich girl doesn’t understand love. 

[Hazel gets mad]

Hazel: And what would you know about it?

Sophie: Oh, lots. Everything a fairy tale princess movie could tell you. What I do know is spoiled brats like you never get the prince. 

[Hazel gets tense]

Sophie: It’s always the poor girl with nothing to lose who gets swept off her feet by a handsome prince who succeeds in the end. I.E, not you. Girls like you are always the evil witch!

Hazel: And do I like a witch?

Sophie: No, but you sure act like one! Look at you, thinking you can just waltz on into our life and say you’re like us. 

Hazel: But I am!

Sophie: And that right there is why you’ll never find love!

Hazel: And you think you can find love? You don’t even have any friends!

[Sophie give a big laugh]

Sophie: Oh please, I have a lot of friends

Hazel: Really? Name one

Annie: And I don’t count!

[Sophie starts to think]

Sophie: Well there’s uh….Oh yeah there’s uh…..No wait there’s uh…..

[Hazel and Annie stand there with a smug satisfied look]

Sophie: Oh that doesn’t matter, I don’t need friends to find love!

Hazel: Well I don’t care about finding love. I’m satisfied having best friends! Something that you lack

[Hazel and Annie high 5]

Hazel and Annie: Yeah!

[They start giggling. Sophie walks off grumbling]

Hazel: Whoa, we actually got to her

Annie: That’s new

Hazel: I guess we do make for the best magical girl team!

Annie: Evil is defeated!

[Hazel and Annie high five]

Hazel and Annie: Yeah!

[Move over to Sophie, who is still marching angrily grumbling to herself. She marches up to a tree and sits under it]

Sophie: Ugh, I can’t stand her! Look at her!

[view of Hazel and Annie still running around having fun]

Sophie: Look at how cool she thinks she is running around like a dorky cartoon character. She thinks she can one-up me? Well I’ll show her! 

[pans back to Sophie]

Sophie: “I don’t have friends.” Well she’s lucky Andromeda’s desperate or she’d have no friends at all! No one likes a stuck up rich girl. Isn’t that right guys!

[She motions as if she’s talking to someone. But it backs up to some squirrels, Who look at her confused and scurry away. She looks at them, with a look of concern]

Sophie: I really should find some new friends. Without Andromeda, I’m talking to squirrels.

[She looks around the playground and sees multiple groups of kids playing together be it basketball, sitting on the ground talking, or swinging on the swings together]

Sophie: Pfft, I can make friends easily. I mean if Hazel can do it, I can do it 

[some kids walk by talking and holding a kickball. Sophie motions for them]

Sophie: Hey you guys! I bet I can destroy you at kickball! You’ll leave today on a stretcher in no time!

[The kids freak out and run away]

Sophie: Huh, well that didn’t work

[She thinks for a second]

Sophie: Andromeda was the only friend I actually had, and she did whatever I said. So I’m gonna need someone like her. But how do I find the right kid

[She thinks again and her eyes brighten up]

Sophie: That’s it!

[cut to class later that day. Everyone’s in their seats. Show where Hazel and Annie are at their desks. Annie is doodling and Hazel is writing down stuff in a book. Sophie is getting some papers prepared when she glances at Hazel writing in said book. She observes for a second, gets a little smile and then Ms. Jacey walks up to the board. Annie puts the doodle in her desk and Hazel quickly shoves the book in her backpack]

Ms. Jacey: Alright class let’s try to make long division exciting

[Sophie raises her hand]

Sophie: Excuse me Ms. Jacey

Ms. Jacey: Yes Sophie?

Sophie: I have an announcement to make

[Ms. Jacey looks confused but steps back]

Ms. Jacey Okay? What do you have to say

[She walks to the front of the room. Pan over to Hazel and Annie, who are looking not impressed]

Annie: Oh no! What’s she gonna say?

Hazel: I’m not sure, but it doesn’t sound good

Annie: What if she tries to publicly humiliate us? 

Hazel: I hope not but I wouldn’t be surprise

[Sophie clears her throat and starts talking in an overly sweet voice]

Sophie: Why hello there my wonderful classmates! You guys already should know me, so no introductions needed

[A Kid raises his hand]

Sophie: Yes Garret 

Garret: What’s your name again?

[She gets mad]

Sophie: It’s Sophie! How could you be dumb enough to not-

[she clears her throat again and goes back to sweet voice]

Sophie: I mean it’s Sophie you silly goose! 

[Garret sits down deep in his chair]

Sophie: Anyways, I’ve come to announce that I’m in need of a new best friend. 

[Show class looking confused. Show Ms. Jacey who is also looking confused]

Sophie: Due to me and my last best friend having some 

[She eyes Annie, who sits deeper in her chair]

Sophie: Creative differences. I’m looking for a new one! Now I know all of you are just begging to be my friend

[Show the whole class who either looks bored or indifferent. Cut back to Sophie, who is now holding a stack of papers]

Sophie: I’ve decided to give you all applications. 

[Sophie starts going around passing them out. Each kid looks uninterested when she hands it to them, except for Tony. Who looks at it with interest and excitement]

Sophie: Now fill these out in cursive with a number 2 pencil and turn them into my cubby tomorrow. I will go through the hard, tough process of picking the best choice and the winner will be notified by me at lunch tomorrow. ‘

[She hands out her last form and gets to Hazel and Annie’s desk. Sophie looks at them with a smirk]

Sophie: Oh dear. It looks like we’re all out of forms. Better luck next time! 

[She runs to next her desk holding that smirk while Hazel and Annie look at each other, not really caring] 

Sophie: Any questions?

[Garret raises his hand again. Sophie groans]

Sophie: Yes Garret

Garret: And what’s your name again?

[Sophie face palms and sits down]

[Cut to the next day. The kids are coming into the classroom and Sophie is walking up to her cubby with her backpack on]

Sophie: Today’s gonna be a busy day. So many applications to look through. 

[She approaches her cubby]

Sophie: It’ll be so hard to sort through all those-

[She looks at the top part of her cubby to see there’s one application sitting there. She has an angry expression]

Sophie: One? Only one measly application?! B-but where’d the rest go? 

[She looks around and notices the recycling bin, which is full of her applications, not filled out. She gets mad]

Sophie: You’ve gotta be kidding me! This is the thanks I get for my hard work on those?! Screw this class!

[Sophie walks back to her cubby and picks up the one application. She gives a sigh]

Sophie: Well at least one kid filled it out. Let’s see who it is

[She reads through it and her eyes widen. She gets furious as the camera backs up to show the school]

Sophie [offscreen]: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

[Cut to lunchtime. Tony is sitting alone with a sandwich and a comic book. He’s reading it intensely]

Tony: Go Captain Crater, take down those communists! That’s right launch those ion beams and-

[A figure pats him on the back. He freaks out and turns around]

Tony: AAAH I DIDN’T DO IT I-

[He looks at the figure. It’s Sophie. Show a shot of Sophie sparkling in a way where she looks attractive to him. Tony gets a big smile on his face. Sophie looks not happy]

Sophie: Hey I got your application and through “Careful consideration” you are now my new best friend.

[Tony’s eyes widen up more. He squeals and gives her a big hug]

Tony: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

[Sophie pushes him off]

Sophie: EEEE DON’T DO THAT! First rule of being my friend, no touching allowed!

Tony: Oh sorry…

Sophie: Now, since you’re my new best friend, you must do whatever I say

Tony: Got it but first

[Tony gets down on one knee and pulls up the same candy ring and starts shouting]

Tony: Sophie Rottle. Your beauty is undeniable and your sassiness is powerful. It shows your power. Enough to power up my heart. So I ask you with complete certainty: Will you marry me!?

[the whole class hears this and turns and looks at this. Sophie looks around and gives a sigh]

Sophie: Guess I might as well announce it now

[She gets up on the table and starts talking]

Sophie: Attention my fellow classmates, the application process has been completed! I am pleased to announce my new best friend Tony Lopez!

[Whole class still looks uninterested. She looks slightly mad at this but continues]

Sophie: Now now, hold your applause. Now as you know like with any of my best friends, he will only listen to me and no one is allowed near him! So stay away or else!

[Tony gets up too]

Tony: Correct! For we are in love and you will not separate us!

[The whole class bursts out laughing and mocking]

Class: TONY AND SOPHIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

[Show Sophie, who is shown blushing and growling at the same time. Pan over to Hazel and Annie, who are sitting on the other end of the table watching this go down]

Hazel: I don’t think I get this middle class song. Why would they kiss in a tree? Wouldn’t that be really annoying to climb? 

Annie: I just feel really bad for Tony. Poor kid has to deal with not only being friends with Sophie, but the whole class thinking they’re a couple

[Hazel looks over at Tony]

Hazel: I don’t think he minds that last part

[Show Tony, who is leading the chorus of singing kids]

Tony and the class: FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! 

[Transition to the end of the day. Kids are leaving the building and Sophie is getting out with Tony following her]

Sophie: Now let’s see if you’re really up for this

Tony: Of course I am. I’ll do anything for you

Sophie: Well let’s test that theory. First…

[She pulls out all her books from her backpack]

Sophie: Carry my books home from school

[She hands the stack of books Tony. Who struggles a bit carrying all of them]

Tony: Don’t you have a backpack for this?

Sophie: This is less weight on me. It’s not not that bad. I only live like 10 blocks away

Tony: Can’t we just take the bus?

[He looks over to see the bus leaving]

Sophie: The bus just left, so we’re walking

[Tony groans a bit, shrugs it off and starts following her. They walk for a while. Transition to the downtown area. Tony is looking even more tired and struggling. He is panting heavily]

Sophie: Come on just 5 more blocks! 

[Tony sounds warn out and is panting]

Tony: Can I have some water?

Sophie: Oh so you’re saying you can’t do anything for me?

Tony: Not at all I-  
Sophie: Then continue

[Tony sighs and keeps walking. They pass by a comic book shop. Tony stops in his tracks and looks inside. There’s a sign that says “Free Comic Book day”]

Tony: Free Comic Book day? Oh my god I forgot that was today! Better grab some!

[He drops Sophie’s books on the ground and runs in. Sophie is a little up ahead, still walking]

Sophie: Keep those legs moving Tony!

[Sophie turns around to see Tony is not there]

Sophie: Tony? 

[She walks a little back to see her books on the ground outside the comic book shop. She gets mad]

Sophie: I swear if he ditched me so help me

[Tony comes out of the comic book shop holding a stack of comic books. He looks happy until he sees Sophie looking at him furiously] 

Sophie: What were you doing in there?

Tony: Uh well it was free comic book day so I thought i might just walk in for a sec-

Sophie: You dropped my books?

Tony: Oh those? Well it was an accident and-

[Sophie facepalms]

Sophie: don’t wanna hear it. Just pick them up, and follow me. Probably messed them up already

[Tony picks up the books disappointed in himself. Transition to Sophie’s house where Sophie walks up to the front door, with Tony struggling behind, looking like he’s about to pass out]

Sophie: Well you had a hiccup halfway through but at least you made it

Tony: Of course. I had too. You’re worth it

Sophie: Just take em inside 

[Sophie opens the door. Tony peaks in from behind to see a 4-legged figure in the shadows. The figure comes out and is revealed to be a chihuahua, who starts barking and growling at Tony, who cowers behind the books]

Tony: Whaaaaa get it away! Get it away!

Sophie: Calm down it’s only Cleetus.

[Tony pokes his head from behind the books]

Sophie: He just gets a little overprotective 

[She picks her up and rubs her head on his.]

Sophie [baby talk voice]: Yes you do, yes you do!

[Sophie carries Cleetus in and Tony follows her into the house. Tony looks around the inside to see it’s a normal house, with some American flags up, and a picture of some unnamed politicians. Tony finds the counter and places her books there. Sophie comes over and sits down across from him]

Sophie Now that you’re over here, you must help me with my homework.

Tony: Sure. You need help on history cuz I’m pretty good at that.

Sophie: Nope! Math. That long division is not fun

[Sophie pulls out the math assignment and Tony looks at it. He gets nervous]

Tony: Math is my weakest subject though

Sophie: Oh, so you still can’t do anything for me?

Tony: I mean if I’m not good at it

[Sophie gets a smirk and start talking all sweet]

Sophie: Well you know what kind of guy is really cute? A math genius

[Tony perks up, pulls out a calculator and starts working]

Sophie: Heh heh perfect. This new friend of mine is definitely a keeper

[A female voice is heard off screen. It’s Sophie’s mom Susan]

Susan [off-screen]: Did I just hear you have someone over Sophie?

Sophie: Uh yeah mom, he’s a friend of mine

Susan [Off-screen]:Ooooh he? A boy? Well I’ll leave you two be then

[Sophie rolls her eyes and continues to observe Tony working. A younger boy walks in wearing a backpack, around 7 years old. River, Sophie’s younger brother]

River: Hey sis, didn’t see you after school and-

[He stops when seeing Tony. He gets a teasing smile on his face]

Sophie: Don’t even think about it River!

River [mocking voice]: SOPHIE’S GOT A BOYFRIEND! SOPHIE’S GOT A BOYFRIEND!

[Sophie facepalms and tries to ignore him. Tony perks up, puts down the pencil and looks at him]

Tony: Why yes. We are very happy together. She even called me a cute math genius!

[River bursts out laughing]

River: In that case I’ll go to my room while you two make kissy noises at each other!

[He leaves laughing. Sophie looks at Tony with a furious look on her face. River and Susan are heard in the background]

River [off-screen]: Hey mom! Sophie has a boyfriend!

Susan [off-screen]: Aww how cute! She has her own first man!

[As they’re saying this, she’s getting red with anger. Tony is staring at her with a dorky smile. She restrains herself and sighs]

Sophie: Did you finish the math homework?

Tony: Oh that? Well you see I think I did good but then I got distracted and well-

[She looks at the paper to see that in the blank spaces he doodled some superheroes and rocket ships]

Sophie: Seriously? Why would these be the answers

Tony: Well math is hard for me, so it makes me want to go to my happy place, and well this happens

[Sophie slams her head on the table]

Tony: Am I not doing a good job?

[Sophie pats him on the shoulder]

Sophie: Tony, I’m gonna say this in the nicest way: You are being an absolutely terrible friend. So far, you’ve shown me that you can’t do anything right. 

[Tony puts his head down]

Tony: Oh. Well just know that I still love you

Sophie: That doesn’t matter. If you don’t get something right for once in your life, then we can’t’ be friends

[Tony freaks out and gets on his knees]

Tony: No! Please give me another chance! I’ll listen. I won’t get distracted!

Sophie: Then listen up. I’ll give you one more chance!

[Tony starts hugging her legs]

Tony: Oh thank you thank you

[Sophie shakes him off and he lets go]

Sophie: Now, I’ve been developing a master plan.

Tony: Master plan?

Sophie: My master plan to ruin Hazel and her stupid dad!

Tony: Why do you wanna ruin her

[Sophie groans]

Sophie: Because she’s an evil witch with an even more evil dad! The fact that she stole my last best friend from me is proof enough of that! They need to be run out of town! 

Tony: But you’re just a kid and her dad’s the mayor. What could you possibly do?

Sophie: Something that I’ll need your help in so listen up!

[Tony sits down and pays close attention. She digs through her backpack and pulls out a paper diagram drawn in crayon. She starts pointing to stuff on it]

Sophie: Alright, so tomorrow at lunch, you go up and talk to Hazel and Andromeda! Talk to them about anything. It could be about your stupid comic books for alll I care. While you do that I’ll stand up and sneak behind them towards Hazel’s backpack. Once their guard is down, I’ll wave to give you the signal and you chuck their food in their faces. This will start a food fight. In the chaos of it, I’ll grab the item I need from Hazel’s backpack and run back. She won’t even know it’s gone until it’s too late! 

[She laughs maniacally]

Tony: Sounds simple enough.. Just one question?

Sophie: Yes?

Tony: What is this item you’re grabbing?

Sophie: Oh you’ll see. Heh heh

[Close in on her smiling evilly. Transition to the next day at lunch where Hazel and Annie are eating their lunches. Pan over to Tony and Sophie, who are sitting at a part of the table fairly close to them, observing them]

Sophie: Alright you know the drill

Tony: Right. Distract them

[He perks up a bit]

Tony: Say can I get a kiss as a reward?

[Sophie gets mad a this but restrains herself]

Sophie: Eww no. 

Tony: How about a hug?  
[Sophie sighs]

Sophie: Fine. Just go

[She pushes him forward and leaves her table in the other direction. Tony approaches Hazel and Annie’s section of the table. They look and see him. He gets a little nervous]

Tony: Uh, hey girls just thought I’d drop by and talk

Annie: Actually Tony, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.

Tony: Oh really? What would that be?

Annie: It’s about Sophie

[Tony gets a big smile on his face]

Tony: Oh yes Sophie! Such a beauty

[Hazel and Annie look at each other and look back at him]

Annie: Well that’s not exactly what I meant you see uh-

Hazel: What Annie’s trying to say is that Sophie is no good.

[Tony gets shocked]

Tony: What!? That’s not true!

Annie: I dealt with her for five years so I know what she’s like

Tony: Yeah five years! And then you left her for this monster! No offense Hazel

Hazel: Uh none taken

Annie: Look, don’t believe anything Sophie tells you. She’s trying to make us look bad and is using your crush on her against you

[As they’re saying this, Sophie is sneaking from behind, crouched down and standing by Hazel’s backpack]

Tony: Well you’re lying! Sophie is the only person who actually talks to me! She may have some sass to her but she’s smart and a great future wife!

[Sophie quietly gags to herself as he says this]

Annie: That’s what she wants you to think! She’s not treating you like a friend, she’s treating you like a slave!

[Tony glances at Sophie, who waves at him. He spots the food their eating and grabs it]

Tony: Stop saying these things about Sophie! She is perfect!

[He throws the food at their faces. Hazel gets mad]

Hazel: That’s it! No more Ms. Nice girl. 

[She throws some leftover food at Tony, who dodges as it hits some kid behind them]

Lunch kid 1: Hey! Watch where you're throwing!

[She tries to throw it at Tony but misfires to hit some kid at another table. Some other kid jumps on the table]

Lunch kid 2: FOOD FIGHT!

[The whole cafeteria bursts out throwing food. Show Hazel and Annie. Hazel is having fun throwing food while Annie is cowering in fear]

Hazel: Haha I’ve always wanted to be in one of these! That kid right there is no match for my chicken leg!

[As she’s saying this, Sophie is starting to crawl towards her now unguarded backpack.]

Annie: Hazel! We don’t wanna get involved in this! We could get in huge trouble!

Hazel: Come on we didn’t start it

Annie: But we could get blamed! Get down!

[Annie pulls Hazel down. As she’s getting pulled, she quickly grabs her backpack just as Sophie was about to grab it]

Sophie: Nooooo! 

[Hazel and Annie quickly crawl under the table]

Annie: We can get out through the door at the end of the table  
Hazel: Annie slow down and let me adjust my bag first

Annie: Oh sorry

[They get out from under the table and Hazel adjusts her backpack, which is still open slightly. In the process, a book falls out of it as they run out]

[Sophie quickly crawls from under the table to look for them. Instead she gets hit by a meatball. She sees who threw it and sees Tony who’s going crazy pelting food at kids]

Sophie: Tony! 

[Tony looks over and gets frightened. He notices the food in her face and gets frightened]

Tony: Bwaaa! So sorry. Did you get it!

Sophie: No she got away!

Tony: Don’t feel too bad. I mean at least we started a great food fight!

[Sophie starts to shush him but the lunch lady near them hears this]

Lunch lady: Ah ha! Caught you two chaos starters red handed

[Show their hands, which have ketchup on them]

Sophie: Now look what you’ve done!

Lunch Lady: What he’s done won you two a free ticket to detention! No recess for you two! Now march back to your classroom!

Sophie growls and starts marching while Tony awkwardly follows her. As they’re about to go through the door, Tony sees the book. He picks it up and sees it’s titled “My Diary by: Hazel MacGee.”]

Tony: Hmm

Sophie [off-screen]: JUST GET OVER HERE!

[Tony while still carrying the book follows her.]

[Transition to detention. Sophie and Tony are sitting next to each other in their empty classrooms. Sophie is still grumbling, while Tony is looking at her scared]

Tony: I really messed this plan up didn’t I?  
[Sophie looks at him angrily]

Sophie: What do you think?

[Tony looks down at his desk]

Tony: I know I’m a terrible friend who acts before he thinks and gets too easily distracted. 

Sophie: Oh that’s only part of your problems!

Tony: I guess you don’t want anything to do with me now?

Sophie: I don’t even wanna be in the same room with you! 

[Tony sighs]

Tony: Well, before you leave me forever, I did find something that might interest you

Sophie: Oh what is it? Your geeky Captain Whatever comic books? Forget it

[Tony pulls out Hazel’s diary and shows it to her. She looks at it and her eyes brighten up and she grabs it]

Sophie: This book….is exactly what I was looking for?

Tony: Why? It’s only a diary

Sophie: Not just a diary. Hazel’s diary. Do you realize what kind of secrets she could have about her or her dad in here?

[Tony starts nodding. Sophie looks at him and gives him a hug]

Sophie: Good job best friend. You’ll be useful after all

[He blushes and has a dorky smile on his face]

Sophie: With this book in our hands, Hazel and her stupid dad won’t know what’s coming

[She gets an evil smile on her face as it fades to black]


	5. Give Me Some Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel gets to go to Annie's house to meet her family, only to find out about stuff that she's been hiding.

[The episode opens in the morning in the classroom. Annie is sitting at her desk doodling while humming to herself. Hazel then runs into the classroom and up to Annie looking very excited]

Hazel: ANNIE GUESS WHAT?!

[Annie looks up]

Annie: Oh, hi Hazel what’s going on?

[Hazel takes a deep breath]

Hazel: My dad said yes to being able to go to your house after school today!

[Annie gets excited and flaps her hands]

Annie: Yaaaay! I’m so excited! I can’t believe this is happening!

Hazel: I know! It works out perfectly too. My dad is actually working late to have some important City Hall meeting with this brilliant space researcher in town or something

[Annie stops in her tracks]

Annie: Oh heh heh, space researcher huh?

Hazel: Yeah I don’t know the details, but apparently he’s like the best this town has to offer

Annie [Slightly sarcastically]: I’m sure he is. 

Hazel: But isn’t this gonna be great? I get to see more of that amazing art you do

[Hazel notices Annie’s drawing something]

Hazel: Say, whatcha sketching there? 

Annie: Oh this?

[Annie reveals it to be an accurate portrait of Hazel. Hazel’s eyes brighten up]

Annie: Just a quick doodle for you. Drawing you is pretty fun

Hazel: Quick doodle? This is amazing! I’ve gotta show the whole class this and-

[Annie puts her hand over her mouth]

Annie: Shhhh don’t! You know I feel about people I don’t trust seeing my art!

[Hazel gives a nod. Ms. Jacey comes in]

Ms. Jacey: Alright class, take your seats!

[Hazel grabs the picture, quickly gets in her seat behind Annie and places the drawing in her desk. The whole class looks orderly]

Ms. Jacey: Let’s start off today by passing back your Solar System tests from last week.

[Annie is shown in her desk tensing up. Ms. Jacey starts going around passing around the tests]

Ms. Jacey: Now, most of you did good but I would like to give special attention to a certain kid who went above and beyond. Andromeda was the only one in class who got not only 100%, but got all the super challenging extra credit questions correct.

[Ms. Jacey gets to Annie’s desk and hands her her test. It is shown to read “A++” and have a smiley face sticker on it]

Ms. Jacey: Good work Andromeda. You could be a great astronaut one day

[Annie is super tense and gets nervous. The whole class is staring at her. She gets a little soft-spoken]

Annie: Uh thanks Ms. Jacey, but uh call me Annie

Ms. Jacey: Oh sorry Annie, it’s just that your name really suits your knowledge on the subject since it’s also the name of the-

Annie: Andromeda galaxy which neighbors the Milky Way yes I know.

Ms. Jacey: See! You’ve a knack for this

[Annie frowns and sinks into her desk while Ms. Jacey starts making her way back to the front. Tony is setting a few seats down]

Tony: Man space is so cool! 

[He gives a chuckle]

Tony: Someday I’m gonna be the first man to set foot on Uranus!

[The whole class starts chuckling. Annie turns over to him]

Annie: Uh actually you couldn’t. Uranus isn’t even solid. It’s just a big ball of gas

[Whole class bursts out laughing]

Annie: I really should’ve saw that coming

[Cut to the end of the day. Everyone’s going to their cubbies and getting their backpacks. Hazel and Annie meetup after grabbing there’s]

Hazel: So how are we getting to your house?

Annie: My big brother’s stopping by to walk us home

Hazel: Oooh your brother's coming?

[A girl walks by and overhears them. She walks up to them]

Girl 1: Wait, your brother’s coming!?

[She yells out to the whole classroom]

Girl 1: Hey everyone, Hal’s coming!

[The girls in the class start swooning]

Girl 2: Oh Hal, what a dreamboat!

Girl 3: You know what else starts with H? Hunk!

[Cut to Sophie]

Sophie: Oh Hal, the worst part about losing Andromeda

Tony: Hey, what does he have that I don’t?

Sophie: Do you want that list alphabetically?

[Hazel’s looking around confused]

Hazel: How do all these people know your brother?

Annie: He picks me up a lot. He tends to come in the room to get me because he had Ms. Jacey when he was our age. The whole class sees him as this tall hunk with gorgeous hair and a cute smile, but I see him for how he really is: A big dork like me

[Hal comes into the classroom. The girls start swooning and the boys give him thumbs up and waves. Tony sees Sophie swooning at him and starts taking notes]

Hal: Hey I’m here for Annie and her friend

[Ms. Jacey looks annoyed]

Ms. Jacey: Hal Anderson. Come by to distract my class again like you did 5 years ago?

Hal: Hey it’s not my fault the class had the lowest grades in the history of your teaching career

[Ms. Jacey looks at him sternly] 

Hal: Okay maybe it was

[Ms. Jacey points to Hazel and Annie]

Ms. Jacey: They’re over there

Hal: Thanks!

[Hal walks over as the class continues to start at him. Sophie comes up]

Sophie: Hi Hal! Remember me?

Hal: Sophie hi. Uh Annie told me you two aren’t talking anymore

Sophie: Pfft, Andromeda’s over-exaggerating. She only is saying this to keep us apart

[She gives adorable puppy dog eyes. Hal’s clearly not buying it]

Hal: I know my sister and she’d never do that. Oh and if you really “loved” me you’d get my sister’s name right

[Sophie suddenly has a distraught face as Hal walks up to Hazel and Annie]

Hal: Hey girls. Ready to go home

Annie: Am I ever!?

Hazel: Can’t wait!

[They leave the classroom with everyone freaking out and staring at them. Ms. Jacey is not amused

Class: Ooooh Hal

Ms. Jacey [sarcastically]: Oh Hal

[Cut to outside where Hal is walking with the girls. They’re walking and talking about their day. Annie in particular sounds really excited]

Annie: And then Hazel looked at the picture I drew of her, and was so amazed! I’ve never had a friend that was so interested in my artwork!

[Hazel is holding the drawing and shows it to Hal.]

Hazel: It’s really good. You’ve got a really talented sister

Hal: She always was the artist. I still have all the birthday cards she drew for me for the last 7 years

[Annie is blushing]

Annie: Oh stop it you too I’m not that good

Hal: Keep telling yourself that sis and you might actually believe it

Hazel: Annie’s really talented. You should see what she got on our Solar System test. She’s a genius in space stuff!

[Annie tenses up. Hal smiles and looks at her]

Hal: Le me guess, A++

[Annie puts her head down]

Annie: Yeah

Hal: Well I’m not surprised. At least it’ll probably go up on the fridge next to my old Solar System test

Hazel: Yours is still up there?

Hal: Yup. Our folks were so impressed by it they swore to never take it down

Hazel: Wow, both of you are space experts! 

[Annie and Hal look at each other and cringe. Hazel is confused]

Hazel: What’s wrong?

Hal: Oh nothing just uh

Annie: Thought of an embarrassing childhood memory

Hal: Oh yeah, that was a moment

Hazel: You both remembered at the same time

Hal: Well uh, you know how that sibling connection is

Annie: You wouldn’t know. You’re an only child

[Hazel still sounds slightly suspicious]

Hazel: I suppose

[Cut to Annie’s house. Hal opens the door to let the girls in. Their mom Jody is sitting on the couch, looking at her phone. She looks up to greet her kids]

Jody: Welcome home kids!

Hal: Hey mom

Annie: Hi mom

Jody: How was school today?

Annie: Alright I guess

Hal: Same with me. How was work?

Jody: Oh you know typical. Prepping for the grand opening. The park’s looking great!

[Hazel looks at Annie]

Hazel: Park?

Anne [whispers]: My mom works at Crystal World, that new theme park.

Hazel: Oooh

Jody: I got to test out the Rocket Coaster today and it looks stellar! 

[Annie gets a little tense at the word ‘rocket’]

Hal: Guess your income’s gonna blast off after this

[Both of them chuckle while Annie stands there nervously next to Hazel. Her mom turns to them]

Jody: Oh you must be Annie’s new friend!

[She shakes Hazel’s hand]

Jody: Hazel MacGee it is an honor to have someone like you be my daughter’s friend your majesty

[Hazel giggles]

Hazel: Well my dad’s just mayor, we’re not royalty so you can just call me Hazel. Just treat me like one of your kids

Jody: Oh but your mansion sure looks like royalty 

Hazel: Nah. We’re not really the castle type of family. A moat really wouldn’t match our lawn  
,   
Jody: Oh you rich folk and your money

[Jody turns to Annie]

Jody: Before I forget, did you get back your Solar System test Andromeda?

[Annie is nervous and sweating. She’s speaking quietly]

Annie: Uh well you see it’s kind of a long story I uh-

Hazel: Not really? We got em back today and you didn’t miss a single question

Annie: Hazel no!

[Jody gets excited]

Jody: Congratulations honey! Show me the test!

[Annie puts her head down and sighs. She slowly digs into her backpack and pulls out the test. Her mom looks at it and gets even more excited]

Jody: Oooh a very Anderson family thing to do: do stellar on a space test! I gotta hang yours up on the fridge next to Hal’s. 

[She starts walking outside the room]

Jody: Wait until your father sees this when he gets home. You are becoming just like him!

[She leaves for the kitchen. Annie has got her head down. She gives a big sigh and doesn’t look happy. Hal and Hazel take notice]

Hazel: Annie are you okay? 

Hal: I know what’s up. Here let’s talk up in your room about it

[Cut to Annie’s room. It’s an average sized room with some doodles of her and doodles of anime looking characters on the wall. Annie is sitting on her bed with her head down and Hazel and Hal are concerned.]

Hal: Look Annie, you know how mom can be, all enthusiastic about your grades

Annie: And completely ignorant of me! She can’t even get my preferred name right!

Hazel: You know I always wondered, why do you hate being called Andromeda? It’s a pretty name

[Annie looks at Hazel and looks down again]

Annie: Because…

[Annie looks up again]

Annie: It reminds me of space

Hazel: Reminds you of space? But you know so much about space. I assumed you loved it

Annie: No, my dad loves it!

Hazel: Huh?

Hal: Our dad is a little too enthusiastic about space let’s just say

[she hops off her bed to start pacing]

Annie: Ever since I was born, space has been forced on me! Named after a galaxy, Space Camp every year, all those eclipses I had to see, the shuttle launches I had to watch, every stupid space fact and inch of astronomical trivia has been forced down my throat! I’m sick of it! I HATE SPACE! Every kid always says “Oh I wanna be an astronaut when I grow up” but don’t realize how horrifying space really is. You can’t breathe in space, you can get killed easily by any asteroid or black hole, it takes a lifetime to travel far, and worst of all, no one can hear you! IT’S A GIANT VACUUM! 

[Annie bursts into tears. Hazel has a concern look and gives her a hug]

Annie: I just want all the space talk to go away. Just once I wish I wasn’t known as “Space girl” or “Space Cadet Andromeda”

Hazel: There there. It’ll be ok. Have you ever told your dad about this?

Annie: No. I can’t bear to even think of what he’d say if his “Future astronaut” hated space. What if he kicks me out!

Hal: He won’t kick you out. He loves you!

Annie: Yeah right. Like he will after he finds this out. He doesn’t really know me. He doesn’t even look at my drawings

Hal: Well you never show him

Annie: Because then he’ll know space isn’t my favorite subject

Hazel: Annie, you’ve gotta stand up for yourself and take chances. It was a big chance for me to leave the mansion and look at where it got me

Annie: Not every chance can lead to good things Hazel. I mean it was a chance to become friends with Sophie and look at where it led me. Not trusting people, quiet, and afraid to stand up for myself.

Hazel: Hey, it led to meeting me 

Annie: Only after 5 years. 

[Hal pats Annie on the back]

Hal: Taking a chance may not always lead to good places, but the times it does makes it worth it. I did hear of a little artist who took the chance of telling off a certain mean girl and leaving her for someone better

[He gives a wink. Annie grins a little and gives him a hug]

Annie: Thanks Hal. You always know what to say

[Annie let's go. Hazel comes by and gives her a pat her on the shoulder]

Hazel: We’ll get you through this Annie, even if it takes a million lightyears! 

Annie: Lightyears doesn’t measure time, it measures distance. 

Hazel: Oh really? Wow you do know this stuff

[Annie gives her a glare]

Hazel: Unfortunately…

[Hazel pauses for a beat]

Hazel: Why does your dad even like space so much anyway?

[Jody’s voice is heard off-screen]

Jody: Kids! Your father’s home! And he brought along a surprise guest!

[They all run downstairs. When they get down, they see Apollo, Annie and Hal’s dad, with Rory there too]

Apollo: I’m home my cadet! 

[Annie is looking up at him nervously]

Hal: Hey dad

Annie: Um Hi

Hazel: Daddy what are you doing here?

Rory: Oh well I had a really great meeting with Apollo, the great astronomy researcher and as it turns out, we get along great. We had a nice coffee after the meeting and started talking and as it turns out, his daughter just so happens to be Annie here. 

[Annie is standing there and gets nervous]

Rory: So I mentioned how I gave you permission to go to Annie’s house tonight and he offered us to stay for dinner. 

Hazel: Oooh that’s great!

[As she says this she looks at Annie and gives her a reassuring smile]

Apollo: It was a joy getting to meet and work with the mayor. It was an honor to share my research with him. He even let me hold the key to the city!

Rory: If I gave you the key to the galaxy, you’d be on top of the world

Apollo: You mean on top of the Milky Way

[Both of them chuckle. The kids stand there not laughing and scratching their heads]

Rory: I normally would decline being the mayor and all, but you two are such good friends, I made an exception

Hazel: Don’t worry Daddy

[Looks at Annie again]

Hazel: This should work out perfectly 

[cut to back at Annie’s room. Hazel and Annie are sitting on the bed thinking of ideas]

Annie: I’m not sure I can do this. Did you see me down there? I could barely even talk to him

Hazel: Come on, he seems nice enough

Annie: Yeah. Space makes him so happy. He loves his research. He’ll share whatever he finds with Hal and I. Seeing that smile on his face when he talks about something he loves is really inspiring. I can’t break his heart!

Hazel: Come on Annie, he’ll understand. I mean, doesn’t Hal have interests outside of space? 

Annie: Well yeah, sports and stuff. But he’s still president of the astronomy club at his school which makes my dad so proud.

Hazel: Well that’s Hal, you are you. Now honestly, do you really think someone like that is gonna hate you for something like this?

[Annie stops and thinks about it. Cut to an imagine spot of Apollo disappointed]  
Apollo: Annie, I am very disappointed 

Annie: Dad, please I understand I-

Apollo: I don’t even wanna look at you. Hal, send her away to Pluto. She wants to be a bad cadet, then she doesn’t deserve to live on a planet

[Hal walks up and grabs her. He takes her into a rocket that’s set up outside the house. And puts her in]

Hal: Sorry sis

[He closes the cockpit. Annie is banging in the glass crying]

Annie: NO HAL LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!

[The rocket launches with her screaming. The rocket launches into space]

Annie: NOOOOOOOOOO!

[Cut back to reality. Hazel slaps some sense into her]

Hazel: Annie Annie get a hold of yourself!

[Annie pants hard]

Annie: I DON’T WANNA GO TO PLUTO HAZEL! 

Hazel: That was your imagination. Not real. Won’t happen

[Annie slowly nods as Hazel pats her on the back]

Hazel: Maybe look at the positives. You’ve done so many cool things with your dad that I wish I was able to do

Annie [sarcastically]: Yeah listening to him talk about how “great” space is on all these trips was so fun

Hazel: I mean you got to go to Space Camp. You should be lucky. All I got was Piano lessons 

Annie: That sounds fun!

Hazel: The same song. Over and over again. For several years

Annie: Oh. And honestly, the only good thing about Space Camp is that you don’t actually go to space. 

Hazel: Hey how about this, you tell your dad about what you wanna do, we can play some rounds of Space Kart afterwards

[beat]

Hazel: Oh is that not a game you wanna play I’m sorry

Annie: No, I can play that game fine. It’s a made-up version of space, not actual space. If anything, I want space to be like that [sigh] but I guess life can’t be that simple

Hazel: Life is a tough one from what I’ve learned so far

[Apollo is heard from off-screen]

Apollo: All young cadets, please report to the dining room! Dinner is ready!

[Annie sighs and starts fidgeting with her hands nervously]

Annie: Well time to face the music

Hazel: You can do it Annie

[Cut to the dining room. Hal, Rory, Jody, and Apollo are all sitting at the table with the meatloaf on the table. Hazel and Annie come into the room and sit next to each other at the table]

Hazel: Ah I see you guys prefer smaller meals

[Rory looks at Annie’s parents]

Rory: She’s still new to being outside the mansion

[Rory looks at Hazel

Rory: Pumpkin this is how most people eat

Hazel: Ooooh. 

[She talks to herself]

Hazel: God I’m so spoiled

[They start taking bites of their food. Annie is slowly eating her food as she stares nervously at her dad. Hazel notices this and pats her on the back. She smiles and takes some more bit]

[Apollo takes some bites of his food. He glances at Annie and remembers something]

Apollo: So I heard a certain little cadet got an amazing grade on her solar system test!

[Annie hears this and gets a jolt of nervousness as she starts choking on her food. Hazel quickly gives her the glass water on the table and pats her back. She drinks it and gasps for air, gags, and starts breathing normally]

Apollo: Don’t get too choked up there, we wouldn’t want a good grade to kill ya!

[Annie finishes panting and clears her throat]

Annie: Uh yeah I guess I did alright

Apollo: Alright? You did amazing! I always knew my little Andromeda had it in her! 

[Annie winces]

Apollo: You’ll do big things up in the stars one day!

[Annie cringes]

Apollo: Say since you did so good let’s give a refresher on some of your space trivia. 

[Annie frowns]

Apollo: Number of rings Saturn has?

[Annie answers the questions softly]

Annie: 7

Apollo: Number of moons Mars has?

Annie: 2

Apollo: Amount of time it takes to travel from Earth to Neptune

Annie: 12 years

Apollo: And finally what time of the year is Orion visible?

[Annie sighs]

Annie: Winter

Apollo: Perfect! Such intelligence

[Annie looks down and tries to focus on her food. Hazel is looking at her concerned]

Apollo: And Hal how’s the Astronomy club going?

Hal: Incredible! They really wanna check out that telescope at your office. Can we borrow it?

Apollo: Why of course son!

[Jody chimes in]

Jody: Wait till you see the Rocket coaster at the new Crystal World this Summer

[Apollo laughs in a jolly fashion]

Apollo: Well the first time I get some time off work I will check that out. Especially for you dear

Jody: Oh my little space traveler

Apollo: My little dipper 

[They give a kiss. Hazel and Annie just look away. Hazel gets an idea]

Hazel: Uh Annie and I have to use the bathroom

Rory: At the same time?

Hal: Eh, girls at school do that all the time

Apollo: Sure girls but be right back

Hazel: We will

[Hazel grabs Annie’s arm and runs her into the living room]

Annie: Hazel what was that for!

Hazel: I can’t bear to see you like this. You gotta tell your dad

Annie: Did you see him in there?! I can’t let him down

Hazel: Look, I have completely different interests from my dad and we still get along

Annie: That’s your family, this is my family. We’re the space family. Someone who hates space wouldn’t fit in!

[Hal comes in concerned]

Hal: Hey you girls okay

[Annie runs up to Hal and hugs her crying]

Annie: Oh Hal I can’t do it! I can’t bear to see how dad will react if I tell him the truth

[Hall pats her on the back]

Hal: He won't do anything!

Annie: Yes he will! He’ll get you to send me to Pluto!

[Hal looks confused]

Hal: Pluto?

Hazel: Long story

Hal: Look Annie, we’re all by your side. We’ll be there as you tell him. Will that make it easier

[Annie looks up at Hal, who gives a reassuring smile. She looks over at Hazel, who also gives a reassuring smile. She gives a little smile and gives a sigh]

Annie: I can do this. He’s my dad. Just follow me guys.

[Annie slowly walks in fidgeting while Hal and Hazel follow]  
[Cut to Rory, Apollo, and Jody chatting at the table as Annie goes up to them, with Hal and Hazel following]

Annie: Um dad?

Apollo: Yes Andromeda?

[Annie winces again. She starts sweating profusely. She babbles to herself for a second and takes a deep breath]

Annie [mumbling]: It’s Annie

Apollo: What was that? I couldn’t hear you

[Annie gulps. She stares up at her and takes another deep breath. Hal and Hazel are watching nervously. She talks louder.]

Annie: It’s Annie! I prefer the name Annie!

Apollo: You do? Why is that?

[Annie jolts up nervously.]

Annie: Because….

[She glances at Hazel, who gives a reassuring smile]

Annie: Because…

[She glances at Hal, who also gives a reassuring smile]

Annie [mumbling]: I hate space

Apollo: Huh?

Annie: I HATE SPACE!

[Apollo looks shocked at first, but continues listening]

Annie: It was never something I liked, it was something forced on me! I love you Dad, but space is just not for me! It scares me. I never wanna go to space, I never wanna research space. I never even wanna think about space! You’ll hate me for saying this, but SCREW OUTER SPACE!

[She runs to the living room crying. Apollo starts running after her]

Apollo: Hey wait up!

[He runs in the living room and sees Annie, laying on the couch, crying into a pillow. He sits next to her]

Apollo: Hey sunshine, you okay?

[Annie looks at her and continues crying]

Apollo: Hey come on, my face isn’t scary

[He makes a funny face]

Apollo: It makes you laugh

[Annie looks at his funny face and gives a chuckle]

Apollo: There you go

Annie: Probably the last funny face you’ll give me. I’m dead to you. You might as well start packing my bags for Pluto!

[Apollo looks confused]

Apollo: Pluto? I’d never send you to Pluto! You’re my little girl

[Annie looks at her and gives a sniffle]

Annie: Huh?

Apollo: Look, I don’t care if you hate space or what I do, you’re not me

Annie: But our whole family is all about space. Don’t I stick out?

[Apollo puts his hand on her shoulder. A flashback starts of a young Apollo playing with space stuff]

Apollo: When I was your age I wanted to be an astronaut. I watched all the space movies, had all the space toys, and read astronomy books all day.

[Cut to Apollo’s parents angrily replacing his space stuff with dentistry stuff]

Apollo: But my parents wanted me to be a dentist. My dad had a long line of dentists in his family tree. They’d frequently threaten to throw away my space toys in order to change my dreams

[Flashback ends]

Apollo: That didn’t work. I never made it to an astronaut, but I got the next best thing

Annie: That’s a nice story

Apollo: You were a lot like me when I was your age. A young kid who wants to do things not expected from your family. I never cared what you wanted to do. You’re young. You have all the time to decide

Annie: But you’re always telling me about how I’d be a great future astronaut. Everyone always does

[Apollo sighs and looks down]

Apollo: I never really knew what you wanted to do. I just saw how easily you picked up on my research and sort of assumed that was the path you wanted to go. You always did seem to listen and seemed interested

Annie: I was acting interested because I thought you’d be mad

Apollo: Well I’m not. You’re you and you’ve got your own path

[Annie hugs him]

Annie: Thanks dad

[Hazel is watching from outside the room smiling at this]

Apollo: I should start listening to you more so I’ll ask this: What do you want to do?

[Hazel grabs the portrait of her and slides it across the floor]

Annie: Well you see-

[The drawing makes it to her and she spots it. She picks it up and shows it to her dad. He looks impressed and awe stricken]

Annie: This is what I wanna do?  
Apollo: This...This is beautiful. Did you draw this?

Annie: Yeah but it’s just a quick doodle

Apollo: Quick doodle? This is talent. Heck, I’ll take down that test from the fridge and replace it with this

[Annie smiles brightly]

Annie: Thanks dad. I really appreciate it

Apollo: No problem Andro- I mean Annie

[They both hug. Pan back to Hazel who is watching teary eyed. Rory approaches her and gives her a hug]

[Cut to the next morning. Annie is drawing in the living room. Hal comes up to her]

Hal: Hey sis, I see you’re drawing outside your room.

Annie: Yeah. I trust everyone here now more so I figured I’d find new places to draw

[Jody and Apollo comes in]

Jody and Apollo: Good morning Annie!

[Annie gives a big smile]

Annie: Good morning Mom and Dad!

Jody: Aww our little artist is drawing again

Apollo: Can we see

Annie: Almost done

Jody: You’re really a natural at this!

Annie: And done!

[She shows 4 portraits she drew of her and each of them in good quality]

Hal: These are amazing sis!

Jody: You really captured my eyes

Apollo: And you got my smile down great!

Annie: No problem! There’s a lot of reference photos around the house

[Annie digs down to find one more drawing]

Annie: I drew something for the fridge if that’s okay with you

[She shows them the drawing. They’re all impressed]

Apollo: Why this will fit on the fridge perfectly

[Cut to the fridge where it shows a good quality drawing of Annie and her whole family by their house with the words “The Andersons blast off” written over it. Fade to black on this]


	6. Lost and Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel, Annie, Sophie, and Tony get lost in the city during a field trip.

[The episode opens on a typical day in Ms. Jacey’s class. Ms. Jacey is in front of the class giving them a talk]

Ms. Jacey: I am sad to announce that due to the low funding of the school this year, I’m gonna have to cancel our field trip on the Crystal City ferry tour this year. 

Class: Awwwww

Ms. Jacey: However, I managed to convince the school board that we can still go, if we can raise enough money.

[Class is looking at her confused. Ms. Jacey goes to her desk and pulls out some folders. She starts passing them around to the class]

Ms. Jacey: So I’m pleased to announce our fundraiser this year. You will go around your neighborhood selling candy to help raise money for the trip. Our goal is 500 dollars. It’s gonna be a long and hard road, but if we work together, we can make it!

[She hands the last one to Hazel and goes back to the front. Hazel raises her hand]

Hazel: Uh Ms. Jacey

Ms. Jacey: Yes Hazel

Hazel: I actually got my allowance last night

[She pulls out her wallet and a checkbook]

Hazel: You want cash or credit?

[Ms. Jacey has a surprised face] 

[Cut to the later that night after Hazel had just told Rory about the trip]

Hazel: And that’s how we raised enough money to go on the field trip

Rory: That was very a bold sacrifice you made, you’re learning about what you have to do in politics

Hazel: Thanks daddy, now I have another question

Rory: Yes?

Hazel: So we’re gonna need a few chaperone’s for the field trip downtown, and I was wondering if maybe you could come with me? I’ve always wanted to go down to the city with you 

[Hazel gives puppy dog eyes]

Rory: Sorry I can’t

[Hazel’s puppy dog eyes break]

Hazel: Why not?

[Rory is looking at the permission slip]

Rory: I will be in the city that day, but for an important meeting with the other mayors in the county. It will take up my entire day sadly

[Hazel puts her head down]

Hazel: Oh…

[Rory gets an idea]

Rory: But, Salvador could maybe come.

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up]

Hazel: REALLY?!

[Salvador is walking by with a broom and Hazel runs up to him]

Hazel [really fast]: Salvador can you come on this field trip, we’ll have a blast, PLEEEEEEAAAASE!?

[Salvador thinks]

Salvador: Well I’ve always wanted to see the city. again

[Hazel gives the puppy dog eyes]

Salvador: And it’s hard for me to say no to that face. So I’ll do it!

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up more]

Hazel: YES YES I CAN’T WAIT!

Salvador: Oh I haven’t been on a field trip in years

Hazel: I haven’t been on a field trip at all!

Salvador: Oh they’re really fun. We used to go on fine trips to the aquarium. I had a staring contest with a flounder for so long I think I sometimes think I’m still playing it

[Salvador blinks]

Salvador: Dang it!

[Hazel giggles]

Hazel: Anyway, Be at the limo with me and Daddy next Friday at 8am to so he can drop us off

Salvador: Ooooh I can’t wait! 

[He pulls up two ties that look exactly the same]

[Hazel gives chuckle]

[Transition to that Friday at the classroom. All the kids have their backpacks on their backs and holding any phones or emergency items. Various parents are in the room chatting and checking on their respective kids. Salvador is standing by Hazel and Annie]

Salvador: Now I hope you two packed your phones. Wouldn’t want to be stuck with too much trouble

[They both pull out their smartphones]

Hazel: We’ve got em right here!

Annie: Aww yours is so sparkly!

Hazel: Trade secret, the diamonds on the case are real

[Both chuckle. Pan over to Sophie and Tony, who are watching them from afar. Sophie is grumbling]

Sophie: Look at that Hazel MacGee, thinking she’s so cool because she bought us this field trip. She won’t be laughing for long once I ruin her and her stupid dad

[She opens up the bag to reveal Hazel’s diary from 2 episodes ago sitting in there]

Sophie: With her diary in my hands and the field trip being in the city, I will take this diary down to that big Mayor meeting and they’ll be ruined forever! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tony: Uh, beg your pardon my dear, the evil laugh thing is a tad cliched

Sophie: Cliched! 

Tony: Yeah it kinds of gives off that old school comic book villain vibe 

Sophie: I’m not a villain at all! I’m the hero against injustice in our town’s political system!

Tony: Then what’s your superpower?

Sophie: A strong personality!

[Tony scratches his head for a beat. Sophie looks at him and face palms]

Sophie: You’re my faithful sidekick

[Tony claps]

Tony: Yay! We will be the best superhero team. Fighting for truth, justice, and for our love!

Sophie: Rethink that last part please

[Ms. Jacey comes up to the front of the class. She clears her throat]

Ms. Jacey: Good I see everyone’s here. Now let’s discuss the trip 

[She paces around]

Ms. Jacey: The buses will be arriving shortly to take us to the harbor. We will go on the ferry tour where we will get a wonderfully educational tour of our fine city! It will be the highlight of the trip. You get to learn about the town’s history and see important landmarks so take notes while you can

[The class looks unamused. Ms. Jacey gives a sigh]

Ms. Jacey: Then afterwards it’s a free day to check out the sights on your own and goof off

[The class erupts in cheer]

Ms. Jacey: Now I hope you’ve all formed your groups with each chaperone 

[Pans around to the different groups of 4 kids with an adult until it gets to Hazel and Annie with Salvador and then Sophie and Tony off alone]

Ms. Jacey: Sophie you need a group with an adult

Sophie: Pfft me and Tony can survive it out alone! We don’t need anyone watching us!

Ms. Jacey: Um, yes you do.

[She looks over to Hazel groups]

Ms. Jacey: Hazel’s group is small, you’re with them

Sophie: WHAT!?

Hazel and Annie: WHAT!?

Salvador: Oh my

Sophie: I refuse to even think about being around her or her daddy’s money! This is an outrage! 

[She looks over to see Tony not there. She looks around to see him already by Hazel and Annie]

Tony: Come on my sweet, we don’t wanna hold up the trip!

[Sophie sighs and walks over to them grumbling] 

Hazel: So Tony, how have you been?

Tony: Oh I’ve been alright just-

[Sophie grabs him]

Sophie: You don’t talk to him. He’s my territory

Tony: Aww you want me all to yourself

[Annie looks at this with a show of concern. She shows this at Hazel who nods]

[Cut to the buses. The kids are getting on and getting seated. Hazel’s group gets on the bus, in which Salvador notices the other chaperones in the front of the bus]

Salvador: Pardon me, but it looks like I’m needed up front.

Hazel: It’s okay Salvador. We’ll be fine

Sophie: Exactly. Which is why Tony and I are sitting way in the back

[She grabs Tony and runs to the back seat. Hazel and Annie shrug and sit in the middle]

Hazel: Man that Sophie is a strange one. Don’t know how you dealt with her for so long

Annie: I couldn’t 

[Hazel puts her backpack on her lap and opens it up. She digs around for a bit and comes to a realization]

Hazel: Huh? Where’s my diary?

[She shrugs]

Hazel: Eh, probably just left it at home 

[The bus starts moving and leaving the school. Pan over to the back of the bus. Sophie pulls out the diary and is looking at it with an evil grin]

Sophie: All the secrets and dirt I need about Hazel’s dad are in this book

Tony: I can’t believe we got it. We’d make a great superhero team!

[Tony changes to a confused expression]

Tony: Say, how are you gonna even get this book into a big City Hall meeting

Sophie: Oh, my dad works a lower end job there. He’s been trying to expose the mayor for a while now, and this diary will be his key

Sophie: Whatever you say. Now for our next phase of the plan: Tony, unlock this book

Tony: I sure will my lo- wait you never unlocked it?

Sophie: Do you not think I’ve tried to? I’ve tried a bobby pin, slamming a rock at it, yelling open sesame, nothing I do seems to open it. So now it’s your turn. 

[She hands the diary to Tony]

Sophie: Use your nerd locksmithing powers or whatever

Tony: Sorry I’m more of a mage than a rouge, so there’s not much I can do

[Tony thinks for a second]

Tony: I can try casting a level 4 spell on it!

[Sophie facepalms]

[Transition to an establishing shot of downtown Crystal City. It shows various landmarks, along with some crystal statues and a nice port, with a ferry at the dock.]

[Cut to the class getting on that ferry. It’s a decent sized boat that’s enough to hold a whole class. Ms. Jacey is counting to make sure all her students are here. Hazel and Annie get on with Salvador last and she finishes roll call. As everyone takes their seats, a peppy tour guide named Kris comes up with a mic.]

Kris: Welcome welcome kids to the Crystal City ferry tours! My name is Kris and I’ll be your tour guide. Now before we go, does everyone have their notes out

[All the students are playing games on their phones and not paying attention]

Kris: I would like to inform you that this ferry tour might splash a little which could risk damaging your phones

[All the kids quickly put their phones away and get out their notebooks and pencils]

Kris: That’s better! Now let’s begin the tour!

[The ferry leaves the dock]

[The ferry goes into a river that goes through the city. The kids start looking around.]

Kris: Welcome to Crystal City, the city that shines like a crystal! Now raise your hand if this is your first time seeing the city!

[All the class just sits there, except Hazel who raises her hand]

Kris: Aww did you just move here? Well welcome to the city and- wait, you’re Hazel Macgee

[Hazel smiles as she shakes her hand. Sophie gives a jealous stinkeye] 

Kirs: It’s a pleasure to have you on this tour! Hope you send in a good word for the mayor!

Kirs: Anyway let’s continue the tour

[The ferry passes by a tall tower]

Kris: Over here in the center of town is the tallest tower in the city, the Crystal Tower. It shines like a crystal for all to see. 

[The class looks at it up close. Some taking pictures, some with not much expression, and others taking notes]

[The ferry continues on moving as it passes by a statue of a miner]

Kris: And that’s a statue of our city’s founder, Gerald Sinkerton. He was a great miner who discovered vast land while trying to mine for Crystals! 

[Hazel looking at it in awe with some sparkles in her eyes. The boat passes by another statue of Rory]

Annie: Hey look Hazel, it’s your dad

[Hazel looks at it and her eyes brighten up]

Kris: And this is our statue of the mayor, AKA little Hazel’s dad

Sophie: [cough] scum [cough][cough]

[Hazel looks over at Sophie]

Hazel: I’m sorry, what was that?

Sophie: Oh nothing, just something in my throat

[Hazel looks at her suspiciously] 

Kris: Oh and over there a little passed the statue, is City Hall. The mayor’s sadly not out right now because he’s-

Hazel: In an important meeting. He told me last night

Kris: Exactly what I was gonna say!

[Sophie looks at the City Hall and gives an evil grin.]

[Cut to the end of the tour. The kids are getting off the boat. Hazel’s group gathers with Salvador]

Kris: I hope you guys enjoyed the tour and it was a huge honor to show Hazel MacGee around.

[She gives Hazel a handshake and she awkwardly smiles]

Hazel: Well it was an honor seeing the great city my dad runs. It sure is beautiful

[Sophie gives a jealous growl. Tony tries to calm her down but fails]

Kris: Hope ya enjoy the rest of the city!

Hazel: See ya Kris!

[Kris jumps on the boat and it goes away. Ms. Jacey gets in front of the class to speak]

Ms. Jacey: Ah now that was an educational tour wasn’t it class?

Class: Meh

[Hazel nods]

Ms. Jacey: Alright so you’ve got about 2 and a half hours to get lunch and explore the sights. Be back here at 2:00 so we can catch the bus. Have fun and stay with your chaperone!

[The class disperses. Hazel and Annie look towards Salvador]

Salvador: Alright, you heard the teacher, we’ve got 2 and a half hours, what do you kids wanna do first

Sophie: Well I wanna be away from rich snobs, but that’s not happening anytime soon

[Hazel gives her the stink eye while Annie and Tony look around. They both spot a Ferris wheel and point to it]

Annie and Tony: OOH THE CRYSTAL WHEEL!

[Hazel and Sophie look to see both of them staring at the wheel with their eyes sparkling]

Sophie: Really? A stupid Ferris wheel?

[Annie gives the stink eye at Sophie]

Annie: Hey don’t you call The Crystal Wheel or any Ferris wheel stupid!

Tony: I love Ferris wheels! They make me feel like I’m flying like a superhero

[Annie turns to Tony]

Annie: Really? ME TOO! Except for the superhero part, they give me such beautiful sights that are perfect to draw!

[Both turn to their respective friends]

Annie: Hazel can we go? I know Ferris wheel’s look horrifying at first, but trust me you’ll love em

Hazel: Well I’ve never been on a Ferris wheel before, and I do wanna get a closer look at it, so let’s go!

Annie: Yes!

[Pan over to Tony begging on his knees to Sophie]

Tony: Pleeeaase can we go? I’ll make sure it’s the most romantic ride we’ve been on

[Sophie scoffs]

Sophie: No! We are not resorting to their antics

Tony: Pleeeee- 

[An idea pops into his head. He goes in for a whisper]

Tony: Say, what if we rode in a separate car from them

Sophie: Go on

Tony: We take the car before them so we get off first, and the second we’re off, we make a run for it to City Hall! We’ll be long gone by the time they get off!  
Sophie: Tony that might just be your best idea. Let’s do it!

Tony: Perfect!

[They stop whispering and turn to Hazel and Annie]

Hazel: So are you guys coming or not

Sophie: Of course we are! But um, because Tony is just dying to get on, we’ll take the first car

[Hazel and Annie shrug]

Hazel: Whatever. Let’s get going guys

[They walk up to the front of the Ferris wheel and are about to get on.]

Salvador. Oh wait, I better hold your phones. Wouldn’t want you guys dropping them

Hazel: Oh good idea!

[They all hand in their phones to Salvador. Tony and Sophie get on the next available car. It goes up for a bit and Hazel and Annie get on the one right behind it. It goes up for a bit until it hits the top. Cut to Tony and Sophie’s car. Tony is humming and pretending like he’s a superhero making flying gestures]

Sophie: Oh can it!

[Their car goes under and Hazel and Annie’s car is at the top. Annie is ecstatic looking at all the sights. Hazel is looking around and giving a nice smile]

Hazel: Hard to believe that the outside world can be so beautiful

Annie: Oh I wish I remembered to bring my sketch book on the trip. This would’ve been a perfect drawing!

[Their cart goes down. After a short montage of their carts going around a few times, it cuts to Sophie and Tony’s car going down about to let them off.]

Sophie: Alright we’re about to get off. The second the door opens, we make a run for it!

Tony: Will do my love! Though I do kind of feel bad about leaving them behind because I really wanted to discuss the highlights of this ride with Annie and-

[Sophie puts a hand over Tony’s mouth]

Sophie: We do not talk with that traitor for longer than we have to. We run!

[Tony gives a nod. The car gets to the bottom. The worker opens the door and both the kids start running towards the city. Pan over to Hazel and Annie’s car where Annie is still happily dazed from the ride while Hazel is staring down]

Hazel: I think we’re about to get off

Annie: I could ride that all day. Say, I wonder if they’re willing to let us go on again

[Hazel is looking around when she spots Tony and Sophie running toward the city]

Hazel: Well they’re running towards the city, so I don’t think they want to

Annie: Oh, well that’s nice

[Both pause for a beat and come to the realization]

Hazel and Annie: RUNNING TOWARDS THE CITY!?

Annie: We-We’ve gotta chase after them! We could get in huge trouble if they’re not with us!

Hazel: I was thinking the same thing.

[They’re let out of their car and they start running towards the city.]

[Cut to Tony and Sophie running deep into the city, where they stop to take a breather]

Sophie [panting]: Good, I think we lost them

[Tony is panting harder]

Tony [panting]: Can’t...run...need....oxygen

[He falls over]

Sophie: Oh just shake it off! Anyways, did you get the diary open? 

Tony: Oh...the diary?

Sophie: Yes, the whole reason we ran off in the first place!

Tony: Yeah about that...I couldn’t get it open

[Sophie gets furious]

Sophie: WHAT!? 

Tony: Well looking at it closely, it seems that the only way to get it open is if you had the key for it, which I’m assuming Hazel still has

Sophie: Oh that key’s probably stuck in her mansion too! Ugh, coming all the way out here was pointless

[She stomps on the ground. Hazel and Annie run up to them]

Hazel: There you two are! You can’t just run off like that. We gotta get back to Salvador

Sophie: Fine! Whatever! I have no reason to be out here anyway

[Tony is still worn out]

Tony: Can we walk back this time? Running isn’t exactly my best friend

Sophie: Whatever! Nowhere left to go but with them anyway

Hazel: Alright now let’s just go back the way we came

[They walk for a bit until they hit a fork in the road]

Hazel: Say which way did we go

Annie: I can’t remember I was too focused on chasing them

[They both look at Sophie angrily]

Sophie: Did I look like I was paying attention to street signs?

Tony: I was too dead to look at anything but my feet

Hazel: Oh no…

Annie: This could only mean…

Tony: WE’RE LOST!

Sophie: And worst of all I’m lost with you brats!

[Hazel and Annie both look at Sophie angrily. Hazel then gets an idea.]

Hazel: This shouldn’t be a big deal. I’ll just call Salvador!

[She reaches into her pockets and they’re empty. She checks both and realizes her phone isn’t there]

Hazel: Oh no. We left our phone’s back at the Ferris wheel.

[They all groan. Sophie gets furious]

Sophie: GREAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

[She points at Hazel]

Hazel: My fault!? You’re the one who ran off instead of staying with the group!

Sophie: Yeah, but if you just minded your own business, you’d still be with your stupid butler!

Hazel: You don't insult Salvador like that. WHY I OUGHTA!-

[Annie and Tony get in between them]

Tony: QUIET!

[They both stop]

Tony: Now, I know it’s easy to throw the blame at someone

Annie: Even if it was pretty much Sophie’s fault

Tony: But arguing isn’t gonna get us home. As much as I’d know Sophie would hate it, we have to call a temporary truce

Annie: It pains me to say it, but that’s our best choice. What’s important right now is getting back to Salvador and home before the buses leave.

[Hazel shrugs, nods, and sighs]

Hazel: Guess you’re right. Much as I don’t wanna be with Sophie, I care about getting home more than I hate you 

Tony: That’s the spirit. You in Sophie?

[Sophie has her arms crossed and is giving a pouty face

Sophie: Can’t believe I have to do this. But only until we get back. Stay away from me after this!

Hazel and Annie: Deal!

Annie: I was gonna do that anyway

[They start walking down one direction of the road. Cut to Salvador, who is sitting on a bench by the wheel, eating a magazine. He looks at his pocket watch.]

Salvador: Hmm those kids have been on that wheel for quite some time. There’s only an hour left before we have to go. Let me just check up on them

[Salvador walks up to the Crystal wheel worker.]

Salvador: Pardon me sir, but have you happened to have seen 4 kids, 3 girls one boy, were on this ride]

Wheel Worker: Oh those kids? They were so scared of this ride. Went running off as soon as I let them off

Salvador: Running off!? My dear sir, where did they go?

Wheel Worker: They ran off downtown

Salvador: I say! Thank you kind sir! And here, buy something nice

[He gives him a 100 dollar bill and starts running off super fast]

Wheel worker: Well hot dang! 

[Cut to the kids. They’re wandering aimlessly around the city, looking tired and drained. Tony looks the most tired, as she’s the one doing the most complaining]

Tony: Ugh are we there yet?

[Sophie turns around and talks sarcastically]

Sophie: Yes Tony, we are there. Now get on the bus!

[Tony groans.]

Tony: Be serious. How much longer till we’re there?

Sophie: Well if I knew then we wouldn’t be stuck with these two snobs! 

[Hazel and Annie turn around mad]

Hazel: Hey you realize we can hear you right?

Annie: And can you please stop being mean to him? I don’t like seeing anyone go through what you did to me

Sophie: Oh he listens to me no matter what, isn’t that right Tony?

[Tony’s not listening but is looking inside the window of a store. Hazel and Annie smirk]

Tony: I’ve found salvation! The book store!

[Annie looks up and her eyes sparkle]

Annie: Ooh the book store!. Been meaning to pick up the new Pilot Scout. Better do that now! 

[Tony turns to Annie]

Tony: Oh really? I’ve been meaning to check out more manga lately! 

Annie: Oh I’d highly recommend it. It’s got action and romance and-

Sophie: Will you two focus! 

[Annie eeps and hides behind Hazel]

Sophie: We can’t get distracted by your stupid comic books

Annie: Uh the correct term is manga

Sophie: Zip it Andromeda! The point is, we’ve got to find our way back and fast! We don’t have all the time in the world

[Hazel facepalms]

Hazel: Sadly she has a point. We have a bus to catch and we don’t have much time to do it. Let’s just get back quickly

[Annie and Tony look sad]

Hazel: Hey, to make it up to you two, I’ll buy you your comics after school

[Annie and Tony cheer and high five. Sophie grabs Tony]

Sophie: You will not fall for that brat’s tricks. Got it!?

Tony: Yes my dear

[Annie looks over concerned. Hazel just rolls her eyes]

Hazel: Let’s continue

[They go walking off. They walk for a bit, until they see the Crystal Tower again. All four look up at it]

Annie: Hey it’s the Crystal Tower!

Hazel: Didn’t the tour guide say that it was in the center of town?

Annie: That gives us an idea of where we are!

[Both cheer]

Sophie: Excellent deduction, but I still have one question: Which way is the harbor?

[Hazel and Annie both look around. They see the canal their ferry went through earlier]

Hazel: Uh Annie do you remember which way the ferry was going?

Annie: I’m uh not sure

Annie: Oh no, now we’re truly lost. 

Hazel: Maybe if we go to the top floor, we’ll see the harbor

[Tony is looking at his watch]

Tony: We don’t have enough time to do that

Hazel: Aww. Note to self: Have daddy take me up there in later 

Annie: I do hear you can get a good view of Chicago from up there

Tony: So good you can see the crime

Sophie: Alright everyone just focus! Just pick a path and go down. The less time I have to spend with you two the better

[Sophie randomly points to a path and starts walking down it

Tony: Aah coming my dear

[Tony chases after her. Hazel and Annie look to each other, shrug and start walking.]

[Cut to Salvador running past City Hall, still looking for the kids. He suddenly stops.]

Salvador: Oh dear, City Hall. If the mayor were to ever find out I lost her daughter, who knows what would happen! I could only imagine his voice ringing in my ears if he ever heard this news

[Rory walks up to Salvador from behind.]

Rory: What news are we referring to?

[Salvador turns around and freaks out]

Salvador: Gaaa Mr. Mayor! Uh just uh the news, that the field trip is almost over

Rory: I assumed that. Which is why I was actually on my way over to offer and give you guys a ride home

[Rory looks around]

Rory: Where is Hazel anyway?

Salvador: Uh in the bathroom, but it could take a while! You know how those public bathrooms can be heh heh

[Rory looks at him weirdly and shrugs]

Rory: Okay whatever you say. I’ll wait around and ask when she gets back 

Salvador: Got it. You do that

Salvador [inner thoughts]: What am I doing? I just lied to the mayor! He’ll never forgive me if he figures out!

[Cut to the kids. They’re struggling and tired. They pass by the statue of the city’s founder from earlier and take a look at it.]

Sophie: Oh great, this the third time we’ve passed by this stupid satue of the founder! Your sense of direction sucks Hazel!

Hazel: My sense of direction? You’re the one who led us down this path!

Sophie: And you’re the one who doesn’t know your way around the city your dad runs!

Hazel: Hey it’s not like I’ve been downtown before!’

Sophie: Oh get out more you spoiled brat! 

Hazel: Takes one to know one!

[Annie calls from off screen]

Annie: Hey guys, I just remembered something!

[Both stop arguing and look over at Annie and Tony, who are staring at the statue]

Hazel: What is it Annie?

Sophie: Yeah, spill it Andromeda!

Annie: Remember when we passed by this statue on the tour?

Tony: Oh yeah I remember. I’d love to see a superhero version of this guy!

Annie: Well that would be cool, that’s not the point. 

[Tony, Hazel, and Sophie nod listening]

Annie: When we passed by this, what did we pass immediately afterwards?

Tony: City Hall I think

Annie: Exactly, and who do we know who’s there right now?

[Hazel makes the realization]

Hazel: My dad! 

Sophie: Humph, what’s that idiot gonna do? Tax us back home?

Hazel: No but he can give us a ride back to the buses!

Sophie: It’s pointless anyway. He’s in a meeting, remember?

Hazel: Well this is an emergency. He does stop for those

Sophie: But he doesn’t stop to realize how mad he made my dad

[Hazel rolls her eyes]

Hazel: Whatever. Let’s get over there fast!

[All three kids start running towards the direction of City Hall]

[Cut to Salvador and Rory. Salvador is now pacing excessively and Rory is looking more confused.]

Rory: Hmm they’ve been in the bathroom for quite a while. 

[Rory looks over at Salvador]

Rory: Salvador, where are they?

[Salvador starts sweating]

Salvador: Well you see Mr. Mayor, they uh you know uh

Rory: I know you’re hiding something. Where’s Hazel?

[Salvador finally cracks]

Salvador: Okay I admit it! I lost her! One minute they’re on the Crystal Wheel asking me to hold their phones, and then suddenly they’re not! I’m a terrible chaperone! If you wanna fire me now just do it I-

[Hazel’s voice is heard off-screen]

Hazel: Daddy!

[Rory turns around to see the 4 kids running up to him. Hazel goes in for the huh, Annie and Tony stand there smiling while Sophie has a disgusted look on her face.]

Hazel: Daddy it was crazy, Sophie got away from us, then we chased her, then we got lost and I’m just happy to see you again!

[She hugs her dad. Rory hugs back.]

Rory: That’s okay Hazel. Just nice to see it’s not either of your guy’s fault 

[Rory turns to Sophie]

Rory: Sophie, I’ll have to let your father know about this

Sophie: Like he’d ever listen to you!

Rory: Well he’s coming out right now!

[Sophie’s dad, Andy comes out. Sophie freaks out, grabs Tony and runs toward him.]

Sophie: Oh Dad it was so terrible! Hazel MacGee got me lost, then gave us terrible directions, and now we’re gonna miss our bus back!

[Andy looks at Rory angrily.]

Andy: Well some mayor you are, letting your daughter get my daughter lost! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Rory: But that didn’t-

Andy: I still can’t believe this city chose to elect you. This place is crazy! Come on Sophie, I’m taking you and your boyfriend home

[He starts walking away. Sophie and Tony quickly run up to Salvador] 

Sophie: And give our phones back!

[Salvador gives them their phones and they run back to Andy]

Sophie: Oh thank you dad. You’re such a lifesaver….HEY WAIT A SECOND HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

[Tony has a happy face as they get in his car and drive off]

Rory [sigh]: Same old Andy. Trying to blame me for everything. Glad he wasn’t my campaign manager

Hazel: And same old Sophie

[Salvador gives Hazel and Annie back their phones]

Salvador: And here are your phones

[Hazel looks at her phone and sees that the time reads 1:55pm. She freaks out.]

Hazel: Oh no! The buses leave in 5 minutes! We’ll never get back in time!

Rory: Oh that’s okay, I’ll give you two a ride. I’ll call your teacher on the way back explaining the situation

Annie: Thanks Mr. MacGee. You’re a lifesaver! 

Hazel: Bet Sophie’s dad didn’t remember to do that

Annie: Definitely!

[Cut to Sophie’s dad in the car with Sophie and Tony in the backseat. He had just gotten off the phone]

Andy: Alright, you’re teacher knows that I’m taking you two home

Sophie: Thanks dad

Tony: Thanks Mr. Rottle

Andy: No problem. I just can’t believe that MacGee. What a corrupt man. I lead an honest candidate to the election, and he steals it from us!

Sophie: Yeah what an evil man

Tony: You said it!

Andy: If only I had some way to take them down

Sophie: Well you see, I’ve been working on a plan of my own

Andy: Oh?

[Sophie pulls out Hazel’s diary from her backpack]

Sophie: It’s his spoiled daughter’s diary. I think she wrote some very revealing secrets about her dad here!

Andy: Well let’s hear em

Sophie: I uh sort of can’t you see I-

Tony: The diary won’t open unless we have a specific key. 

[Andy thinks for a second]

Andy: Well in that case, find that key and get it open. 

Sophie: Oh we will dad, we will

[She has an evil grin as the screen fades to black.]


	7. Summer of Disregard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel goes to Annie's brother's birthday party and meets some of Annie's neighbors. However, she has trouble fitting in with them.

[The episode opens with Ms. Jacey’s class. The class is more wild and talkative with a clear feeling of excitement in everyone’s faces Ms. Jacey is sitting on her desk with a coffee. She takes a drink and comes up to the front.]

Ms. Jacey: Well we’ve reached the end of the year. And let me just say that out of all my classes   
I’ve had throughout the years, you guys have got to be my favorite one

The class: Awwwww

[Annie raises her hand]

Ms. Jacey: Yes Annie

Annie: My big brother told me you said the exact same thing to his class when he was in it

Ms. Jacey: Uh why yes, that was my former favorite class. You guys are the new ones

[Another kid raises his hand]

Ms. Jacey: Yes Ben

Ben: But my older sister was in your class 2 years ago and you told them the same thing

[Ms. Jacey has a nervous expression]

Ms. Jacey: Uh well you see

[Another kid raises her hand]

Kid 1: Well my brother had you 3 years ago and you told them that

[Ms. Jacey has a defeated look on her face and sighs]

Ms. Jacey: Moving on. You’ve all made it through 5th grade with flying colors and are moving on to middle school. Middle school will be tough, and will bring about a lot of changes to your structure and even your body

[Annie turns to Hazel]

Annie: Hal told me he still gets war flashbacks about that place

[Hazel cringes]

Ms. Jacey: I’m sure you’ll all do spectacular. 

[Sophie raises her hand]

Ms. Jacey: Yes Sophie

Sophie: Well of course I am! I’m winning student council president over there! I’m a shoe-in!

Ms. Jacey: That’s great. Moving on I-

[The bell rings. The kids start cheering and running to their cubbies to get their backpacks]

Ms. Jacey [sigs]: Have a nice Summer!

[Cut to Hazel and Annie walking outside the building and talking]

Annie: YES! Summer vacation! I’ve got so much free time now!

Hazel: You didn’t before

Annie: Well an extra 2 weeks now that my dad agreed to stop sending me to space camp

[She cringes at the thought of it]

Haze: Ah. Well this is a new experience for me and I can’t wait to see what all the buzz is!

Annie: Oh yeah, this is your first Summer break! Trust me, it’s amazing!

Hazel: Well school’s been amazing for me! My first step outside that mansion. I just hope I’m not gonna have to be stuck in there for too long. How long does this last?

Annie: About 3 months. 

[Hazel has a shocked look]

Hazel: WELP! Nice knowing you Annie! 

Annie: Oh come on, you won’t be stuck in your mansion for 3 months

Hazel: Yeah but my dad’s so busy, it might be harder for me to see you. I definitely won’t see you every day

Annie: Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we see each other as much as we can. And hey you know what no school means?

Hazel: What?

Annie: No Sophie!

[Hazel gets happier. Both of them high 5]

Hazel and Annie: ALRIGHT!

[Cut to the next morning. The sun is shining outside Hazel’s window. Pan over to Hazel, who’s hair is messed up and in her pajamas. She looks over to her clock, which says 11. She sits up and looks around. There is silence. She sees the silence and frowns with a sigh.]

Hazel: It all felt like a dream. School, getting out, Annie. It was all so great, but now that it’s Summer, everything is back to the way it was before. 

[she looks around at her fancy room full of expensive stuff.]

Hazel: The kids in my class would think I’m so lucky to have a whole Summer of these cool things, but what’s the point with no one else to enjoy them with?

[She sighs]

Hazel: I miss Annie already. We’d normally be at recess right now playing magical girls but now look at me. I just wish I could hear her voice again

[A vibration is heard off-screen. Hazel looks over to her nightstand to see her phone going off. She looks at the caller ID to see that it’s Annie. She has a big smile and quickly answers the phone]

Hazel: Annie it’s you! I thought I’d never hear from you again!

Annie: Aww like I’d forget to check up on my best friend! You’re like a sister to me!

[Hazel has a tear in her eyes of happiness]

Annie: Anyways, Hal’s birthday party is today and I’m gonna be there with some kids on my street.

[Hazel gets excited and has a big smile on my face]

Hazel: I’d love to!

[She has a sudden realization and has a frown on her face.]

Hazel: But I can’t…

Annie: Why?

Hazel: Because my dad is so busy during the day that there’s no way I could get over there.

Annie: Oh...how long is he busy today?

Hazel: Ugh, he’s working late today and at that point it’d be too late to come over

Annie: Ugh why does your dad have to be such a mayor?

Hazel: I know right?

Annie: Well if you can think of a way to get over here, hit me up

Hazel: Okay I will. Bye

Annie: Bye

[Hazel hangs up the phone and is distraught.]

[Cut to Hazel now dressed and sitting in the sitting room in front of an iPad looking device looking bored and miserable. The room sits in silence as she frowns in silence. Salvador comes up to her]

Salvador: Miss Hazel what seems to be the matter?

Hazel: Summer vacation is what’s the matter! I can’t do anything, daddy’s working, and I’m all alone! I can’t even go to Annie’s house when she invites me because I HAVE NO RIDE!

Salvador: You realize I can give you a ride right?

Hazel: Wait, you can do that?

[Cut to the big garage where it shows Salvador has a car waiting in a garage. Hazel has a shocked look on her face]

Hazel: You have a car? Why didn’t you tell me

Salvador: You never asked.  
Hazel: Man I can tell I’ve been stuck inside for years

Salvador: What, did you think that just because I’m the butler, that means I don’t have a mode of transport?

Hazel: Uh well heh heh

Salvador [sighs]: Just get in the car

[Cut to an establishing shot of Annie’s street. There are other kids playing outside near her house. Pan over to Annie’s house. Annie’s house has some outdoor birthday decorations on it with a sign that says ‘happy Birthday Hal.” Annie is waiting at the front of her house eagerly. Hal is walking up to her.]

Hal: From the look on your face, I’m assuming Hazel is on her way

Annie: Yes she is! I’m so excited

Hal: What makes this one more exciting than the other times she’s come over?

Hazel: Well first off this is our first Summer together along with my first Summer where I’m not stupid space camp. Plus, it’s her first birthday party! I can’t wait till she meets the other kids in the neighborhood!

Hal: Oh you play with them? Man I’ve been out of the loop

[Annie giggles]

Annie: Oh you and your high school life. You should play with us some time. We’ve got all the time in the world now

Hal: I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I’m not too caught up with my own friends 

[Hazel’s limo comes driving up to the front of their house. Salvador walks out and lets Hazel out. All the kids in the area turn over and are impressed by the limo in front of Annie’s house. They all slowly approach it as the limo drives off.]

Annie: Hazel I’m glad you came!

Hazel: Glad I could make it!

[They both hug, which impresses the surrounding kids as they walk up to them. Hazel lets go of the embrace and takes a look at them.]

[The group of 5 kids of varying ages stare at Hazel. She looks at them out of curiosity. The youngest boy, Dale, a small African-American short haired boy looks up at them with a look at awe on his face. He approaches her]

Dale: Whoa, are you the rich girl!?

[Hazel has a confused look on her face.]

Hazel: Uh well I mean I’m pretty rich I guess

Dale: How much money you got?

Hazel: Well that’s kind of personal and-

Dale: Could you buy the city?

Hazel: Well, my dad already runs the city so-

Dale: How big is your mansion?

Hazel: Uh, pretty big I guess

Dale: IS IT A CASTLE?! ARE YOU A PRINCESS!?

[A taller looking African American kid, Kaleb, comes up to Dale to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.]

Kaleb: Calm down Dale, no heckling the rich girl

Dale: Aww come on Kaleb, I was about to ask for a small loan of a million bucks

Hazel: I only have like 300 on me

Dale: THREE HUNDRED? HOT DOG!

Hazel: Oh right, that’s not pocket change to you guys.

[Kaleb approaches Hazel.]

Kaleb: Excuse my brother, he doesn’t know his personal space well. 

Dale: Hey, what are you talking about?

Kaleb: Well for starters you’re standing on my foot  
[Dale looks down and notices he is standing on Kaleb’s foot. He blushes.]

Dale: Oh whoops

[He steps off. Hazel looks over to the other kids. She notices a pair of Filipino identical twins, Mary and Rosa, with one hiding behind the other.]

Rosa: Mary?

Mary: Yes Rosa?

Rosa: The mayor’s daughter is so pretty

Mary: Aww, well you should walk up and tell her that

Rosa: But what if she charges me for it?

Mary: Annie already told us she wouldn’t

[Rosa sights]

Rosa: Okay

[She slowly approaches Hazel, and offers a handshake. Hazel smiles and starts reaching her hand out.]

Hazel: Oh hi what’s your name?

[Rosa starts talking really loudly and shakes her hand very quickly]

Rosa: Greetings and salutations Hazel MacGee! Rosa here, twin sister to Mary, and did you do your hair?!

[Hazel is taken aback by this]

Hazel: Whoa you certainly are a surprise.

Rosa: You never know what you’ll expect from me!

[Mary comes up to both of them]

Mary: Nice try. Lower your volume next time though the dogs are staring

[Pan over to the house across the street and an army of dogs are staring at Rosa. Rosa looks over at them and gives them a wave]

Rosa: It’s okay they know me

[Mary goes up to Hazel and shakes her hand]

Mary: My sister is just in her own little world. I’m Mary by the way. I’ve seen you around school.

Hazel: You have?

Mary: Yeah. Rosa and I are a grade behind you. You’re quite the talk around the 4th graders

Dale: The 3rd graders won’t stop talking about you

[The last kid, an older looking one, Zeke, approaches them. He’s a bigger kid, slightly chubby, with a baseball cap]

Zeke: I hear about you all the time and I don’t even go to your school

Hazel: You don’t

[Annie whispers into Hazel’s ear]

Annie: He’s in middle school. IE older kids school

Hazel: Ooooooh

[Hazel looks up at Zeke]

Hazel: Our teacher was telling us about that place. What’s it like?

Zeke: Trust me, you don’t wanna know

[Zeke cringes. Hazel blinks in confusion until Hal approaches him]

Hal: Oh Zeke, you and your sense of reality. Same old same old I guess

Zeke: I’m just being honest man. She’s gonna come out of there wanting a zombie apocalypse 

[Apollo comes out of the door and up to the kids. He’s dressed more casually, an is wearing a party hat along with a chipper expression on his face.]

Apollo: Oooh there’s the birthday boy back with the old crew!

Hal: Dad, I know you’re usually busy with work and struggle to even come to these parties, but I’m turning 16, not 6. 

Apollo: Right...I’m trying my best here. 

Hal: Well you definitely score points for originality on not having another space themed party

Apollo: Well I guess it’s one of those times where the planets aligned! 

[He chuckles to himself. Everyone looks at him confused.]

Apollo: One day you kids will appreciate space humor. 

[Transition to later in the party. More people have shown up. Family members and more teenagers around Hal’s age. Hal is seen with a group of these teenagers talking it up with them. The teenagers look at him in awe]

Hal: And then when I threw the winning touchdown I said “Liftoff!” It’s my Hail Mary phrase. 

[The teenagers gasp in awe at this. A girl standing by him swoons and talks[

Girl: Oh Hal, you’re such a Han Solo!

Hal: Well I learned the best from my pop 

[Pan over to Hazel and the other kids, and they’re setting up to play a game. Annie stares over at where Hal is standing and gives a sigh]

Annie: Well I guess Hal’s too busy with his own friends to play with us

Mary: Don’t worry, maybe he’ll show up later

Dale: So are we gonna play something or what?

Hazel: Play something?

Annie: Sure, we always play tons of games at Hal’s parties every year. 

Hazel: In that case I’d love too! But I’m warning you, I’m a tough opponent. Let’s hit up Super Pow Buddies, I’ve been practicing on that lately and- 

Annie: Uh not those kind of games

Hazel: Oh, well we can play some Starving Starving Gators. Annie is the Gator Queen after all

Annie: Not board games either. I’m talking the play outside kind

Hazel: Oh, well what are we playing first?

Rosa: Hmmm how about we play Bloody Murder?

[Hazel freezes in her tracks. She looks pale in the face and is very uncomfortable. The other kids look at her confused.]

Kaleb: Uh, is she okay?

Annie: Oh she’s never played these types of games before

[Annie waves a hand in front of Hazel and then snaps her finger. Hazel snaps out of it.]

Hazel: WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED GAMES DO YOU GUYS PLAY?!

Annie: No, it’s not actual murder! It’s just pretend. It’s uh like Tag.

Hazel: Oh I know that game well! I play it with my butler all the time. Get this, he runs so slow I catch him right away! Doesn’t that just really suck when your butler is slow guys?

[The kids look at her in confusion. Hazel reads the room and notices they don’t know what she’s talking about.]

Hazel: Oh right...you guys don’t have butlers...heh heh.

Kaleb: Riiiight. So LET’S PLAY!

[They all start gathering in a circle. Hazel is confused and stumbles about getting in the circle next to Annie.]

Zeke: Let’s decide who’s it the way we always do. 1,2,3, NOT IT!

Everyone except Hazel: NOT IT!

[Hazel looks around at everyone else raising her hand.]

Hazel: Oh NOT IT!

Dale: I guess you’re it Princess!

[Hazel looks around at everybody frantically]

Hazel: But I’m not...But I didn’t-

Annie: Don’t worry Hazel, I’ll teach you the rules. 

[Hazel is looking a little nervous]

Hazel: Okay…

Annie: All you gotta do is hide and the rest of us will start looking for you. When one of us screams “bloody murder” you start chasing us down trying to tag us before we reach home base.

Hazel: And home base would be? 

[Cut to them at the front of the house at Annie’s garage. It’s open with a car parked in it]

Annie: My dad’s car right here. If you tag someone, they’re it along with you. 

Hazel. Okay I think I got it!

Zeke: Alright you’re good. Now let’s play!

[The rest of the kids start going up to Apollo’s car. They all start counting and Hazel runs off to hide.]

[Hazel runs across the street. She looks around frantically looking for a hiding spot.]

Hazel: Come on Hazel, you gotta be clever. Think of the stealth games you play. If I was a character in the game where would I hide?

Dale [offscreen]: BLOODY MURDER!

[An exclamation point pops up on her head and a sound effect in the style of Metal Gear play as she jolts the other way to see Annie and the other kids running away. She chases after them all the way back to the house. They all end up touching Apollo’s car before she can reach any of them.]

Dale: Haha we made it!

Rosa: I can’t believe it….I didn’t get caught! First time booya! 

Mary: Good job sis. You’re getting better.  
Kaleb: But you gotta appreciate Annie’s speed! You’re getting faster there

[Annie smiles]

Annie: Yeah I guess so

Zeke: I remember when you used to constantly trip when running away. Was an easy out every time!

Annie: Hey, I was 4! 

[They all laugh. Hazel notices this and looks a little down. She tries to laugh along with them, but it comes off as fake. She tries to add on to the conversation.]

Hazel: Well when I was little, I’d sometimes forget which hallway to take to get to my room. My dad would need to send in a search party to look for me. 

[She awkwardly laughs. The rest of the kids look confused and go back to talking about Annie’s memories.]

Zeke: So anyway, I’m glad you’ve grown from tripping Ann

[Hazel looks at this and gets more sad. She sulks, looking down.] 

Mary: Say Annie, didn’t you get a new bike not too long ago?

[Annie jolts up]

Annie: Oh yeah I did! I’ve been so busy lately that I never got to test it out

[Annie runs in her garage. She rolls out a shiny light blue bike The kids minus Hazel look at it in awe.]

Kids: Ooooooh

Rosa: You replaced Cassie?

Kaleb: I never thought I’d see the day.

[Hazel looks confused]

Hazel: Who’s Cassie?

Annie: Oh...I guess I never told you that. Cassie was the name of my old bike. We’ve been through a lot. She was the bike I mastered riding one on. She sadly broke down but I don’t consider her dead, more like reincarnated. She is now Cassie the 2nd!

Zeke: I’m gonna miss ole Cassie

Dale: She was a true speed demon

Hazel: Yeah, she sounds like an amazing partner...even though I never got to meet her.

Annie: That’s okay. We can all make some new memories with Cassie 2. Let’s take our bikes for a spin. 

Kids except Hazel: YAAAAAAY!

[They all run to their houses to grab their bikes, showing them opening up their various garages. Hazel looks at them frantically.]

Hazel: Wait, I don’t have a bike!

Annie: You don’t?

Hazel: Nope. Since I never had to leave my mansion much I never thought I needed one. I don’t even know how to ride one.

Annie: Oh. I don’t want you to feel left out. Um

[She looks at her bike]

Annie: You can at least take mine on a test run until they come back. It’s not too hard to ride one.

Hazel: Okay…

[Hazel gets on the bike. She has trouble balancing on the seat and wobbles a little. Scared, she puts her feet on the pedals and starts peddling. She wobbles about.]

Hazel: Whoa woa WHAAAAAA

[Hazel falls off the bike. She’s on the ground groaning.]

Annie: Maybe it’d be best if you sat this one out. You know so you won’t die.

[Cut to Hazel sitting on Annie’s front porch. She’s watching the other kids having fun and laughing on their bikes. Sad music is playing. She has a sad, defeated expression as she watches them ride. She glances at Annie, who’s having the most fun out of them. Upon seeing this, a tear rolls down her eye. Annie’s voice rings in her head]

Annie (thought voiceover): ...like I’d forget to check up on my best friend! You’re like a sister to me! 

[Hazel puts her head down upon hearing this thought.]

[Cut to the backyard. The party is at its peak. Lots of friends and family of varying ages are there complete with a banner on the fence that says “Happy Birthday Hal.” The adults are mostly scattered while the kids are all on one side by a trampoline while the teens are on the other side. Hazel is seen with the kids, still looking a little down but trying her best to look perky.]

Dale: Hey Annie, I wanna go on your trampoline!

Rosa: Oooh the trampoline! I need to practice my summersault. 

[Rosa turns to Mary]

Rosa: I’m getting so much better at it. You gotta see it Mary!

[Marry giggles]

Mary: Oh I’m sure you’re improving

Annie: The trampoline would be fun don’t you think Hazel?

[She turns to Hazel. Hazel looks at it and perks up. Her eyes sparkle.]

Hazel: Ooh a trampoline! My dad’s been talking about getting me one of these! 

Kaleb: I’m kind of surprised you don’t have one already

Hazel: I have super cool indoor stuff, not outdoors. 

Zeke: Anyway LET’S GO!

[All the kids run ahead of Hazel on. They all start jumping and having fun. Hazel climbs in after them.]

Hazel: Hey guys, wait up!

[She gets on the trampoline and immediately trips and falls.]

Hazel: Whoaaaaa

[She’s tries to stand up but just slips again. She struggles more and more as she constantly gets up, tries to jump, only to slip and fall again. Pan around to the other kids who are jumping and doing flips just fine. Hazel looks at them, getting more frustrated.]

Rosa: Watch my somersault guys!

[She makes the perfect somersault. The other kids minus Hazel clap and cheer at this.]

Mary: Rosa that was awesome!

Annie: You’re getting really good at that!

Rosa: Thanks! Been practicing all year! Gymnastics is really paying off!

[Rosa does the splits on the trampoline. The kids clap. Hazel looks at that and is getting more frustrated.]

Zeke: Well watch this. I can do a whole flip standing up

[He does a flip and lands perfectly. The kids cheer more at this.]

Annie: You guys are amazing! I wanna pull off tricks like this someday.

Kaleb: Aww that’s the Annie we’ve known for years. Always full of big dreams.

[They all laugh at this. Hazel is at peak frustration.]

Hazel: Well uh, I can roll around on the floor of this thing!

[Hazel rolls around. The kids look unimpressed.]

Annie: That’s nice Hazel. I should teach you more tricks on here sometime. 

Hazel: No really, this is a mind blower!

[She starts rolling towards Annie. Annie realizes she’s about to hit her and braces for impact.]

Annie: HAZEL WATCH OUT!

[Hazel rolls towards her feet and she trips and falls on her. Because she’s standing near the ledge, Annie falls off the trampoline. She’s groaning and rubbing her head.]

All kids: Annie!

Annie [groans]: I’m okay guys

[The look at Hazel angrily]

Zeke: You really should be careful next time!

Kaleb: You could’ve really hurt her!

Dale: Yeah, watch where you’re going princess!

[Hazel looks around at the other kids with a look of defeat.]

Hazel: But I didn’t mean to-...But I’m not a-...

[She looks down at Annie, who is still groaning. Hazel has a realization and looks even more defeated. She sighs]

Hazel: What am I doing? I’m being a jealous brat. I’m a terrible friend! 

[Hazel climbs off the trampoline looking dejected. Annie looks up at her.]

Annie: Hazel, what are you doing?

Hazel: Going to the front to wait for Salvador! I don’t deserve you!

Annie: But Hazel-

[Hazel runs off in tears. Annie looks really concerned. Zoom out to her friends still on the trampoline, looking concerned with her.]

[Cut to the front of Annie’s house. Hazel is sitting on a rocking locking long chair on the porch. Sad music is playing. She’s sitting there looking glum. She looks at the sky and gives a sigh. Show the sky and clouds forming. The clouds form the shape of Annie on the ground, hurt. A tear runs down Hazel’s face as she turns away and sulks into the seat. Enter Hal, who runs to the front with a look of escape. He spots Hazel sulking. He looks concerned and takes a seat next to her.]

Hal: Hey Hazel. You okay?

Hazel: As okay as how my face looks.

[She stares at him, looking dejected.]

Hal: Oh. 

Hazel: What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn’t you be opening your presents or something.

Hal: I needed to take a breather from my classmates. I can only take so much attention. 

[There’s a beat]

Hal: What happened with you?

Hazel: Oh nothing big. Just ruined the only friendship I ever had!

Hal: Did you and Annie get into a fight?

Hazel: No, but I know she hates me!

Hal: What makes you say that?

Hazel: I just had to let out the spoiled brat in me. I got jealous of her other friends, got mad when she was having more fun with them, and got her hurt!

Hal: Wait, Annie got hurt!?

Hazel: Fell off the trampoline 

Hal: Again? Hazel, we’ve both accidentally knocked each other off that thing hundreds of times. We just get up and shake it off. 

Hazel: Well she’s your brother and you’ve known her longer! I haven’t been friends with Annie for that long

[She sniffles]

Hazel: Sometimes….I wish she was my sister

Hal: You do?

[Hazel pauses for a beat and takes a deep breath.]

Hazel: When I was a little girl, the one thing I wanted in the whole wide world was a little sister. Someone who could be there for me and who I can protect and care for. It’s crazy really. All it takes is for one divorce to shatter your dreams. 

[More tears run in Hazel’s eyes as she puts her hands over her eyes. Hal pats her on the back.]

Hal: I’m so sorry Hazel. I didn’t realize it ran that deep.

[She gives a sniffle and continues.]

Hazel: When I met Annie, I felt a happiness I’ve never felt before. Yeah all the cool stuff I have is nice, but the feeling of meeting someone new and getting to know them well was something that can’t be bought. And now I’ve screwed up all of that!

[Hal gives her another pat on the back as she bursts out crying. There’s a pause before he talks.]

Hal: Hazel, I’ve known Annie ever since she was born. I know her ins and outs. She’s a very sweet girl. She’s’ not gonna abandon you just for getting a little jealous. The trampoline thing, that’s something she’s used to and she won’t hold against you. As for the jealousy thing, I’m gonna tell you this. I’m pretty popular in my grade, and because of this, I’ve had a lot of guys who were jealous of me.

Hazel [sniffles]: R-really?

Hal: I went to the dance with a girl they liked, I got better grades than them, I have this many people at my birthday party, I’ve gotten them all. You think I like people being jealous of me so much. No! I feel bad. There are people who don’t even wanna talk to me because me existing makes them mad. I end up lying awake at night worrying what some random kid in school is saying about me.

[Hazel stops sniffling]

Hazel: Oh. I guess I never thought about how those other kids feel. I just got so caught up in how well they got along that I got carried away. 

[She gets a burst of confidence and stands up.]

Hazel: I know what I must do. 

[She gives Hal a hug.]

Hazel: Thank you Hal. 

[She runs back to the backyard. Hal smiles, stands up, and starts walking over there too.]

[Cut to Annie and the other kids. They’re off the trampoline and sitting on a picnic mat in a circle right by it. They’re all sitting and playing together while Annie has a sort of neutral face.]

Kaleb: Alright Dale, Truth or Dare?

Dale: Throw a dare at me bro! I’ll take anything!

Kaleb: Anything huh? Well then I dare you to kiss Rosa! 

[Dale blushes and looks flustered. Rosa is blushing too while Mary giggles.]

Dale: H-hey no fair! Why her?

Kaleb (smug): Because you two gotta practice for your future wedding.

Rosa: S-stop throwing that at us! I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me

[They stare at each other for a second and blush harder]

Dale: F-fine! But only on the cheek.

[Dale gives Rosa a peck on the cheek. Both have a look of disgust.]

Dale and Rosa: Eww, bleh!

Dale: I am never doing that again!

Rosa: Good! Cuz that was gross! Why do big kids like that stuff?

[They give a glance at each other again and give a blush. Hazel is heard off-screen.]

Hazel: Hey guys, I’m back! 

[Pan over to a shot of Hazel looking heroic as heroic music plays.]

Annie: Hazel!

Hazel: And I’m ready to play whatever you throw at me.

Zeke: Uh, that would be Truth or Dare?

Hazel: Alright. Whatever that is, I’m in!   
Annie: It’s pretty simple. Someone asks you truth or dare, meaning you can choose to either answer something honestly or be dared to do something. 

Hazel: Got it!

Annie: I’ll ask you something. It’s my turn anyway. So Hazel, Truth or Dare?

[Hazel thinks for a second.]

Hazel: I’ll go with Truth.

[Annie thinks for a second. Her glasses flash and she gets an idea.]

Annie: Is it true that something is bothering you?

[Hazel is surprised for a second. She sighs]

Hazel: Yeah you can say so.

Annie: Good, now you can ask me.

Hazel: Okay then. Truth or Dare?

Annie: I pick Truth

Hazel: Is it true...that you don’t like me as much as you say?

Annie: What? No! Not at all! If I had a problem with you, I’d tell you! 

Zeke: Good job. Now it’s my turn. 

Annie: Zeke, can we continue our round for a little longer?

Zeke: Uh, sure I guess

Annie: Truth or Dare?

Hazel: Truth again

Annie: Is it true that you’ve been feeling left out?

Hazel [sighs]: Yes, I have.

Annie: Oh...well I choose Truth  
Hazel: Is it true that you like your friends here more than me?

[Annie gets nervous at this question. She looks at the other kids, who look weirded out by this question, and looks back at Hazel.]

Annie: I don’t like comparing people I know. That’s unfair and mean! Sophie used to compare me to others all the time. It made me feel horrible. I’d never do that to anyone. 

Hazel: That’s good to know. And I pick Truth 

Annie: Is it true that you’ve been sad and frustrated this whole party because you can’t fit in well with the other kids and think they’ll take me away from you?

[Hazel looks at Annie and the other kids. She puts her head down.]

Hazel: Yes.

Annie: I pick Truth

Hazel: And is it true that you think I’m a spoiled brat for this?

Annie: Not at all

Hazel: Got it. So I’ll just go back and-...you don’t?

Annie: Hazel, I want to bring people together. I want to mix the kids I grew up around with my new best friend. The way we do things around here will take some getting used to, but I know you’ll get it eventually. I’ll practice with you at our games, I’ll teach you how to ride a bike, I’ll help you jump on a trampoline. You may have a different way of living, but I know with enough practice we’ll get it

[Hazel has a small smile with tears in her eyes.]

Hazel [sniffles]: I’m sorry. I just got so frustrated. You guys have made so many memories together it was like you knew each other more than I knew her. I just wish I could’ve been a part of those memories!

Annie: Well now that you’re here, we can make new memories. Right guys!

[She turns over to them. Zeke comes up.]

Zeke: You bet! Rich or not, you’re still a friend of Annie’s, and we want to help you

[Kaleb comes up.]  
Kaleb: I can show you how my bike works

[Mary and Rosa come up.]

Rosa: And I’ll show you some of my moves

Mary: You’re always welcome with us

[Dale comes up]

Dale: Any friend of Annie’s is a friend of mine Princess!

[Hazel is teary eyed and hugs Annie.]

Hazel: T-thank you Annie. This means a lot to me.

Annie: There there. Just know I’ll be there for you. You’re more than just a friend, you’re a sister to me!

[Hazel is even more teary eyed and smiling big as she lets go of the embrace. The other kids give her a huge group hug. They all laugh at this.]

Hazel: Oh and Dale?

Dale: Yes?

Hazel: I’m not a princess.

[Dale chuckles as Apollo’s voice is heard off-screen.]

Apollo [off-screen]: Hey kids, it’s present time!

Kids: Ooooh

[Cut to the present table. Hal has already opened a whole bunch of presents, including a Telescope, a new smartphone, and some clothes.]

Apollo: One more present son! Close your eyes.

[Hal closes his eyes as Apollo puts a key in his hand. He opens his eyes.]

Hal: A key? Wait a second. You didn’t!

Apollo: Check out front!

[The entire party runs to the driveway to see Jody riding in on a shiny blue car. Hal’s eyes sparkle.]

Hal: Oh my God! I love it! Thank you!

[Jody gets out and hugs him, while holding the key she got from the car.]

Jody: And for a bonus gift, a backup key. Perfect bonus for earning that Driver’s License. 

Hal: Just thank you guys so much! 

[Hal looks over at Hazel and Annie.]

Hal: Say Hazel, Annie mentioned to me before you got here that you had trouble getting a ride here? Well, say no more to that problem!

[Hazel’s eyes sparkle.]

Hazel: Really, you’d do that for me? Thank you! 

Hal: Let’s take it for a test drive now

Annie: Let’s go!

[The crowd cheers as Hal gets in the car, with Hazel and Annie sitting in the back. He starts the car and drives around the neighborhood.]

Hazel: Man, what a day.

Annie: Yeah. 

[Annie gets an apologetic face.]

Annie: I’m sorry for not including you well

Hazel: Ah that’s okay, I was being a brat myself

Annie: Well hey, that’s what friends are for.

Hazel: Not just friends…

[Back up to the car driving into the sunset.]

Hazel: Sisters.

[Fade to black]


	8. Who Let the Dogs Get Loose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Annie take Hazel's guard dogs for a walk, only for Sophie and Tony to cause trouble for them.

[The episode opens on a sunny Saturday afternoon outside of Annie’s house. Annie is waiting excitedly as a limo approaches. The limo slows down and comes to a complete stop in front of Annie. The window rolls down and it’s revealed to be Hazel.]

Hazel: Happy Saturday Annie!

[Annie giggles.]

Annie: Oh Hazel, you and your grand entrances

Hazel: I mean I just rolled down the window, not a big deal

Annie: Limos alone are a grand entrance.

Hazel: I guess.

[The window in front of her opens to reveal Salvador, who is holding three leashes.]

Salvador: Miss Hazel, I have the dogs’ leashes. 

Hazel: Thank you Salvador!

[The back door opens for her and she jumps out. She walks to the front to grab the lashes from her. Rory is seen in the car too.]

Rory: Are you sure you’re gonna be okay on this walk Pumpkin? 

Hazel: Of course I am Daddy! Don’t worry about me. I’ve got Annie!

Rory: I’m just worried about you getting lost is all. It happened in the city.

Hazel: Well that place was bigger and we didn’t know the area. Besides, Annie here knows all the neighborhoods

Annie: Yup. I’ve memorized all the street names! 

[Rory chuckles.]

Rory: Well that’s good. I’ll be at the Square near the stores doing a big speech. Gotta show off my image in every part of the city you know! 

Hazel: Got it daddy! 

[Annie speaks up, sounding a little nervous.]

Annie: So Hazel, those dogs, are they vicious?

Hazel: Not at all! They’re very sweet and super loyal. Let me show you them. 

Annie: Okay good. I feel calmer now

Hazel: COME ON OUT BOYS!

[Three large black pitbulls come out of the limo, barking loudly. Annie screams and hides behind Hazel.]

Annie: DON’T BITE! DON’T KILL ME!

[They continue barking for a bit. Hazel looks calm and starts petting them each. They stop barking one at a time. Annie sees her doing this and gets out from behind her.]

Annie: You can control them that well?

Hazel: Of course! They are guard dogs after all. 

Annie: But can’t those be vicious?

Hazel: Only if I’m threatened. Every other time they are the sweetest dogs in the world.

[She get a motherly voice]

Hazel: Yes you guys are yes you are]

[The dogs look happy and affectionate. Annie smiles]

Annie: I guess that’s fine then.

Rory: Well I gotta get going. Don’t wanna be late

Hazel: Bye Daddy!

Annie: By Mr. Mayor!

[The limo drives off, leaving Hazel and Annie with the 3 dogs.]

Hazel: Oh yeah I forgot to introduce them. Annie, meet Cupcake, Sunshine, and Peaches. 

[She points to each of them as she says their names from left dog to right dog. Annie looks nervous at first when putting a hand on Cupcake and gives him a pet. Cupcake rolls over in joy. Annie giggles.]

Annie: They’re rather cute fellas

Hazel: They sure are!

[Fade in to later in the walk. Show a close up on Annie’s face as they’re walking down a suburban sidewalk.]

Annie: Hazel, I’m not one to question you much but I’ve got something to ask

[Pan over to close up of Hazel]

Hazel: Yes?

[Zoom back to Annie]

Annie: How can you walk all 3 at once?

[Zoom out to show Hazel holding all three of the leashes as the dogs walk perfectly in order.]

Hazel: Oh Salvador taught me. 

Annie: But I thought you never left the mansion before.

Hazel: I never went to the outskirts of the mansion. I’ve been walking them through the courtyard ever since I could hold a leash.

[She offers one of the leashes to Annie. Who finches slightly.]

Hazel: You wanna try walking Peaches?

Annie: I’m uuuuh not much of a dog person.

[The dogs glare at her]

Annie: No offense

[The dogs nod their heads and move their heads back to the road.]

[The group passes by a house. Annie takes a quick glance at the house and suddenly gets a worried look. She gasps and starts sweating and murmuring. Hazel takes a notice to this.]

Hazel: Annie what’s wrong?

Annie: I think we should get a move on out of here fast!

Hazel: What’s the rush?

Annie: See that house right there

[She points at the house. Hazel looks at it confused.]

Hazel: Looks like any middle class house I’ve seen.

Annie: More like a middle class house of evil. That’s Sophie’s house!

Hazel: Sophie’s house? Oh God. I hate this house!

Annie: Let’s just move along before-

[Sophie’s voice is heard off screen]

Sophie (OS): Well well well, look what we have here

[Pan over to Sophie who is staring at them with her hands on her hips with Tony right behind her.]

Sophie: I sensed the neighborhood got more snooty all of a sudden. 

Hazel: Oh really? More than it already is?

Sophie: You know what I’m talking about you snob! 

[Hazel has an angry look on her face while Annie is just standing back. Sophie looks at Tony.]

Sophie: It’s kind of cute Tony, Daddy’s little rich girl is trying to be like one of us, walking her dogs. I especially like how she can even call those monsters dogs!

[Hazel looks shocked by this statement and looks mad.] 

Sophie: Are you such a princess that you have to surround yourself with 3 guard dogs? Those freaks are nothing compared to my little Cletus. Come here boy!

[She gives a whistle and Cletus comes walking over to her. She gives him a pet and starts talking in a motherly voice.]

Sophie (motherly voice): Who’s a good boy? Who’s a better dog than Hazel’s? You are!

[Cletus looks relaxed and loved. Cut over to Hazel, who is looking furious at this as she tries to hold it in.]

Sophie: Cletus here is like my son

Tony: And I’m the father

Sophie(quickly): No you aren’t…..he’s better and more loyal than those things. 

Hazel: They aren’t things! They’re my precious babies. They’re the most loyal dogs in the world.

Sophie: Yeah if you wanna commit a murder maybe! Those things are only yours to guard out the poor people your dad doesn’t even care about

Hazel: He donates to charity though!

Sophie: Yeah to make himself look good! My dad told me so

Hazel: Well maybe your dad’s wrong!

[Sophie gasps at this. She picks up a fist.]

Sophie: That’s it you brat it’s on!

[Hazel’s dogs take notice of her fist as she starts charging toward them. As she’s about to get towards Hazel, the dogs block her path, growling and barking at her. She steps back and flinches as Hazel tries to keep them in control.]

Hazel: Calm down boys, you don’t need to fight this battle.

[Hazel loses her grip on the dogs as they run off in separate directions. Annie whimpers as Hazel looks at this in shock. Sophie looks on with a smug look on her face.]

Sophie: Well well well, so much for loyalty. Now they’re loose

Hazel: Yeah because of you

Sophie: But they’re still your dogs. And oh no, your dad’s giving a speech today. If those dogs were to say, show up at this speech, imagine how bad that’d look on your dad’s reputation! I can see the news now. “Mayor can’t control his pets!” Won’t it be great!

[Hazel and Annie stare at her mad as Tony gazes at her with a huge smile.]  
Sophie: Well I’m off to the Square. Wouldn’t wanna miss the fireworks! Come on Tony!

[She starts walking off as Tony turns back to the other two girls.]

Tony: She would make a great future president!

[Tony starts to follow as Hazel and Annie’s looks change from mad to hopeless.] 

Hazel (sighs): She’s right. We’re screwed. Once those dogs hit the square, we’re dead!

Annie: Maybe they won’t go to the square.

Hazel: They know my dad’s smell well. The second they get a whiff of that, they’ll be running towards him.

Annie: Not if we get them back first.

[Hazel gets a jolt of inspiration.]

Hazel: Right. They know my smell too. They’ll come to me if we get close enough. So let’s catch some dogs!

Annie: Right!

[Hazel and Annie start running the direction Sophie went. They catch up with Sophie and pass her, who takes notice of them.]

Sophie; Ugh, looks like they’re trying to get off the hook with this one.

Tony: What should we do? Hazel definitely knows her own dogs better than us.

Sophie: Why by political tricks my dad taught me. We follow their lead, watching everything they do, and once we find a weakness, attack it!

[Tony looks confused]

Sophie [deadpan]: Follow them and scare the dog away from under their noses

Tony: Got it! Let’s go!

[Tony starts running off with Sophie running behind.]

Sophie (to herself): I already know who’s not gonna be my VP

[Cut to Hazel and Annie walking down the street. They are looking around and calling the dogs’ names individually. Annie has a pair of binoculars and is looking around with it.]

Hazel: Annie, what’s with the binoculars. 

Annie: Well I brought them along in case we wanna try bird watching. This just gives me a reason to test them.

Hazel: If those work for dogs great, I’ll do anything to find my babies.

[Annie has an eep, and jumps into a bush.]

Hazel: What’s wro-

[Annie grabs Hazel by the shirt and pulls her in the bush.]

Hazel: What was that for?

Annie: I uh think I found one. Sorry, a little jumpy with dogs

Hazel: Let me see

[Hazel grabs the binoculars and looks into them. She sees one of the dogs by a trash can eating out of it.]

Hazel: Oh that’s Cupcake! 

Annie: How do you tell them apart!

Hazel: Cupcake has the biggest appetite. 

Annie: Well how do we get him?

Hazel: Oh getting him should be easy and-what’s that?

Annie: What’s what?

[Cut to a view of the binoculars to show another bush sneaking up on the dog.]

Hazel: These guys are stealing our hide in the bush idea. We should sue!

[Annie grabs the binoculars and looks at the bush. She uses a focus to zoom more in the bush to reveal Sophie and Tony hiding in the bush.]

Annie: It’s Sophie and Tony in there!

Hazel: I should’ve known. So do we sue now or later?

Annie: No time for that! We gotta get to the dog before they do!

[Cut over to the other bush. Sophie is in the bush moving in while grinning evily.]

Sophie: Perfect. Now all we gotta do is jump up and scare him!

[Tony is staring out at Hazel and Annie’s bush, that has just started moving in on the other side of the dog.]

Tony: We better move honey, this bush is moving in

Sophie: What?

[She looks at the bush and spots Hazel and Annie closing in.]

Sophie: Ugh, that spoiled brat wants to get off the hook. Not if I can help it!

[The both crawl up to the dog. The dog jolts back and both bushes are stuck staring at each other.]

Sophie: Aww how cute that you think you can avoid trouble like this. 

Hazel: Now way you’re messing with my babies!

[A standoff between the two bushes is going on. Old west music is playing as it cuts to close ups of Hazel and Sophie staring at each other. Cut over to shots of Annie and Tony trying to play along too but end up blinking or laughing from trying to keep a straight face. The sun is high in the air as a gust of wind blows. Cut to a shot of Hazel making a realization.]

Hazel: Cupcake here boy!

[She gives a whistle. Cupcake gets all happy and runs towards Hazel, who gives her a hug as they dog licks her. Cut to Sophie, who has an over the top shocked expression.]

Sophie: WHAT THE-

Annie: Aww of course you’d have a command for him.

Hazel: Of course! I just forgot for a second 

[Both of them giggle. Pan over to Sophie, who is growling and squeezing a tree branch until it breaks.] 

Hazel: Come on Annie! We’ve got the other two to find. Let’s go!

[They high five and run off with Cupcake. Pan back to Sophie, who’s still growling.]

Tony: I don’t think we won the bush showdown.

Sophie: YOU THINK?! 

[Cut to another part of the neighborhood. Hazel has Cupcake safe on a leash while Annie is keeping her distance. Cut to Cupcake who is sniffing around until his nose catches a whiff. He points his nose to the right.]

Hazel: You find something boy?

[They both look over to see another one of the dogs sleeping in a tiny playground under a tree.]

Annie: Hazel look it’s uh...which dog is this again?

Hazel: Sunshine. He’s the sleepy one.

Annie: Ironic name

Hazel: Yeah I know. Let’s just get him. But first…

[Hazel turns to Cupcake]

Hazel: Stay boy. We’ll be back in a second.

[Cupcake acts obedient and sits still. Hazel gives him a pat on the head and they start walking towards Sunshine.]

Annie: You know I’ve gotta admit, he looks kind of cute when he’s asleep.

Hazel: You got that right.

[They start closing in on him, when suddenly the ground disappears from under him and they fall in. Show them down at the bottom of the whole, groaning in pain.]

Hazel: Where did this hole come from?

[They hear Sophie and Tony laughing from off screen. They both show up from the top of the hole grinning.]

Sophie: You should really prepare for trouble and watch for holes

Tony: And check for two in case there’s double

Annie: How long did it even take for you guys to dig this

[Tony pulls out a comic book titled “Mole Person”]

Tony: Well in Mole Person issue #1, he gains his mole powers by digging to China and-

Sophie: What did I tell you about droning on about your stupid comic books?

[Tony sighs]

Tony Not to do it.

[Sophie turns back to the hole]

Sophie: Point is you two are trapped now and there’s nothing you can do about it! 

[Sophie starts laughing evily again. Tony follows along and does it too. This causes her to stop and look at him.]

Sophie: Tony

Tony: Yeeeees?

Sophie: Your laugh sucks. It sounds too evil

Tony: But i thought that’s what we were going for

Sophie: WE’RE NOT EVIL! We’re just misunderstood.

[Sophie and Tony approach Sunshine, who wakes up and takes a look at them.]

Tony: So how are we gonna get him to Mayor MacGee?

Sophie: Oh that part’s easy.

[Sophie pulls some dog treats out of a purse she had on. The dog looks at these and gets excited. Sophie starts talking in a playful voice.]

Sophie (playful): Here boy! I’ve got tasty treats!

[The dog starts running towards her. She holds the treats up and he starts looking at them huffing.]

Sophie: If you want them you gotta catch us!

Tony: Wait we gotta run?

Sophie: Come and get us!

[Tony and Sophie run off as Sunshine chases after them. Pan back over to the hole, where Hazel and Annie are screaming for help.]

Hazel and Annie: HELP US, WE’RE STUCK! SOMEBODY HELP US, etc.

[After a few seconds of yelling help, Annie looks defeated. She sits on the ground sulking.]

Annie (sighs): It’s no use. No one can hear us from here. We’ll never get out of here!

Hazel: Never say never Annie! I’m pretty famous around here. Someone will eventually notice we’re missing. 

Annie: Yeah by the time the dogs get caught!

Hazel: Yeah true. Guess we’ll just stand here and wait for our fate

[She sits down and sulks with Annie. Hazel has a realization and sits up. Her eyes flash.]

Hazel: That’s it!

[Hazel gives a whistle again. Cut to Cupcake who’s ears start ringing from the whistle. Adventurous music starts playing. He bolts up from his seat and runs towards the hole. He looks down at the hole to see Hazel and Annie.]

Annie: It’s Cupcake!

Hazel: Here boy! Get us out from here!

[Cupcake gives a nod and leaps down into the hole. He grabs both of them by the back of the shirt, braces himself, and does a great big leap. He grabs the edge of the hole, opens his mouth, and lets them out, only for the dog to fall back in.]

Annie: Oh no now he’s stuck!

Hazel: Don’t worry, I know my Cupcake!

[Cut down to Cupcake, who gives a face of determination and starts climbing up the hole. Show shots of Hazel and Annie giving him cheers of motivation as he continues to scale the hole. He paws on the edge and climbs back up. Hazel and Annie cheer, and run up to him giving him pets.]

Annie: That was great!  
Hazel: I knew you could do it boy!

[Cupcake gets on his back and Hazel starts giving him belly rubs. He looks really contempt. Cut to Annie looking at them and seeing their affection. She gives a giggle at this.]

Annie: You know, he may look scary, but he is such a cute hero.

Hazel: I know right!

Annie: You know, I may not be a dog person, but these dogs are an exception. 

[Annie walks up to Cupcake and gives him belly rubs. Cupcake looks up at her and gives her face a lick. Annie giggles at this.]

Hazel: I love puppy love and all, but we’ve got some other dogs to rescue!

Annie: Right. Let’s go!

[Hazel grabs Cupcake’s leash and they run off.]

[Cut to the industrial part of the neighborhood. Sophie and Tony are still running with the dogs still chasing them. Sophie is still holding the food as she runs and pants. She wipes off some sweat as she continues to trudge along. Tony is struggling more with the dogs directly behind him.]

Tony (panting): We’ve been running for 10 minutes now! How much farther until we hit the mayor?

Sophie (panting): I heard he’s making his speech in the square just a few blocks ahead. We should be there to ruin him in no time!

Tony (panting): So when the evil mayor gets kicked out, do I get some of the credit? I need to get a head start on my superhero career?

[Sophie stops and turns around.}

Sophie: OF COURSE NOT!

[Sunshine leaps at Sophie and knocks down the dog food. It opens up on the ground and he starts chowing down on it. As soon as he’s done, he sits still.]

Tony: Uh honey, this dog suddenly doesn’t look like an out of control monster

Sophie: NO NO NO! You’re supposed to wreak havoc! 

[The dog starts panting happily and offers a paw out to Tony, who gives him a friendly handshake.]

Tony (chuckling): Good boy! You’re a good little monster dog you! 

Sophie: NOT HELPING!

[Tony stops petting him.]

Sophie: Ugh if only I had more treats

Tony: There’s a pet store nearby actually

Sophie: Well where is it?

Tony: Literally across the street 

[They look across the street to see a pep store with a sign that says “Spontaneous Corp. Pet Store”]

Sophie: Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go in!

[Sophie and Tony run into the pet store. As they go in, pan over to see the last dog Peaches, casually strolling down the sidewalk. He is sniffing around at everything and enjoying life. He then gets an eye on Sunshine, who is down the sidewalk a little bit. This causes him to have an overly excited expression and run up to Sunshine. They tackle each other and do the play things that any dog would do. They also touch each other's paws and do their own sort of dog secret handshake. Sunshine gives a nod, motioning his head towards the pet store. Peaches gives a nod back and sits still like his doggy companion is.]

[Pan over farther down to Hazel and Annie, the former of which is holding Cupcake’s leash. Cupcake is running fast with Hazel and Annie running to keep up, as Hazel still holds on to the leash.]  
Annie (panting): How good are these dogs’ noses again?

Hazel (panting): Rumor has it they can smell the poutine in Canada! 

Annie (panting): Shoot I left my passport at home!

[Cupcake jolts forward, causing Hazel to lose grip on the leash as they try to run after him. Cupcake spots the other two dogs, who All spot him and get happy. They do the same greeting from earlier and all sit still. Hazel and Annie eventually catch up to the three dogs.]

Hazel: There you are boys! 

[The dogs all turn over to Hazel. They get excited and tackle her to the ground. She giggles at this.]

Hazel: Haha good boys! Ahem

[She stands up, brushing herself off.]

Hazel: That’s enough adventure for you three. Time to get you guys home

Sophie (Off-screen): Not so fast! 

[They turn around to see Sophie and Tony standing there trying to look evil. Sophie’s holding some more dog food, which gets the dogs’ attention.]

Sophie: Looks like the snob gang’s all here, and her little dogs too! 

Tony: More like big dogs

Sophie: Quiet Tony! 

Annie: Can’t you just stop bothering us please? We were just trying to walk the dogs!

Sophie: Not until Hazel and her dad’s reputation are in the toilet! And your beasts are the key

Hazel: Well you’re out of luck! 

[Hazel smugly crosses her arms.]

Hazel: These dogs only listen to me and my family.

Sophie: Oh really? 

[Sophie opens up the new container of dog biscuits she’s holding and holds them up. The three dogs look at them with their eyes sparkling. They all start surrounding Sophie.]

Sophie: Only listen to you huh?

Tony: We’re the dog gods now! Hey wait, that should be our superhero team name!

Sophie: No it’s not

Tony: Yes honey 

Hazel: Oh for crying out loud!

[Hazel whistles to try and call them back. The dogs are too distracted by the dog food and are still crowding Sophie. She smirks at this.]

Sophie: Anyway, we’ve got a speech to crash. Good guys win!

[Both run off, with the 3 dogs chasing after them. Hazel and Annie stand there looking confused at what just happened.]

Annie: How did she-

Hazel: I don’t know

Annie: And how did they not hear-

Hazel: I don’t know

Annie: And what are we gonna-

Hazel: I. Don’t. Know!

[Hazel grumbles to herself and gives a shriek of frustration.]

Hazel: I can’t believe this! With Sophie in control of the dogs, who knows what she can make them do.

[She sits on the ground, sulking.]

Hazel: My dad’s as good as toast. 

[Annie kneels down next to her, patting her on the back.]

Annie: It’s not over yet. Sophie still needs to get there. We can still catch up.

Hazel: What’s the use? We don’t have a way of getting them back.

Annie: Maybe we could get our own dog food. 

[Hazel looks up and looks at the pet store. She looks at it for a second. Her eyes then wander towards the store next to it, which has a sign labeled, “Spontaneous Corp. Costume Store.” She stands up and gets an evil grin on her face.]

Hazel: Hmm I’ve got a better idea.

[Cut to around the corner from the Square. Sophie and Tony are still running with the dogs close behind. In the square there’s a crowd with Rory at the front on a podium on a stage. Zoom down to Sophie and Tony.]

Sophie: Just one more corner and the mayor is through!

Tony: And our first superhero mission will be completed!

Sophie: Stop it.

Tony: Yes darling

[Tony looks up a bit and notices something. He stops in his tracks.]

Tony: Uh Sophie?

[Sophie stops running along with the dogs.]

Sophie: Yes?

Tony: Are salesgirls blocking the way part of the plan?

Sophie: What? Of course not! Why would you say that?

[Two sales girls pop up in a flash. Both are Hazel and Annie in disguise. Hazel is wearing a trench coat with a false moustache, top hat, and a monocle while Annie has a cowgirl outfit with overalls, a plaid shirt ,a cowgirl hat, and some fake makeup to make her hair and face look messy.]

Hazel (in British accent): Greetings young girl, I see you’ve got some fine and healthy hounds there. 

Annie (in southern accent): I’m sure the fine lil doggies will be interested in our new brand of dog food! It’ll get them happier than a country singer at a rodeo!

Sophie: What are you brats-

[Hazel pulls out a magnifying glass from her pocket and starts analyzing the dogs.]

Hazel (in British accent): Ah yes, these will be some divine dogs to test the food with. Why they’d make the queen squeal in delight.

[Annie gets between all three of the dogs.]

Annie (in southern accent): So try out our dang good kibbles! With a munch of these, you’ll be wrangling cows back on the farm in no time!

[Tony is watching this and chuckling. Sophie glares at him, causing him to stop.]

Hazel (in British accent): So if I may beg your pardon, I want you to try out our delectable treats, I’m sure you’ll find them of the best quality. 

[Annie comes up to the dogs with the dog food.]

Annie (in southern accent): It’s feeding time for lil doggies, so come and get them.

Hazel (in British accent): And enjoy your fine meal.

[Annie opens up the dog food and puts it down. This causes the dogs to get excited and put it down. Cut to Sophie looking visibly angry making lots of over the top, frustrated faces.]

Annie (in southern accent): I see our lil doggies are enjoying the meal, eh partner?

Hazel (in British accent): Why yes old chap, they seem to be enjoying it a lot. This calls for a little extra reward. 

Sophie (deadpan): Extra reward?

Hazel (in British accent): Why yes, an extra reward. Tell them what these lovely dogs have fun old chap.

Annie (in southern accent): Well these lil dogs are going on an all expense paid trip to uuuh Alabama with us. 

Hazel (in British accent): Ah yes, the magical land of Alabama. Normally I’d prefer jolly old England or even Luxembourg but Alabama works.   
Annie (in southern accents): So we’ll be on our way!

Hazel (in British accent): Come along dogs!

[As they start walking, the dogs get a good look at Hazel in her disguise. Show their view in black and white Hazel in disguise turns into an image of her in her normal clothes, and then back to the disguise. This causes the dogs to get excited and tackle her to the ground. This causes her top hat to fall off as the dogs are licking her with her giggling. Sophie stares down at her and she realizes her top hat to fall off.]

Hazel (in British accent): Ooooh my I uh, hope you’re having a fine day young girl.

Sophie: Drop the act I already knew it was you.

Hazel: Fine. But we still got the dogs back. 

Annie: Yeah! And you can’t do anything about it so ha!

Sophie: Oh yeah well what if I say KICKED YOU!

[Sophie kicks Annie on the foot.]

Hazel: Ow hey!

[The dogs suddenly get an evil glare and start barking at Sophie and Tony.]

Sophie: Haha now fetch mutts!

[She grabs the dog food from Annie and throws it towards the square. This causes the dogs to look at it and start running towards the speech.]

Sophie: Haha!

[Sophie and Tony start running toward the speech, with Hazel and Annie following close behind.]

[The dogs run into the square. The people watching the speech turn to see the dogs running around, eating the food, and wrecking havoc by running into trees, chewing up branches and being wild. The crowd looks confused. Rory is standing there a little embarrassed.]

Rory: Oh no, what happened?

[Sophie and Tony approach with Hazel and Annie behind.]

Sophie: Heh heh this is perfect! My plan is succeeding!

Tony: And thus day is saved!

[Hazel looks at the dogs embarrassed and face palms.]

Hazel: Oh no.

[Annie pats her on the back as she says this.]

[Rory comes off the stage and approaches the dogs. He gives a whistle and each of them get in an orderly line, sitting up straight.] 

Rory: Now boys, no tearing up city property. That is a very naughty thing to do. Now you three stay until I’m ready to take you home.

[The dogs give a nod and stay there. Sophie runs up to the mayor and the dogs screaming.]

Sophie: AH-HA! Look at how terrible of a pet owner the mayor is! 

[Pan over on the audience of the speech as she says this.]

Sophie: That’s right, a bad pet owner! This is who you elected to run our town, someone who can’t even keep his dogs in control! It’s both his fault and his daughter’s fault! How irresponsible!

[Show Hazel getting mad at this. Cut back to Rory looking at her confused.]

Sophie: This is your leader Crystal City! What do you have to say for yourselves?

[Show a shot of the crowd for a second. They all start chuckling. Sophie looks confused.]

Sophie: Uh what?

Citizen 1: Haven’t you ever had a dog little girl?

Citizen 2: They usually get wild and crazy when excited. 

Citizen: 3: Even if they are owned by someone in power.

[Annie approaches Sophie.]

Annie: And besides, doesn’t your dog still have accidents on the couch?

Sophie: No he doesn’t! My little Cletus is a good little boy

Tony: You sure? Cuz it smelled funky in your room earlier-

Sophie: SHUT UP TONY!

Citizen 4: And besides, the little dogs are kind of cute!

Sophie: They are not! They’re monsters!

Citizen 2: Well that’s not a very nice thing to say to a dog.

Rory: Besides…

[Rory starts petting Cupcake, who is enjoying it.]

Rory: Even the scariest looking dogs can still be sweet by nature. Don’t judge a dog by its look.

Citizen 1: In fact, I say we put up a statute of the dogs right in this square!

Rory: I like your thinking! All in favor

Everyone but Sophie and Tony: Aye!

Rory: Then it’s settled. Have a nice day everybody!

[The citizens cheer and start exiting their seats. Sophie is still standing there, looking destroyed.]

Sophie: But I-But he-ARGH!

[Sophie runs off angrily.]

Tony: Wait up my love!

[Tony runs off towards her.]

Hazel: Well I guess that’s the end of that.

Annie: I’ve never seen Sophie get that embarrassed. 

[Rory approaches the girls.]

Rory: You two still have some explaining to do on how they got loose.

Hazel: Look it’s a long story. Do you have 20 minutes? 

Rory: If you can explain why you two are wearing that getup?

[All three of them start walking to the limo with the dogs.]

Hazel: Well it’s gonna be a fun ride home then

[Fade to black]


	9. Singin' in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new theme park opens in the city, Hazel bites off more than she can chew when she sings in front of a big crowd there. Meanwhile, Sophie struggles with carnival games trying to win a key to her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a song in it. Whenever you see something italicized in the text, that signifies a character is singing.

Can’t Buy Happiness-Singin’ in the Park 

[This episode opens on the front of a theme park. A huge crowd is gathered in front of the entrance, where a ribbon is blocking the way in. On one side of the ribbon stands Hazel and Rory while on the other side stands a crowd of workers. The crowd is looking antsy and excited to go in. Rory has a microphone.]

Rory: Ladies and gentlemen the day has finally come! The town’s first theme park is finally ready to open. After a 2 year construction period, you’re finally ready to witness the first Crystal-themed amusement park! 

[The crowd roars out cheering.]

Rory: Thank you! Now I’m sure you’re expecting me to cut the ribbon like I do at every grand opening. Well I’ve decided to make it different this time.

[The crowd has mumbles of confusion.]

Rory: This year, since this is her first grand opening, my wonderful daughter Hazel will be cutting the ribbon!

[Hazel’s eyes brighten up in excitement.]

Hazel (gasps): I FINALLY GET TO HOLD THE GIANT SCISSORS!?

Rory (chuckles): Oh yes you do Pumpkin! 

[Hazel hugs Rory.]

Hazel: I love you dad!

[Rory smiles and pats her on the back. The giant scissors are given to Rory by an advisor. Hazel let’s go of the embrace as Rory hands her the giant scissors. She struggles holding them up but eventually gets a balance on them.]

Hazel: Man these things are heavy. 

[The whole crowd is chuckling at this. Show shot of Annie and Hal standing together chuckling then cut to a shot of Sophie and her family who are looking stern and mad. Hazel while holding the scissors makes her way to the ribbon.]

  
Hazel: I never thought I’d be in this moment.

Rory: And now without further ado, welcome to Crystal World!

[Hazel cuts the ribbon. The crowd cheers and starts making their way into the park. Hazel goes off to the side, puts down the scissors, and wipes a sweat. Annie walks up to her and gives her a pat on the back.]

Annie: That was great Hazel!

Hazel: It was

[They both turn to Rory.]

Hazel: Is how heavy they were why you banned me from touching the giant scissors?

Rory: No because you’d run with them

[They both giggle.]

Hazel: Well we’re gonna check out the park.

Rory: And I have to walk around and inspect everything in the park. Gotta make sure the park can withstand all the guests. You got supervision

Annie: We’ve got a Hal

[Hal approaches as Annie grabs his arm.]

Hal: Yup they got me.

Rory: Great! Have fun you guys!

[They go their separate ways into the park.]

[Pan over to another part of the entrance. The music turns to a more sinister tune as it shows Andy looking down on Sophie and Tony.]

Sophie: What was it you wanted to talk to us about?

Tony: I’m missing my cotton candy time!

Andy: It’s about Hazel’s diary

Sophie: Yes I know, we can’t get the brat’s diary open, and if we somehow can we can get the mayor out of office, we’ve been over this Dad.

Andy: Well I’ve heard from the grapevine that there’s one common prize between all of the games at Crystal World, and that so happens to be a diary. The same diary that Hazel happens to have. 

Sophie and Tony: Uh huh?

Andy: And do you know what this diary would come with? The exact same key used for this one! This is our chance 

Tony (scratching head): Couldn’t it be any diary key though?

Andy: Well hey, it’s the only lead we’ve got, so go out and win it!

Sophie (face palming): So let me get this straight: You want us to spend our ride time playing some stupid carnival games?

Andy: Yes.

Sophie: Well what if I don’t want to?

Andy: Okay it’s your funeral. 

Sophie: Good. Come on Tony

[They start walking away. Andy says something as they’re walking.]

Andy: I guess Hazel and her dad’s rule over our once pure city will be over. It’s really not gonna look good for a future president to be the one to walk away from being a potential town saving hero

[Sophie and Tony look back.]

Sophie: President?

Tony: Hero?! 

Andy: Of course. This is just the kind of mission made for future presidents. It’d look great on you if you exposed corruption in office.

[Sophie ponders to herself.]

Sophie: Exposing corruption huh?

[A thought bubble appears over her head of a chibi version of herself sitting in the Oval Office on a desk sipping apple juice while a chibi Hazel is off the side in a janitor’s uniform sweeping the floors. The thought bubble then disappears.]

Sophie: I like it! 

Andy: Excellent

[Andy turns to Tony.]

Andy: And Tony, defeating this villain of a mayor will look very heroic on you. You’ll be seen like a superhero, with monuments and statues built in your honor.

Tony: Superhero huh?

[A thought bubble appears over his head of a chibi Tony in a Superman-like outfit away from a burning building while holding a chibi Sophie wearing a Lois Lane inspired outfit. Sophie looks up at this bubble and has an offended look on her face. She pulls out a pin and pops the thought bubble.]

Tony: Aww. Well anyway, we’ll do it!

Andy: Perfect. Be back here by the end of the day with the key, and soon this town will be saved!

Sophie: We’ll do that dad. That spoiled brat better kiss her privileged life goodbye

[Zoom in on Sophie’s evil face as it transitions to the next scene.]

[Fade up to Hazel, Annie, and Hal walking through the theme park wide shot. The park is full of people riding rides, playing carnival games, and petting animals at the petting zoo. The rides are all coated to look like they’re made of a crystal color as carnival music plays. Zoom in on the trio walking.]

Hazel (excited): Whoa this is a theme park!?

[Hazel’s eyes are sparkly as she looks around at all the sights.]

Annie (chuckles): Oh right, you’ve never been to one.

Hazel: No duh! This is amazing!

[Hal puts a hand on Annie’s shoulder.]

Hal: So sis, how does this park compare to Space Land?

[Annie has a deadpan look on her face.]

Annie: Please never speak of that horrible place.

Hazel: Space Land?

Hal: Our dad takes us there every Summer.

[Annie puts her hands on her ears.]

Annie: So. Many. Asteroids! 

[She takes her hands off her ears.]

Annie: But looking around, it’s a lot better. 

Hal: Good. So which coaster we hitting up first?

Annie: Why the biggest one of course! 

[Annie’s eyes gesture over to a rollercoaster by them. It’s shown to have a huge drop complete with lots of loops and corkscrews. The biggest drop has wind blowing stronger at the high point. Hal looks up at it and smiles.]

Hal: Perfect! You know the drill.

Annie: Whoever screams first loses, of course!

[Hazel is still staring up at the coaster, she is wide eyed and has sparkles in her eyes as the reflection in her eyes shows the track going down the drop really fast.]

Hazel: This. Looks. Amazing. I’ve heard of rollercoasters but I never thought they’d be this big in person!

Annie: Oh yeah your first roller coaster. Well what better one to choose than the biggest.

Hazel: Race you to the ride.

[They all run into line grinning in excitement.]

[Cut to them walking out with Hazel’s hair all frizzy and straight up with a deadpan shocked look on her face. It’s frozen on this expression.]

Annie: So how’d you like it?

[Hazel still has the same expression on her face as she talks.]

Hazel: I completely forgot how fun it was at 4 years old.

Hal: What?

Hazel: My life flashed before my eyes. I completely forgot Salvador had those mutton chops. 

Annie: So you didn’t like it.

Hazel: Well it was fun and all, but I think that’s all I can handle. Need to ease into it, ya know?

Annie: Makes sense.

[Hazel quickly messes with her hair to change it back to normal.]

Hazel: Let’s do something else.

[They walk off to another area in the park. As they do the camera pans left over to Sophie and Tony, who are walking towards a bunch of carnival games. They stop in front of a ring toss one.]

Sophie: Well, here are the stupid games. Now where’s the diary? Tony, scope it out.

[Tony puts his hand over his head in a salute position.]

Tony: Yes my love

[Tony starts running around through all the carnival games. As he looks around, he sees the key as a prize in every game. He gives a nod and runs back to Sophie.]

Tony: Every game here seems to have the same diary Hazel uses.

Sophie: Perfect. So there’s less chance of some brat winning it before us.

Tony: Yes but there’s still the luck problem.

[Sophie looks confused.]

Sophie: What?

Tony: Ever played one of these games? A lot of them are rigged against you so you’d buy more park tokens. 

[Tony reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag full of gold park tokens,]

Sophie: Pfft, park tokens smarth pokens, I’m as lucky as they come. I was lucky enough to always beat Hazel in gym class, remember.

Tony: That’s more based on your flawless skill my lady.

Sophie: Yes, and the luck of my team. So I can win a carnival game made for 6-year olds easily. 

[Sophie starts walking up to the ring toss.]

Tony: Whatever you say.

[Tony follows Sophie up to the teenaged boy working the game. Sophie approaches him. He looks uninterested and takes a sip of the soda next to him.]

Ring Toss Worker (deadpan): Welcome to the Crystal ring toss, toss a ring and win a prize. You seem like a skilled little girl, come up and win a prize.

Sophie: Little girl? Pfft. I will be your future president. The new leader of the free world.

[The worker rolls his eyes.]

Ring Toss Worker (deadpan): Okay Ms. President, toss the 3 rings.

[Sophie walks up to the 3 rings and stars at the bottles. She has a look of determination in her eyes. She tosses the first one and misses. She has a shocked expression on her face.]

Sophie: WHAT!?

Ring Toss Worker: Try again.

[Sophie tosses the next one. It also misses.]

Sophie: THIS IS BULLCRAP!

Ring Toss Worker: One more try

[Sophie takes a deep breath. She stares at the bottles and starts aiming. She gives the ring a toss. It bounces off the bottle and on the ground. Sophie has an angry expression on her face.]

Ring Toss Worker (deadpan): And game over. If you’d like to try again, please pay another token.

Sophie (angry): YOUR GAME SUCKS! RIGGED PIECE OF CRAP! 

[She kicks the game stand, which hurts her foot.]

Sophie: OW!

[She starts walking away.]

Sophie: Come on Tony, let’s try another game.

[Tony starts following along.]

Tony: You had a good attempt honey!

[Cut to Hazel, Annie, and Hal still walking. They’re looking around at the different rides, the crystal costume characters, and the snack bars. Hazel is still mesmerized by all of it.]

Hazel: I never knew amusement parks had this many fun things! I can’t decide what I wanna do.

Hal: Well since this is your first visit and to make up for the coaster, you can choose what we do next.

Hazel: Yay! 

[Hazel starts looking around the park, showing many of the various activities people are doing.

Hazel: Let’s see. I think we should…

[Hazel’s eyes land on an outdoor stage with a karaoke machine on it and a small crowd watching someone sing with it. Show close-up of Hazel with her eyes sparkling.]

Hazel: Is that karaoke!?

[Annie looks over to where Hazel is.]

Annie: From the looks of it

Hazel: I wanna sing guys. Let’s go!

[Hazel starts dashing over to the stage. Annie and Hal shrug and follow.]

[Hazel reaches the stage. The small crowd starts to take notice of her and look at her. Murmurs are heard among the crowd. Hazel ignores these and walks up to the stage and notices a figure. This figure is Jody, who is on the microphone.]

Jody: And who would like to sing some Crystal Karaoke next?

Hazel (off-screen): Ooooh Oooh Meeeeee!

[Jody takes a look down and sees Hazel happily raising her hand. She gives a smile.]

Jody: Aww Hazel, welcome! Of course you can sing.

[Annie and Hal approach from behind Hazel.]

Hal: Mom?

Annie: I didn’t know you worked in this area.

Jody: Well we switch positions every day and this just happens to be what I got first. You’re here just in time. Hazel’s just about to sing.

[The crowd looks interested as Hazel walks up to the karaoke machine. She starts looking for the machine for a song. Murmurs are still heard from the crowd.]

Crowd member 1: Oooh she’s gonna sing?

Crowd member 2: I’ve never heard her sing.

Crowd member 3: Will it be like those princesses in the movies?

[Hazel selects a song and grabs a microphone.]

Hazel: I’m gonna sing a song that I really relate to. Just so we’re clear, I’ve never sung in front of this big of a crowd, so if my singing isn’t that good, don’t be surprised.

Jody: Oh that’s okay Hazel. Just sing how you feel. Heck, try singing one verse to test your confidence.

Hazel: Alright, I’ll try that.

[Hazel starts up the music. It plays for a bit and she clears her throat. She starts singing.]

_ Once upon a time there was a lonely girl _ _   
_ _ Who needed to have fun and go for a whirl! _ _   
_ _ She stepped outside and opened up her soul _ _   
_ _ And let out a song to reach her goal! _

_ I’m that girl _

_ Yeeees I’m that girl _

_ Oooooh I’m that girl! _

_ And I’m ready to twist and twirl! _

[Hazel stops singing. She takes a few deep breaths and nervously looks at the audience. The entire audience is stunned and floored. Cut to Annie and Hal whose mouths are hanging open. Hazel looks confused.]

Hazel: Um, was I bad?

[The whole crowd erupts in cheering. Hazel is taken aback by this and is blushing in embarrassment and scratching her head.]

Hazel: Aww shucks guys thank you.

[Annie runs up to the front of the stage. Hazel looks down at her.]

Annie: Hazel, that was amazing! 

Hazel: Thank you.

Annie: I didn’t know you could sing so amazingly!

Hazel: Well when you had my life, it gives you a lot of singing practice. 

[The Crowd starts chanting.]

Crowd: ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!

[They continue chanting as Annie continues to talk.

Annie: I think they want you to sing more.

Hazel: Will do!

[Hazel goes back to the karaoke machine.]

Hazel: Alrighty, you want more? I’ll give you more!

[Hazel starts the song from the beginning and starts singing the beginning again.] 

[Cut back to Sophie and Tony. They’re strolling down the lot of carnival games looking around at each of them. Sophie is still looking angry and making a pouty face.]

Tony: So you had bad bad luck on that game, there’s still lots of games at this park.

Sophie: Bad luck? More like bad RIGGING!

Tony: Oh come on, I’m sure not all the games are like that.

[Tony’s eyes roll over to a game with a water gun. It shows a bunch of little kids squirting the gun with a meter that goes up every time they do. A diary is hanging in the prize section.]

Tony (pointing at it): Look at that one. That one’s a race. Those aren’t rigged.

[Sophie looks over. Her angry pout turns into an evil grin once she eyes the key. She walks over to the game. The game worker looks at the two.]

Water Worker: You two wanna race?

Tony: You bet we-

Sophie: I wanna race. He’s just here to watch.

Tony: But if we race each other, then we wouldn’t have to worry about someone else winning.

[Sophie crosses her arms.]

Sophie: You’ll just slow me down. So watch like a good best friend and witness how a professional gets it done.

[Tony rolls his eyes.]

Tony: Whatever you say my love. 

[He takes a step back as Sophie approaches an open water gun. She gives the worker a park token. Next to her is this 5 year old boy with an eager look on her face.]

Boy: Excuse me, are you who I’m playing with?

Sophie: Why yes, I am who you will get destroyed by.

Boy: Ooh yay! This is my first game. I’m so excited. I want that teddy bear!

[He points to the teddy bear in the prize area.]

Sophie: That’s cute kid, but I have bigger goals in mind. My prize will expose the corruption and lies in this city once and for all.

[The boy looks confused.]

Boy: So you want the teddy bear too? 

Sophie: Just get to your gun.

[Both of them get to their guns. Close up of Sophie with a determined look on her face and pan over to the boy with an excited look on his face. The worker stands to the side of them.]

Water Worker: Annnnnd GO!

[Both of them start shooting their water guns as extreme battle music plays. Sophie has a look of determination as her gun hits the target and she holds on it, filling up the meter. She then takes a glance at the boy next to her, who is happily holding on to the target, making them neck and neck. Sophie gets angry and holds on the target as much as they can. Show close ups on their face, close-ups of the target, and close-ups of both their meters. Eventually, the boy’s meter reaches the top.]

Boy: Yaay, I won!]

  
  


[Sophie looks at the results, and has a shocked, angry look on her face.]

Sophie: WHAT!?

Water Worker: Yes you did little boy! Pick any prize you want!

[The boy instantly points to the teddy bear. The worker smiles, grabs it off the prize display, gives him the bear, and he runs off, leaving Sophie still shocked as Tony approaches him.]

Tony: Hey, you almost won

Sophie: Not. Good. Enough!

[Tony whimpers back.]

Tony: Right.

Sophie: Let’s go. Maybe one of these games isn’t fixed.

[Sophie walks off angrily and Tony scurries after.]

[Cut back to Hazel, who is still singing the same song from before. She’s just starting a verse.]

_ I had some fun, livin’ my life _

_ Made some friends without any strife  _

_ Life was good, but I shouldn’t forget _

_ It doesn’t come easy and there will be regret! _

_ Life is fun _

_ Yeees life is fun _

_ Oooooh life is fun! _

_ But there will be times when the enjoyment is done! _

[The crowd erupts in cheer at this. Hazel starts panting with a smile.]

Hazel: Thank you everybody, but I need to take 5.

Crowd: Awwwwwww   
  
Hazel: But I’ll be back! Don’t worry!

Crowd: Yaaaay!

[Hazel walks off the stage up to Annie and Hal. Annie has a water bottle prepared for her while Hal fans her with a towel athlete style.]

Annie: That was great Hazel!

Hal: You’re really knocking it out of the park!

Hazel: Thanks guys! I really just like making the audience happy. 

Annie: Well they definitely are in love with your singing.

Hazel: I know and it’s great! My dad and Salvador always told me I was a great singer, but I didn’t expect this great!

[Hazel grabs the water bottle and takes a drink. She has a cough and clears her throat. She starts panting immediately afterwards. Hal and Annie look concerned.]

Hal: Don’t tire your voice.

Annie: Yeah, maybe sing one more thing and then we can do something else.

[Hazel looks over at the crowd. The chants of “encore” are still heard. She has a worried look on her face.]

Hazel: I don’t wanna let them down.

Annie: I’m sure they’ll understand.

[She looks at Annie, then back at the crowd.]

Hazel: Right, one more time. I’m sure they’ll understand.]

[She gets back up on stage and turns on the machine. She starts talking to the audience, but in a much softer tone.]

Hazel: Alright everybody, you ready for another round?

Crowd: YEEEAAAAH!   
  


Hazel: Then let’s go!

[She starts the song. As the music starts, there’s a zoom in on Jody looking concerned, and then Annie and Hal looking concerned.]

[Cut to Sophie and Tony walking up to the next game. It’s a Whack-a-Mole. game. A row of whack-a-mole sections are set up. Sophie darts her eyes towards the key in the prize area.]

Sophie: Perfect. This game looks easy.

Tony: You said that about the ring toss.

Sophie: That game was rigged! Little kids have won this one. 

Mole Worker: Whack the mole 10 times to win a prize. 

Tony: You know what, I think I wanna play this one. Looks fun

Sophie: And you won’t hit the mole once

Tony: You don’t know that. If we both have a turn, that raises our chances. It’s called teamwork. 

Sophie: Your contribution to our “team” is standing and watching. 

Tony: Whatever you say my love

[Tony starts mumbling.]

Tony (mumbling): It’s your funeral

Sophie: What was that?

Tony: Nothing! 

[Sophie walks up to the game with a smug look on her face. She hands the worker a token and he gives her a mallet. She stands in front waiting for the mole to come up. The plastic mole darts up with a smug look. She tries to hit it but it quickly goes back in the hole. The laughter of the mechanical mole is heard.]

Sophie: Hey I wasn’t ready!

[The mole comes back up in another hole. She goes for it but misses. She gets progressively angrier. She continues excessively hitting the game but the mole keeps popping out and going back in, with the laughter continuously ringing.\

Sophie: Stop mocking me you stupid mole!

[She continues whacking. At the very last hit, the mole comes up. Her mallet is up and she aims for it, only to hit next to the hole and bounce the mallet back into her face. The worker stops the game.]

Mole Worker: Ooh, sorry, you lose.

Sophie: What!? Screw you! Your game is rigged!

[Sophie starts darting at her, only for Tony to grab her. He starts struggling to drag her away from the game and eventually does. Sophie starts to calm down.]

Sophie: Tony

Tony: Yes?

Sophie: Remind me to outlaw moles when I’m president.

Tony: Yes dear. 

  
  


[Cut to a montage of both Hazel singing and Sophie trying different carnival games. As Hazel sings, she gets more and more progressively tired constantly stopping to drink water and wiping sweat from her forehead. Annie, Hal, and Jody keep looking more worried. Sohpie keeps failing the carnival games and is getting progressively frustrated while Tony looks on in worry.]

[Cut to a few hours later at sunset. The evening skies are gleaming like a painting as the camera goes down to the stage where Hazel is still singing. She looks completely tired and Annie, Hal, and Jody all look concerned. A few crowd members are also starting to look concerned. Hazel is still trying to sing through it. Her singing sounds warn out.]

_ I ran into some trouble, a rift in my joy _

_ It was like I was being used as a toy _

_ I wish I could break this endless pain _

_ It’s like I’m being locked in a chain! _

_ Make it stop _

_ Yeeees make it stop _

_ Ooooh make it stop! _

_ Sometimes my life sure feels like a flop! _

[As soon as she finishes the verse, she has a coughing fit. This causes her to fall onto the ground in defeat.]

Annie: HAZEL!

[She runs up on stage to her best friend and lifts her up.]

Annie: Are you okay?

Hazel (dazed): I’m…..finished 

[Jody runs up to her and gets a good look at her. Hazel starts talking but her voice is raspy.]

Hazel: Don’t worry about me guys. I can still sing.

Jody: Not like this! You’re losing your voice.

Hazel: Losing my voice!?

Jody: You sang for too long and it’s damaging your vocal chords. 

[Hal comes on stage to the group.]

Hal: If you keep this up, it’ll be harder for you to even talk!

[Hazel has tears in her eyes.]

Hazel: But I gotta keep singing! My audience depends on me! 

Rory (off-screen): There you are!

[The group and the audience look over to see Rory. He runs up to the stage and hugs Hazel.]

Rory: What happened?! I heard you were singing over here, but not that you’re hurt!

Annie: She’s been singing for the last 3 hours! 

Rory: 3 Hours?! That’s not good for you!

[Hazel has even more tears in her eyes.]

Hazel: I’m sorry! I just...wanted to entertain my audience. They kept asking for more so I had to oblige. What’s better than having your city’s mayor’s daughter singing at the new park! 

Rory: You being healthy would be better! 

Jody: It’d be best for you to rest your voice for the rest of the day

Hal: Yeah maybe we should go home

Hazel: I can’t just leave my audience like this! They’ll think I ditched them! Besides, I never sung the final verse!

Audience member 1 (off-screen): No!

Hazel: Huh?

[One of the audience members stands up.]

Audience Member 1: Take a break Hazel. You need to get better.

[Another audience member stands up.]

Audience Member 2: Your condition is way more important than you singing to us!

[Another audience member stands up.]

Audience Member 3: Yeah, take a break!

[The rest of the audience stands up and starts chanting.]

Audience: TAKE A BREAK! TAKE A BREAK!

[Cut back to Hazel as they continue chanting this. She’s wiping away her tears as her frown slowly turns into a smile. Annie pats her on the back. Hazel grabs the microphone and stands up.]

Hazel: Thanks guys. You mean the world to me.

Rory: Why don’t you take a seat over there and we’ll sing something.

Jody: Oooh, I haven’t had a go at singing in a while!

Annie: I’ll try too!

Hal: We’ll finish the song for you!

[The audience starts cheering. Hazel smiles and runs to a seat in the front row. Annie grabs the microphone, turns on the song, and starts singing.]

Annie (singing):  _ My life while flawed, does have its perks. _

[She hands off the microphone to Rory.]

Rory (singing):  _ The people I meet with all their unique quirks. _

[Rory hands off the microphone to Hal.]

Hal (singing):  _ I’ve had a laugh and I’ve had a cry. _

[Hal hands the microphone off to Jody.] 

Jody (singing):  _ But I’ll still love you all till the day I die! _

[The rest of the audience gets on stage and joins along in the chorus. As they sing there is a close up on Hazel bobbing her head along to the song, smiling in glee.]

_ We stand strong _

_ Yeeees we stand strong _

_ Oooooh we stand strong! _

_ We stand strong together through this cheesy pop song! _

[Cut to Sophie and Tony, who look worn out after all the failed carnival game attempts. They walk up to the last game. A ring the bell game. Sophie looks at it with one last bit of determination.]

Sophie: The last game in this whole park. Of course the mayor would make all the games rigged!

Tony: He’s just doing this to get you!

Sophie: Exactly! I bet he knows I want the key! But he doesn’t know that I can defeat this last game.

Tony: Uh, if I may ask, how would this game be different?

Sophie: It’s based on strength, which I have! I really should’ve just tried this first.

[Sophie and Tony go up to the game.]

Bell Worker: Ring the bell, win a prize.

[Sophie gives a few pants and hands him a token, not even bothering to talk to him.]

Sophie: Let’s win this!

[She lifts up the mallet, but this proves to be too much weight. She pants and sweats as she tries to lift it up. She’s making a lot of grunts and groans as she tries to swing the mallet down. She hits it down but it only goes up a quarter of the way.]

Bell Worker: Oooh try again!

[She puts a little more pressure into the mallet but it only goes up halfway. She sees this and starts having a look of worry.] 

Bell Worker: One more time!

[Sophie looks up at it and with all her determination, hits it. It gets really close to the bell but it doesn’t hit it by a hair.

Bell Worker: Oooh sorry, you lose.

[Sophie stares at the results for a second, and at the diary sitting in the prize area. She has a look not of anger, but of defeat. She puts her head down and starts walking away. Tony follows in worry.]

Tony: Wait, you can try again! You have tokens.]

Sophie: That was my last one. I have no more chances. 

Tony: Oh

Sophie: How will my dad react? I can’t just come back to him empty handed.

[Tony looks at her, then back at the game.]

Tony: You don’t have to

Sophie: What?:

Tony: Because you know who never used any of his tokens? Me! I’m gonna win you that prize! 

[Sophie sighs]

Sophie: What are you gonna do? You’re not strong.

Tony: Yes but I have the power of love! Tony to the rescue!

[He walks up to the game and hands the worker a token. Sophie watches carefully.] 

Tony: Alright this should be easy. 

[Tony lifts up the mallet and it weighs down on him. He sweats as he struggles to lift it up. When he slams it, it doesn’t go up too much.]

Bell Worker: Okay, a little lame. Try again!

[Sophie looks in shock as she continues to watch.]

[Tony starts to get a bit of a balance on the mallet. He still struggles to lift it up, and as he hits it it only goes up slightly more.]

Bell Worker: One more try!

[Sophie looks in near anger as he tries to lift up the mallet. As he’s about to hit it, she dashes up next to Tony and helps him lift the mallet up. Tony looks at her in shock.]

Tony: You’re helping me?

Sophie: Hey, you were the one rambling about teamwork. 

Tony: Alright, let’s combine our love together!

Sophie: Don’t push it.

[Together, they hit the mallet down with all of their combined force. It goes up all the way and successfully hits the bell.]

Bell Worker: You two win!

[They both stare up at the rung bell. They’re both in shock.]

Sophie: We did!

Tony: Really?

Bell Worker: Well technically doing that’s cheating, but to heck with it, we’re about to close and your display of teamwork was too cute! So pick any prize you want!

Tony: Did you hear that baby, he called us cute together!

Sophie: Yeah keep this to us.

Tony: Will do!

[Sophie turns to the worker.]

Sophie: And we’ll take the diary!

Bell Worker: Deal!

[The Bell worker gives Sophie the diary, sees the key attached to it, and has a look of relief. They start walking away from the game.]

Sophe: Phew, glad we don’t have to do that again.

Andy (off-screen): There you two are!

[Andy marches up to them.]

Sophie: Just the person I was looking for!

Andy: You two have been gone all day so I’m assuming you failed

Tony: Not at all!

[Sophie grabs the diary, pulls out the key, and holds it up. It sparkles in the sunset. Andy’s gives a smirk of joy.]

Andy: Perfect! 

Sophie: And do you have Hazel’s diary with you?

[Andy pulls out Hazel’s diary.]

Andy: Of course I do

Tony: We should open it here just to check if it’s the right key.

Andy: True.

[Sophie hands her dad the key. He grabs it and puts it in the diary’s keyhole. The diary successfully opens. This causes all three of them to smile.]

Andy: This is perfect!

Sophie: We’ve got it open! 

Tony; We’re gonna be heroes! 

[Sophie grabs the dairy and checks the contents! She starts giggling evilly with a close up of her.]

Sophie: Say your prayers Hazel MacGee!

[She has an evil grin as it fades to black.] 


	10. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sophie throws away Annie's special pen at the beach, Annie tells Hazel a story about her and Sophie first met.

[The episode opens on a sunny beach. The sun is shining, the waves are active, and the beach is bustling, showing the beach sights of kids playing in the sand, swimming in the water, getting a tan, etc. Enter Hazel, Annie, and Salvador. The former 2 are happily coming in wearing one-piece swimsuits and the latter wearing a casual Hawaiian shirt. Focus on Annie, who is fiddling around with a pen and humming to herself. Hazel looks at her confused.]

Hazel: Annie, I’m pretty sure people don’t usually take pens when going to the beach.

[Annie breaks out of her humming trance and looks at Hazel.]

Annie: Oh, this is not just any pen. This is my special pen!

[Hazel scratches her head confused.]

Hazel: What’s so special about it.

Annie (looking down at the pen): This pen has been with me most of my life. I never go anywhere without it. It could be in my backpack at school or at the beach here, but I always have it somewhere around me. It’s what I used for my first doodle, my first poem. I know, I was young and thought using a pen for drawing was a good idea, but the pen still means a lot to me. Now I sort of fiddle around with it. Wouldn’t feel like myself without it.

[Hazel and Salvador are looking at her smiling.]

Hazel: Aww how sweet.

Salvador (clears throat): Well anyway, we’ve made it to the beach. I’ll setup over there

[He points to an empty spot near them.]

Salvador: Meanwhile you guys can go play. But make sure you don’t go too far. Don’t want your father worrying

Hazel: Yes yes, I know. 

[Salvador goes to the spot and starts setting up. Hazel turns to Annie.]

Hazel: So what do you wanna do first? I can’t decide. I wanna do everything I’ve seen in the movies! 

Annie: Well, I have been slacking on my art this Summer, so maybe we could build a sand castle.

Hazel: Oooh I love that idea! Just don’t make it look like my mansion. There is a huge difference between a castle and a mansion. 

[Both girls run to where Salvador had set up their beach stuff. Hazel grabs a shovel and pail. They run off to an open area and start building.]

[Cut to some time into their building. The girls have about half of the castle done. Both are shown to be working long and tirelessly with both focusing on every detail. Hazel is pouring water from the pail into a little hole they dug as a moat and Annie is focusing on the structure of the castle.]

Annie: Hazel, does this tower look right.

Hazel: You’ve almost got it. Just make the top part an inch higher and then you’ve got it down.

Annie: Didn’t know there was an exact look to this. Guessing being rich lets you know these things.

Hazel: Actually I just watch a lot of princess movies. 

Sophie (off-screen): Aww, the spoiled princess relating to her own kind?

[Hazel and Annie look up to see none other than Sophie smugly staring at them.]

Hazel (angrily): What do you want?

Sophie: For you to get off this beach. My perfect beach day won't be ruined by you being here! 

Hazel: Oh well then prepare for the worst day ever cuz we’re not leaving! 

[Close in on Annie, who’s nervously fidgeting with her pen as they’re arguing.]

Sophie: Aww, how cute, Andromeda is still playing with her stupid pen!

Annie: It’s not stupid! It means the world to me!

Sophie: Well allow me to destroy your world then!

[Sophie snatches the pen from Annie and throws it far away. Annie looks at this and has a scared expression on her face.]

Annie: My special pen! 

[Hazel looks at Sophie angrily.]  
Hazel: You can’t just go around stealing people’s stuff and throwing them away like that!

Sophie: It’s what you get for ruining my beach day!

Hazel: Ruining!? You just ruined hers!

Annie: Well you’re still here so my day is ruined by default. Oh, and about your castle.

[Sophie starts kicking and stepping on the castle, destroying it. Hazel is looking distraught and angry at this.]

Sophie: There we go. You two at least bring some joy to my beach day. Sayonara you brats!

[She walks away laughing. Hazel growls at her and looks at the castle disappointed.]

Hazel: All that work just to see it get destroyed. God I hate Sophie! 

[Annie is still looking far off into the distance in near tears.]

Annie: That doesn’t matter. My special pen is gone!

Hazel: That too!

Annie: We have to find it Hazel! It means a lot to me!

Hazel: Can’t you just get a new pen!

Annie: No! I need that pen! My hands feel empty without it! Besides, beaches don’t sell pens.

Hazel: Point taken. Let’s go look for it!

[They grab the shovel and pail and start walking off in the direction where Sophie threw it. They go a bit before they reach an empty area on the beach.]

Annie: I think I saw Sophie throw it over here. Let’s start digging!

[Hazel uses the shovel and pail to start digging around for it while Annie uses her hands. Hazel is digging while angrily grumbling.]

Hazel (angrily): Freaking Sophie and her stupid “I’m better than you you spoiled brat” attitude! Why is she like this? Why does she always take it out on us?! 

Annie: She’s’ been like this for as long as I can remember. 

Hazel: You’ve known her for over 5 years right?

Annie: Nearly 6 years now. Since Kindergarten actually. This pen has actually been around for as long as that.

Hazel: Oh really?

Annie: Yup. It all started 6 years ago.

[Flashback transition showing the Crystal City school. The front of the school is active and bustling with kids walking into the building from buses, cars, and from walking. Pan over to show a 5 year old Annie and a 10 year old Hal walking together towards the building. Annie is wearing a skirt while Hal is wearing a sweatshirt and jeans along with holding her hand. As this goes on Annie is explaining via voiceover.]

Annie (voiceover): It was my first day of Kindergarten and Hal was walking me to my classroom. I was very excited.

[Young Annie is looking down at her skirt as she’s walking. Hal is looking down at her.]

Young Hal: What’s a matter? 

Young Annie: This skirt feels icky! 

Young Hal: Yeah I kind of figured. Mom really tried too hard to doll you up.

Young Annie: Why can’t I just wear my favorite shirt?

Young Hal: I...don’t know. You don’t dress this nice any other day of school. Besides, I’m literally just wearing this. I guess mom really wants you to look pretty on your first day of school. And I gotta say, you do look pretty Andromeda.

Young Annie: It’s Annie. You told me you’d call me Annie when Daddy wasn’t around Hal. 

Young Hal: Oh right, sorry Annie!

[She smiles.]

[They approach the school and enter the building. The hall ways are active kids trying to find their classrooms. Annie is starting to look more excited.]

Young Annie: Oooh I can’t wait to make new friends!

[She looks up at Hal and starts shaking his arm.]

Young Annie: I want a best friend who I can play with and color with and play games with!

Young Hal (chuckling): Hey I do that stuff with you.

Young Annie: Yeah but you’re my big brother. That’s different. 

Young Hal: I guess that makes sense. You’ll be in a class with 5-year olds like yourself.

Young Annie: Exactly! They’ll be just like me. Maybe my new friend will even watch Pilot Scout with me!

[Annie gets excited and runs around Hal in a circle. Hal pats her head and calms her down.]

Young Hal: Whoa sis, save that energy for recess.

Young Annie: What’s that?

Young Hal: You’ll find out soon enough. 

[They walk up to the door of the classroom. The door reads “Ms. Meadows-Kindergarten.” Annie looks up at the door in awe.]

Young Hal: Well this is your classroom. 

[He gives her a pat on the back.]

Young Hal: Hope you enjoy school Annie

Young Annie: Where are you gonna be.

Young Hal: Just in another classroom at the other end of the school. I’m in the 5th grade.

[Annie looks confused.]

Young Annie: 5th...grade?

Young Hal: I’ll explain later. I’m gonna be late. 

[He starts walking off.]

Young Hal: Have a nice day sis!

[Annie looks at her, and then turns her eyes toward the classroom. She looks up at it for a second, excited about the new possibilities. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.]

[Annie opens the door to the classroom. The classroom is bright and colorful with toys, arts and crafts, and anything you’d find in a kindergarten classroom. In the room are other 5-year olds playing with the toys, and looking around the classroom. Annie has a look of excitement. A young blonde woman, Ms. Meadows, approaches her with a bright smile on her face.]

Ms. Meadows: Welcome! It’s nice to meet you!

Young Annie: My big brother told me I have Ms. Meadows as my teacher. Do you know where she is?

Ms. Meadows (chuckles): Why that’d be me. It’s nice to meet you!

[She shakes Annie’s hand. Annie smiles.]

Young Annie: I can’t wait to make new friends!

Ms. Meadows: Well I’m sure you will and learn lots of things! Now hold on, I’m gonna start so can you please stand over there?

[She points to a mat in a corner of the room.]

Young Annie: Okay!

[She happily skips over to the mat. The teacher comes up to the front and clears her throat. She then gives a clap which directs all the kids’ attention to her.]

Ms. Meadows: Why Good morning! Welcome to school! I’m Ms. Meadows and I’ll be your teacher! We’re gonna have a great time together!

Young Sophie (off-screen): Ms. Meadows!

Ms. Meadows: Yes?

[Cut to show a 5-year old Sophie. She’s smiling happily and has a very friendly look to her.]

Young Sophie: My name is Sophie and my Daddy told me I can lead the class if I ask!

Ms. Meadows: Well you’ll have to wait till it’s your turn to be the line leader. Everybody should have a chance to lead.

Young Sophie: Ooookay. But I am the best leader. I’m gonna be president of the world one day!

Ms. Meadows: Well you certainly got big dreams

[She turns to the rest of the class.]

Ms. Meadows: Anyway, time to show you where you will be sitting. You will be sitting at one of those tables with a buddy. This will be your table buddy. When you get yours, say hi to them! You will be seeing them a lot! So let’s start. When I call your name, please sit at the table I point to

[She pulls out a list and starts reading off names and pointing.]

Ms. Meadows: Thomas you’ll be sitting with Jessica right there. Sherry you’ll be sitting with Jose over there. Joshua you’ll be with Rodrick over here. Sophie, you’ll be sitting with Andromeda at that table right there.] 

[She points to a table near the middle of the room. Sophie shrugs and starts moving into it and Annie looks at the teacher.]

Young Annie: Uh Ms. Meadows, can you call me Annie?

Ms. Meadows: Oh sure. If I call you that again, please tell me.

Young Annie: Thank you.

[Annie smiles and happily skips over to her table. Sophie is already seated and organizing her side. Annie sits down and taps her shoulder. Sophie looks over.]

Young Annie; Hi you must be my table buddy! 

[Sophie gives a smile and shakes her hand.]

Young Sophie: Nice to meet you! My name is Sophie! And the teacher said your name was Andromeda?

Young Annie: It’s Annie actually

Young Sophie: Well I heard Andromeda. Besides, I like that name better. It’s a big word like the ones my Daddy uses!

[Annie winces a little.]

Young Annie: I guess that’s fine then.

Young Sophie: Perfect! So I guess we’re friends then! You should be lucky being friends with me! I’m gonna grow up to be a president!

Young Annie: What’s a president?

[Sophie has a dumbfounded look on her face.]

Young Sophie: A president is someone who rules the country! They make all the rules and can tell anyone what to do!

Young Annie: So like a princess or a queen?

Young Sophie: Exactly! 

Annie (voiceover): Despite not even getting my name right, I was excited. Sophie seemed really nice at first and I was just excited to be friends with someone my age. Little did I know that the name thing was a warning.

[Cut to recess later that day. Young Annie and Sophie are happily walking out of the school into the playground. The playground is bustling with kids. As soon as Annie sees this, her eyes start sparkling and she gets excited.]

Young Annie: This. Is. AMAZING! 

[She starts running around the blacktop.]

Young Annie: Slides, swings, and games galore! 

[She runs back up to Sophie.]

Young Annie: Come on Sophie, let’s get together lots of kids and play tag!

[Sophie looks at her deadpan.]

Young Sophie: That’s stupid!

[Annie stops in her tracks.]

Young Annie: But why?

Young Sophie: Because that means you’re playing with other kids! I’m your best friend, you should play with me!

Young Annie: But...I’d let you play.  
Young Sophie: We’re best friends, meaning I’m the best kid you wanna play with. So we’re playing alone!

[Annie frowns slightly.]

Young Annie: I guess that makes sense.

Young Sophie: Perfect! So let’s go on the swings!

[Annie smiles again.]

Young Annie: Ok!

[Annie skips ahead to the swing set. She takes a seat and starts swinging. Sophie sits on the swing next to her’s and looks at her deadpan.]

Young Sophie: Um Andromeda!

[Annie looks at her and stops swinging.]

Young Annie: Yeeeees?

Young Sophie: Come over here and push me.

Young Annie: It’s pretty easy to swing actually. I was able to do it on my own when I was 4

Young Sophie: Well you’re so good at it, you don’t even need to do it! So come over and push me. 

[Annie frowns and puts her head down a bit.]

Young Annie: Okay I guess if you need help.

[She walks over to Sophie’s swing and starts pushing her. Sophie starts giggling.]

Young Sophie: See Andromeda, this is fun!

Young Annie: Heh, heh.

Young Hal (off-screen): Hey Annie!

[Annie brightens up and turns around. She sees Hal running up to her.]

Young Annie: Hal!  
[She gets excited and runs up to hug Hal. Sophie turns around in anger.]

Young Sophie: What the heck Andromeda?! You get back here right...now?

[Sophie gets an eyeful of Hal from her point of view. His eyes and hair are sparkling and his smile is sweet to her. Show her eyes sparkling as she gives a little blush.]

[After a few seconds of hugging, Annie lets go of the embrace.] 

Young Hal: So how’s your first day going?

Young Annie: It’s going great! I’ve already made a friend!

Young Hal: That’s great!

Young Annie: She’s right over there!

[She points towards Sophie’s direction, who’s still staring at Hal with sparkling eyes. She bursts up, and runs toward him with a huge smile.]

Young Sophie: Hi I’m Sophie! What’s yooooour name?

Young Hal: Uuuuh, Hal. I’m Annie’s brother.

Young Sophie (swoons) Sr. Hal. A perfect prince to rule next to me!

Young Hal: Rule next to you?

Young Sophie: I’ll have you know I’m gonna be president of the whole world some day. My Daddy told me I’m gonna need to find the bestest husband ever for that! And a prince like you is perfect!

[Hal looks confused. A question mark shows up over his head.]

Young Hal: But I’m not a prince. Besides, I think royalty and presidents are two different-

Young Sophie: We can work that out with lawyers! But I still love you no matter what!

[Hal looks uncomfortable and looks at Annie, who is looking at this confused.]

Young Annie: Uh Sophie, don’t you think it’d be better if we ruled together? I mean we are best friends after all. 

[Sophie looks at Annie.]

Young Sophie: Oh you can be the court jester! Hal and I will make sure this country is perfect! 

[Annie and Hal both look visibly uncomfortable at this. Sophie then stands on a nearby chair and starts shouting.]

Young Sophie: Attention school! I would like to announce that I am the new president of the playground! As new president, I hereby declare Hal to be my prince! Bow down to us! 

[She gestures Annie.]

Young Sophie: Andromeda, start bowing! 

[Annie rolls her eyes and stars bowing as Hal looks embarrassed and is blushing. The whole playground starts laughing.]

Young Sophie: You may be laughing now, but you won’t be when you’re cleaning my room!

[Some kindergarten girls start swarming around Hal. They are swooning.]

Girl 1: Whoa this is the prince!

Girl 2: He’s so handsome!

Girl 3: Can you marry me instead?

Girl 4: I don’t believe in cooties anymore!

[Hal pretends to look at his watch.]

Young Hal: Well look at the time, I really should be going. See ya after school Annie! 

[Hal runs off. Annie looks at him running off as she has a sad expression. She turns to Sophie, who is still standing on the chair. She turns to Annie with an evil grin on her face. Annie now has a more sad and scared expression on her face.]

Annie (voiceover): Sophie was far from perfect even back then. Her nastiness mixed with her trying to embarrass me at every opportunity was there even back then. And it only gets worse from here.

[Cut to the classroom later that day. It’s free time and the kids are playing with the various toys, games, and puzzles in the room. Annie is shown humming to herself coloring in a coloring book. Pan out to Sophie staring at her with a bored look on her face.]

Young Sophie (groans): This is boring!  
Young Annie: I’m almost done! 

Young Sophie: This better be good!

Young Annie: Annnnnd done!

[Annie puts down the crayon and holds up the coloring book. It shows a colored picture of two little girls holding hands under the rainbow. Sophie doesn’t look impressed.]

Young Annie: Isn’t it great?

Young Sophie: What is this?

Young Annie: I thought I’d color this for you. See they’re 2 best friends, kind of like us. 

Young Sophie: I see.

Young Annie: Don’t you like it?

Young Sophie: No, it’s stupid!

[Annie looks shocked by this. She’s in tears a little.]

Young Annie (trembling): But...Why?

Young Sophie: You call this a present? All you did was take a picture and color it! I can’t do anything with this! 

Young Annie: You can put it in your room!

Young Sophie: I don’t want it in my room!

Young Annie: Why not? I worked hard on it!

Young Sophie: Well maybe work hard on playing with things I want instead of your dummy things! 

[Annie looks hurt at this.]

Young Annie: But...I like this. It’s fun.

Young Sophie: Well if you’re really my friend, you’d stop talking about yourself and do things for me!

[Annie is standing there teary eyed.]

Young Annie: But I-

Young Sophie: Listen Andromeda, if you wanna rule the world with me, you can’t waste your time coloring stupid pictures, you gotta sit around and yell at people all day. That’s how they do it on TV!

Young Annie: That sounds kind of scary. 

[Sophie laughs.]

Young Sophie: My daddy says that’s what being a grown up is like. So if you can’t do that, you’re a big baby!

Young Annie (trembling): Why are you being so mean? I just gave you a gift!

Young Sophie: Because I’m teaching you how to be my friend!

Young Annie: Well, if that’s what making friends is like, I DON’T WANT ANY!

[Annie runs off crying to another part of the room. Sophie watches with a neutral look on her face.]

[Cut to later that day during nap time. The room is dark and the kids are on the floor in sleeping bags. Ms. Meadows is sitting there reading a book with a flashlight with writing on the white board saying, “Be Quiet During Naptime.” Cut to Annie, who is laying in her sleeping back staring up at the ceiling. Sad music plays as the atmosphere of it soaks in. She stares over at Sophie, who is happily napping on the other side of the room and has a mad look on her face. She turns the other way angrily. Her expression suddenly changes into a more desperate one. She starts wobbling around in her sleeping bag. She frantically gets out of her sleeping back and tip toes over to Ms. Meadows.]

Young Annie (whispering): Pssp, Ms. Meadows!

[She’s still looking at her book. Annie is dancing around even more.]

Young Annie (Whispering a little louder): Ms. Meadows!

[She’s still reading the book and Annie is still dancing. Annie is sweating now.]

Young Annie: Ms. Meadows!

[Ms. Meadows looks down from her book.]

Ms. Meadows: Oh sorry I didn’t hear you. Yes?

Young Annie (Whispering): I have to go to the bathroom!

Ms. Meadows: Can you wait until nap time is over? It’s good for you to get some sleep

[She takes a closer look at Annie, who is sweating and looks like she’s about to explode.]

Ms. Meadows: Actually yes, you can go.

[She hands her a bathroom pass from her desk and she darts out of the room. As she’s leaving, Sophie wakes up and notices her running out.]

Annie (voiceover): I’m sure you can guess what happened next. It...wasn’t a good day for me.

[Cut to Annie sitting outside the bathroom on the floor. She’s covering her eyes crying. She takes a peak down at her skirt and instantly covers her eyes, crying more. A shadow appears in front of her.]

Young Sophie (offscreen): Well well well, look who wet themselves. 

[Annie looks up to see Sophie, who is staring down at her with an evil grin.] 

Young Annie: Sophie! What are you doing here?

[Sophie holds up a bathroom pass.]

Young Sophie: Ms. Meadows has two bathroom passes ya know! 

[Annie looks at the pass and holds her head down.]

Young Sophie: Looks like you can’t even make it to the bathroom. Are you even potty trained?

Young Annie: Of course I am! It just took a while to ask Ms. Meadows then I couldn’t find the bathroom and-

Young Sophie: I don’t care! I’m telling the whole school about this!

Young Annie: YOU CAN’T!

Young Sophie: I can tell them anything I want about you. Only friends keep secrets with each other.

[Sophie starts walking off.]

Young Annie (off-screen): No wait! 

[Sophie turns around with a grin.]

Young Annie: I’ll...be your friend. Just please don’t tell anyone this happened! 

[Sophie’s grin gets wider.]

Young Sophie: Perfect. Now as long as you do everything I say, your secret’s safe with me. 

[Sophie turns around and starts walking.]

Young Sophie: See you back in the room Table Buddy! 

[She walks off heckling to herself. Annie looks down at herself and has a look of defeat.] 

Annie (voiceover): I felt so defeated. I’ve never been to prison before, but I feel like it’s not too far off from the way Sophie imprisoned me. 

[Cut back to Annie’s house. Show a shot from the inside by the front door. Annie bursts through the door in tears running upstairs with Hal following behind. A door slam is heard off-screen.]

Young Hal: Wait! You gotta tell me what’s wrong?!

[Hal runs upstairs and up to the door of Annie’s bedroom. He knocks on it.]

Young Annie: Go away Hal!

Young Hal: Annie seriously, what’s wrong?

Young Annie: I can’t say!

Young Hal: You can’t say?

Young Annie: No I can’t!

Young Hal: What’s the worst that can happen if you do?

[Annie looks at the door and back down to herself.]

Young Annie: It’s too embarrassing! She might tell!

[Hal looks confused and scratches his head.]

Young Hal: Who might tell?

Young Annie: Well she’ll uh, and then uh...ARGH!

[Annie frantically looks around her room looking for another way to communicate. She eventually finds an empty piece of paper next to some crayons on the floor. There is a pen lying next to the crayons. She reaches for a crayon but ends up grabbing the pen instead. She grabs some paper and starts drawing something.]

Young Hal: What are you doing in there?

Young Annie: You’ll see.

[She finishes the drawing and moves it under the closed door. Hal sees the drawing and picks it up. The drawing is of Sophie, but with an evil look. She drew devil horns on her and an evil smile with spiky teeth. It looks detailed and quality for her age. Hal looks both impressed and concerned as he examines the drawing.]

Young Hal: Is this that girl you were playing with? 

[Another piece of paper reaches him from under the door. Hal picks it up and looks at it. It’s a simple but well done doodle of Annie sitting down by the bathroom blushing in embarrassment and Sophie laughing.]

Young Hal: Is this what happened today?

[Annie hears this from behind the door and doodles another picture, sending it under the door. Hal picks it up to show a picture of Sophie yelling to the Earth with Annie in a corner crying. Hal looks at the 3 drawings and starts piecing it together.]

Young Hal: Hmm evil girl, feeling embarrassed around her, yelling to the whole world.

[Hal studies them for a bit and a spark comes into his eyes.]

Young Hal: She found out something about you and is threatening to tell everyone isn’t she?

[The door bursts open, showing Annie in tears. She cries and hugs Hal.]

Young Annie: I wet myself at school! She saw! And if I stop being friends with her she’ll tell everyone! 

[She sobs and hugs Hal some more. Hal pats her on the back.]  
Young Hal: Oh man. That’s a hard one. I certainly wouldn’t wanna be caught like that in front of someone. 

Young Annie: What do I do?! 

Young Hal: I’m not sure what you can do. Best you can hope for is maybe one day she just forgets and can’t use it against you.

Young Annie: When will that day come?

Young Hal: Who knows. 

[Hal takes a look at the drawings again.]

Young Hal: You know, these are really good.

[Annie perks up a bit.]

Young Annie: Really good?

Young Hal: Yeah. I didn’t know you could draw.

[Annie looks at the three drawings for a few seconds. She starts to smile a little.]

Young Annie: I...didn’t know either. I just sort of needed to tell you how I feel and couldn’t say it.

Young Hal: Well they certainly were good enough for me to understand.

Young Annie: Wow, thanks!

Young Hal: Though these don’t look like your crayons.

[Annie looks down at the pen she’s still holding. Her hands give it a feel and she starts giving it some fidgets.]

Young Annie: I...used this.

[Annie holds out the pen. Hal looks perplexed.] 

Young Hal: I think this is one of Dad’s pens. Must’ve fallen out of his pocket while he was reading to you. 

Young Annie: Oh. Do you think he wants it back?

Young Hal: He has a lot of pens. He won’t mind. 

[Annie stares at the pen for a bit. She starts fidgeting with it more. The more she does this, the wider her smile gets. She stares back at her drawings and she’s beaming with joy. Hal still looks confused. Hopeful sounding music is playing.]

Young Hal: So are you okay?

Young Annie: You know what, I think I’ll be fine. 

[Cut to a montage of Annie drawing in her room. Cut showing the years passing by as she gets progressively older and her room starts filling up with more drawings. As it does this, the voiceover of Annie is going.]

Annie (voiceover): For the next few years, I drew and drew. It was like my personal diary. A way to get away from Sophie for a bit. 

[Show flashback of Young Annie drawing something with the pen until it runs out of ink. She tries shaking it and drawing again but nothing happens. She looks at it, smiles, and hugs it as she continues to carry it around everywhere.]

Annie (voiceover): Even when the pen ran out of ink, I still carried it around everywhere. I can’t explain why, but I wouldn’t feel the same without it. 

[Show a montage of Annie and Sophie growing up through school and Annie still struggling as she’s forced to follow her everywhere, push her on the swing, and only do stuff she wants.]

Annie (voiceover): School was still tough, as I’d have to deal with Sophie being as mean as she always is.]

[Show a flashback of Young Sophie hitting Young Annie.]

Young Annie: Ow! You hit me!

Young Sophie: Huh, that’s strange, I don’t remember doing this.

[She gives an evil grin to Annie and she gives a sigh.]

[Transition back onto the beach where Hazel and Annie have been digging the whole time as Annie was telling the story. More holes are dug around them.]

Annie: And it caused me to grow less and less confident in myself. I grew more shy, scared, and worried. I thought this was just how the rest of my life would go. That was, until you saved me. You showed me that there is a positive side to having friends, and made me more proud to say I have a best friend than I ever was.

[She gives a smile at Hazel. Hazel tears up at this story and gives her a big hug for a few seconds and lets go of the embrace.]

Hazel: Oh Annie, that story was so sad! I can’t believe this all happened to you.

[She goes back to digging some more.]

Hazel: I can’t stand Sophie even more! Now I’m more determined to find that pen!

[They dig for a bit. As Hazel is digging, she feels something. She starts digging frantically. She looks down and has a big smile.]

Hazel: Annie, look what I found!

[She lifts up the pen. Annie squeals as Hazel gives her the pen. She starts hugging her in tears. Hazel pats her on the back and smiles as Annie immediately starts fidgeting with it.] 

Annie: My special pen! Oh I’m so happy to see you again!

Hazel (nodding): A boy and his dog’s got nothing on a girl and her pen. 

[Cut back to their spot. Hazel and Annie are happily skipping back to where they built the sand castle. They are surprised to see an even better sand castle in its place.]

Annie: Whoa! Look at this!

Hazel: This is better than the one we built. But how?

Salvador (off-screen): I did this.

[The girls look up to see Salvador standing by the castle with a smile.]

Salvador: I saw Sophie destroy your sand castle and I just had to do something about it, so I built a new one.

[They both look at it amazing.]

Annie: This is so cool!

Hazel: Can we upgrade to this?

Salvador: Sadly, it’s out of your father’s budget. 

Hazel: Awwww.

[Sophie approaches them in shock at how big the sandcastle is.]

Sophie: You’re telling me you brats built a bigger castle!?

[Hazel looks at her and scoffs.]

Hazel: What’s it to ya?

[Sophie looks and sees Annie happily holding the pen again.]

Sophie: AND you got your stupid pen back?

Annie: Yes we did.

[Annie sticks her tongue out at Sophie and she gets furious.]

Sophie: You know what, keep the pen! I don’t care! Keep holding onto that worn out waste of space for years!

[Sophie angrily kicks their sandcastle down again. Both of the girls look furious.]

Hazel: Sophie why!?

Sophie: I need to get the last laugh somehow. Ha Ha Ha!

[Salvador stands behind her and clears his throat. Sophie looks over and is taken aback by the butler.]

Salvador: Madame, I believe that the sandcastle you just destroyed belongs to me.

[Sophie backs up but then snaps out of it.]

Sophie: And why should I care?

Salvador: Because I’ve been chatting with the lifeguard.

Sophie: Lifeguard?

[The lifeguard approaches, looking furious. Sophie looks scared.]

Lifeguard: Listen kid, I’ve had enough of you running around and kicking people’s sandcastles. Now you and your family stop harassing the guests and get off my beach!

Sophie: But I, but they, ARGH!

[She stomps off. As she does, Hazel and Annie start making faces at her.]

Hazel: Looks like we have the last laugh now. Ha ha ha!

Annie: And by the way, you were the worst table buddy ever!

[Sophie growls as she marches off. Hazel and Annie high five.] 

Hazel: That was a great comeback Annie. I think you’ve still got some confidence in you.

Annie: Yeah...maybe I do.

[Salvador approaches them and clears his throat.]

Salvador: If I may intervene, I do believe it is time for us to go.

[Hazel and Annie groan.]

Hazel: But all we’ve done today is dig!

Annie: We didn’t even get to swim!

Salvador: Well it is getting late, and your father doesn’t want dinner to get cold so let’s start packing up!

[Both of them groan and start heading to the spot to pack up.]

Cut to Salvador’s car on the ride home. Hazel is looking out the window disappointed while Annie is drawing in her sketchbook. She’s got her special pen in her ear and a pencil in her hand. Hazel sighs.]

Hazel: I can’t believe it! My first time at the beach and all I got to do was dig! Screw Sophie for ruining it!

[She glances at what Annie is drawing. She gets curious.]

Hazel: Say, what are you drawing?

Annie: Just a little something that’s overdue. 

Hazel: Overdue?

Annie: Annnnd done!

[Annie shows Hazel the drawing. It’s a picture of both of them standing under the rainbow holding hands, similar to the coloring book from the flashback. Extra details are added like Annie holding the pen in her other hand. Hazel looks at this and smiles.]

Hazel: Whoa it’s us!

Annie: Just a little gift to make up for the trip. 

Hazel: It’s so cute!

Annie: Thanks! I figured I’d draw it for my true best friend! 

Hazel: Awww!

[They hug as it zooms in on the pen. Annie grabs it and gives it a fidget as they finish the embrace. Both chuckle as it fades to black.]


End file.
